Traces du passé
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Quand le passé ressurgit d'une manière inattendue.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Il est temps que je revienne poster une histoire, que j'ai terminé d'écrire hier soir ! Bonne nouvelle pour vous, vous allez avoir de la lecture. J'ai commencé à l'écrire courant décembre, j'ai pratiquement mis 3 mois à l'écrire.**

 **Remerciements à : Coljayjay, Jade181184, DanielaReese, isatis2013, Rochelle17 pour vos commentaires sur le dernier OS !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué :-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Début de mission**

Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, comprit la nature de ses sentiments, il ne le regrettait pas. Chaque jour qui se passait était à chaque fois un cadeau pour lui. La vie lui avait offert une nouvelle chance, il l'avait saisie, ne voulant aucunement la laisser s'échapper. Il n'avait pas été le seul à profiter de cette nouveauté. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient ouvert leurs cœurs, exposés leurs sentiments, leurs craintes, leurs espérances. Ils s'étaient lancés dans cette voie-là. Le chemin avait été semé d'embûches, personne n'avait été au courant de leur relation. Mais il avait fallu qu'un des deux se trahisse par un regard significatif qui avait tout relevé sur eux. Root avait été la première à faire la découverte et s'était empressée de l'annoncer à sa compagne. Shaw avait tout simplement haussé les épaules et ne souhaitait que leur bonheur, qu'ils profitent de la vie.

Fusco l'avait su également car Root lui avait glissé des sous-entendus et il avait capté le changement chez John. L'agent était beaucoup plus détendu, heureux et sur un petit nuage quelques fois, le déconcentrant durant de courtes secondes sur les missions qu'il menait. Cela ne l'avait pas pour autant, voire jamais, empêché de sauver les numéros victimes ou faire juger sévèrement les criminels par la justice elle-même.

Finch était beaucoup plus ouvert, dévoilant un masque que John n'avait jamais soupçonné chez lui. A ses dépends, John avait apprit que Finch pouvait être très romantique à sa façon, avec son vocabulaire si enrichi et ses tournures de phrases que lui seul avait le don de faire. Mais pas seulement, il avait découvert la sensibilité de celui-ci, malgré ce qu'il pouvait laisser penser, il était tout d'abord un homme fragilisé et cela l'avait chamboulé quand il avait comprit. Fragilisé par la vie qu'il avait eue : Il avait d'abord perdu sa mère, puis son père avait perdu la mémoire et il avait construit la machine qui avait été à l'origine de la mort de Nathan, de certains de ses associés, la séparation avec Grace, ses blessures.

Dans l'intimité, lorsqu' il traçait la ligne de la cicatrice d'Harold du bout du doigt, il le sentait toujours frissonner et se tendre légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander à quel point il pouvait avoir mal tous les jours. Il avait vu les comprimés qu'il prenait et savait par expérience qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à des douleurs normales. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour lui quand il le voyait marcher plus lourdement qu'a l'accoutumée. Chaque fois que cela se produisait, il augmentait les petites attentions du quotidien afin de le rendre moins pénible. Finch était toujours reconnaissant envers lui, parfois déstabilisé qu'il puisse le comprendre aussi facilement.

Finch souriait plus facilement, rougissait à la moindre petite remarque plaisanterie ou provocation. John sentait son cœur se réchauffer devant cette réaction si naturelle de son patron. Il avait envie de l'embrasser quand il le voyait changer de couleur et il résistait rarement à la tentation.

Les premiers baisers avaient été timides et doux. Puis ils avaient apprit à se connaître. Désormais lorsqu'ils échangeaient un baiser, il était long, chaleureux. Toujours modéré au début mais il finissait en général par devenir plus vigoureux. Aucun des deux ne pouvait échapper au déferlement des sentiments, ils laissaient leurs mains se balader sur le corps de l'autre, cherchant inexorablement à se rapprocher, à sentir la peau chaude sous la paume des mains, à faire rouler les différents muscles qui composaient leurs corps. Chaque provocation en amenait une autre plus forte. Inévitablement, lorsque cela se produisait, Finch pouvait être certain que la chambre finirait en champ de bataille. John le faisait craquer facilement, pire, il était devenu son point faible, sa perte.

D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, John ressentait la même chose que lui. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir faible face à cet amour si puissant, unique. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était content de s'être débarrassé de son masque d'homme froid et si secret. Cela lui pesait sur les épaules depuis quelques années et John avait réussi à avoir sa confiance complète. Il avait tout simplement décelé chez lui une empathie, un cœur solide. John Reese était un homme capable d'écoute. Quand il voulait parler de ses craintes concernant des choses banales, Reese se taisait et l'écoutait attentivement. Mais cela n'était pas tout, en plus de cela il réfléchissait et proposait des solutions, le rassurait à sa façon, en prenant chaleureusement ses mains entre les siennes, caressant tendrement la peau avec le pouce.

Les contacts étaient devenus primordiaux pour Finch, il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré et en sécurité. Reese l'avait comprit et il assumait parfaitement. Toutes les nuits, Harold avait droit aux bras protecteurs de son compagnon et s'endormait sans difficulté. Quand il souffrait trop pour dormir sur le côté, le forçant à se mettre sur le dos, Reese trouvait toujours un moyen. Il se couchait tout simplement sur le ventre, plaçait une jambe par-dessus de celle de l'informaticien et passait un bras sur le ventre de Finch puis le serrait comme un doudou.

En ce moment même, l'agent se contentait d'écouter la respiration douce de son compagnon dans ses bras. Finch dormait contre lui dans le canapé du Loft. Reese avait noté sa fatigue et l'avait attiré à lui, glissé ses doigts sur sa nuque pour le masser et le détendre. Il s'était seulement endormi en quelques secondes et Reese s'était allongé, calant sa tête sur l'accoudoir, tout en gardant Finch sur lui. Il avait veillé à ce que la position soit la plus confortable pour l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

Finch travaillait assidument depuis trois jours. Ils avaient eu un nouveau numéro. Un milliardaire, une fois ne fut pas coutume, même s'ils avaient déjà eu un certain Logan Pierce. Comme Finch l'avait pensé, celui-ci avait tout sécurisé : sa maison, ses équipements électroniques, son portable, ses agendas en ligne, ses déplacements, l'entreprise où il travaillait en tant que patron où chaque employé était soigneusement sélectionné sur des critères exigeants. Mais plus rien ne pouvait résister au créateur de la machine, il avait réussi à déjouer toute la sécurité et avait eu accès aux caméras de la demeure, de l'ordinateur portable. Finch avait longuement analysé de long en large tous les relevés bancaires de cet homme.

L'homme se nommait Yvan Jones. La quarantaine, célibataire de longue date, très peu de succès auprès des femmes. Diplômé de Harvard en management, il avait fait de sa force un vrai empire. Reese ayant mené des surveillances à distance de leur numéro, il n'avait eu aucun moyen de l'approcher celui-ci étant toujours accompagné par deux gardes du corps. Sortis droit d'un entraînement digne d'un milieu militaire très évolué. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir sans se faire prendre, même s'il était avec Shaw, il avait encore des doutes sur la réussite quant au fait de neutraliser ces deux hommes.

Il avait donc fait son rapport à Finch et ils avaient dû innover.

Finch remua sur lui, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Reese frotta doucement le dos de son compagnon. Finch releva la tête et Reese ne put retenir un sourire face à ses yeux endormis.

- _Vous êtes sacrément pire qu'un somnifère Mr Reese._ Marmonna Finch.

 _-Je n'y suis pour rien Harold._ Fit Reese, taquin.

Finch se redressa, John en fit de même tout en l'aidant. L'informaticien consulta sa montre.

 _-Vous m'avez laissé dormir pendant une heure ?!_

 _-Un peu de repos pour le meilleur des informaticiens ne fait pas de mal._

 _-Nous avons une mission à assurer John, ce n'est pas raisonnable !_

Alors que Finch replaçait son gilet en place, Reese se pencha sur lui.

 _-Et pour le meilleur des compagnons aussi Finch, vous avez le droit de vous reposer._

Finch sentit ses oreilles chauffer face à cette phrase.

 _-Nous devons être prêt pour ce soir Mr Reese si nous voulons parvenir à nous rapprocher de Mr Jones._

 _-Hum hum._ Emit brièvement John.

- _John, je sais que vous n'appréciez pas que je sois dans les parages, même si je dois m'occuper de sa secrétaire, voulez-vous prendre le risque d'être à ma place et qu'elle vous présente à notre numéro?_

 _-Je ne suis pas aussi cultivé que vous Finch._

 _-Cette mission est pour moi , je ne peux pas rester derrière mon écran définitivement._

 _-Parfois j'aimerais !_

Finch sourit. Reese le surprotégeait et cela le faisait parfois rire, même si savait que cela était une grande preuve de son amour.

- _Je serais attentif Mr Reese, au moindre mouvement suspect, je saurai quoi faire._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_ Tenta Reese.

- _Je me servirais de vous en tant que bouclier._ Ricana Finch.

Reese eu un large sourire et en profita pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon.

- _Je suis fier de vous Harold._

 _-Il faut croire que vous êtes un bon professeur._

 _-Excellent même je dirais._

 _-John, comment vont vos chevilles ?_

 _-Elles vont très bien, ne vous en faites pas !_ Rigola Reese.

Finch reprit l'ordinateur qui était sur la table basse et consulta les documents.

- _Ce soir nous devons être sur place à 20h avec nos invitations. Mlle Shaw et Mlle Groves seront présentes en tant qu'employées à cette cérémonie, Root en serveuse et Mlle Shaw assurera au petit bar de l'hôtel._

 _-Elle va être ravie._ S'amusa Reese, s'imaginant sans peine de voir l'ex-tueuse jongler avec des verres et réaliser des cocktails d'alcools explosifs.

- _En ce qui nous concerne, je serais présent en tant que Harold Wren et vous serez mon associé, sous la couverture de John Randall._

 _-On garde les bonnes habitudes._

 _-Toujours Mr Reese, surtout quand il s'agit de nous voir ensemble._ Sourit Finch.

- _Et j'espère qu'on utilisera souvent ces alias !_

Harold se retourna vers lui.

- _Vous préférez que je vous appelle Mr Reese ou Mr Randall ?_ Fit-il provocateur.

- _Hum, j'ai une préférence pour Reese mais sinon aucun de ces noms._

 _-Pardon ?_

- _Je préfère quand vous m'appelez par mon prénom…_ Souffla Reese.

 _-John !_

 _-Oui celui là. J'aime bien la façon que vous avez pour le prononcer !_

 _-Ah ?_ Emit Finch.

- _Le John quand je vous taquine trop, le John quand vous être en colère, le John quand vous êtes inquiet, le John quand vous me donnez un ordre…_

 _-Je vous donne des ordres ?!_

 _-Mais bien sûr Finch mais après tout vous êtes mon patron …_

 _-Hum._

 _-Et je dois admettre que j'aime bien recevoir des ordres._ Termina John avec un sourire taquin.

- _Ca suffit Mr Reese !_ Réprimanda Finch.

Reese cala son dos sur le dossier du canapé, soupirant.

- _Si vous voulez une occupation, vous pouvez préparer les tenues de soirée Mr Reese, il est déjà presque 18h._

 _-A vos ordres !_ Répondit Reese en bondissant hors du canapé.

Finch l'observa se diriger vers la chambre et secoua la tête, avant de reprendre sa consultation numérique.

Deux heures plus tard, ils pénétraient dans l'hôtel où avait lieu le gala caritatif. Le programme de la soirée était unique, Finch n'en avait jamais vu des comme ça jusqu'à aujourd'hui : la soirée commençait par des mises en bouches avec un apéritif puis une vente aux enchères, pour poursuivre avec un dîner très important, entrecoupé de pauses afin de permettre aux invités de faire connaissance ou exécuter quelques pas de danses.

Toute l'équipe était en place, chacun avait son oreillette afin de maintenir la conversation pour signaler plus facilement les détails les plus infimes mais importants. Root était habillée en serveuse et était méconnaissable, riant avec les invités de la soirée tout en servant leurs consommations. Shaw gardait toujours sa légendaire tête froide mais Reese devina que sous cette apparence, elle prenait du plaisir à jouer ce rôle. Et visiblement, plusieurs hommes étaient satisfaits des mélanges qu'elle réalisait et revenaient régulièrement au bar. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Shaw ne les chassait pas, au contraire cela l'occupait, même si elle gardait discrètement un œil sur les alentours.

Ayant laissé leurs blousons au vestiaire, Finch et Reese se mêlèrent à la foule. C'était une soirée chic et chacun abordait une tenue correcte. Reese s'était vu forcé de porter une cravate quant à Finch, lui portait fidèlement un trois-pièces impeccable, avec son petit nœud papillon noir.

- _Je vais essayer de rester le plus près de notre numéro Finch._

 _-Faites, je m'occupe de sa secrétaire, je l'ai repéré au bar._

 _-Soyez prudent._

 _-Toujours John, vous aussi._

 _-J'y compte bien._

Reese alla se placer à quelques mètres de l'homme, qui était encore entouré de ses deux gardes. Finch claudiqua jusqu'au bar et prit place à côté de la femme. Shaw l'avait vu arriver et s'empressa de s'occuper de lui.

- _Bonsoir, vous désirez ?_

 _-Deux doigts de Whisky._ Répondit Finch avec un sourire en coin.

Sa voisine de bar hocha la tête.

 _-Vous vous limitez ?_

Finch pivota en direction de la jeune femme.

- _Je ne tiens pas facilement à l'alcool, il vaudrait mieux que je garde la tête entière pour les enchères._ Répondit Finch.

- _Je vois, vous êtes donateur ?_

 _-Exactement et vous ?_

 _-Oh je ne fais qu'accompagner mon patron, mais comme si ses gardes ne lui suffisaient pas…_ Fit –elle, avec un geste de main agacé.

 _-C'est regrettable qu'il ne vous soit pas d'une compagnie._

Finch savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux avec la secrétaire de Jones, mais il avait exposé son plan à son compagnon avant de se lancer dedans. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'approche d'elle, car elle était la seule en qui leur numéro avait confiance puisque c'était elle qui sélectionnait les CV. Finch avait apprit dans ses recherches que Jones donnait une charge de travail importante à la femme, mais qu'elle était généreusement payée pour son travail. L'informaticien avait soupçonné une histoire derrière et tentait d'obtenir quelques informations utiles.

- _Je vais devoir passer la soirée seule, une fois de plus._ Soupira-t-elle.

- _Et si je vous proposais de vous joindre à moi ?_

 _-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, volontiers. Vous êtes venus seul ?_

 _-Non, je suis avec mon associé._

 _-Et il n'est pas avec vous ?_

 _-Il fait le tour des invités pour me prévenir des potentiels acheteurs qui miseraient gros pour les enchères._

 _-Pourquoi fait-il cela ?_ Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

 _-Parce que cela me permet de mettre en place une petite stratégie qui fait que j'augmente le prix et les autres continueront à le vouloir, donc…_

 _-Ils miseront encore plus. C'est dangereux de jouer à ce jeu là._ Fit-elle, en faisant tourner son verre, vide.

- _C'est là que cela devient intéressant._ Souffla Finch, voulant mettre la femme en confiance. _C'est ce que fait mon associé, il sait à chaque fois à quel point je dois pousser et à quel moment je dois arrêter._

 _-Il doit être très observateur alors._ Fit-elle avec un sourire. _Si je ne m'abuse c'est ce charmant homme là-bas ?_

Finch suivit le regard de la jeune femme et tomba sur celui de John, qui lui fit un petit sourire craquant. Finch sentit son cœur se réchauffer mais resta neutre.

- _C'est bien lui._ Confirma Finch.

- _Beau gosse en tout cas._ Ne put s'empêcher la secrétaire.

- _Je ne crains que John ne soit pas disponible._ Fit Finch.

- _Ah il est déjà prit ?_

 _-Exactement. Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, Harold. Harold Wren._ Fit-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Elle sourit et serra la main en retour.

- _Cathy Palmers._

Finch, poli comme toujours acquiesça la tête en avec un sourire en coin.

- _Finch, je commence à être jaloux là._ Fit Reese dans l'oreillette. L'informaticien manqua de bondir et chercha du regard son partenaire. Lorsqu'il tomba sur lui, Reese fit un signe de tête, lui demandant de venir.

- _Excusez-moi, mon associé à quelque chose à me dire. N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre si vous trouvez que votre patron vous abandonne longtemps._

 _-J'y penserai._

Finch descendit de la chaise haute, prenant son verre et alla rejoindre Reese.

- _C'est bon John, vous êtes rassuré ?_

 _-Je préfère, je commençais à croire que vous filtriez vraiment._

 _-Oh Mr Reese._ Souffla Finch. _Vous savez que je n'ai que des yeux pour quelqu'un._

Reese posa un regard doux sur lui.

- _Ravi de savoir ça Harold. Et cessez de rougir._

Finch fronça un sourcil en sa direction et Reese haussa les épaules, avant de se pencher vers lui.

- _On devrait s'installer, Jones a choisit sa place, nous devrions en profiter._

 _-D'accord._ Approuva Finch.

Reese posa une main sur le dos de son compagnon et le guida. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Cathy qui manqua de lâcher son verre, sa bouche formant un O. Finch lança un regard lourd de sens à son associé avant de prendre place à une table proche de celle de leur numéro. Reese s'assit à ses côtés. C'est à ce moment là que Root se rapprocha d'eux.

- _Bonsoirs Messieurs, vous désirez un petit toast ?_ Questionna-t-elle, joyeuse, tout en présentant son plateau, qui offrait divers choix.

- _Volontiers._ Répondit Finch avant d'en emparer d'un.

- _Non merci, je me réserve._ Répondit Reese.

- _Vous avez raison, le dîner va être copieux._ Fit la fausse serveuse avant de passer à la table de Jones et d'en faire autant.

- _Vous êtes parfaite dans votre rôle Mlle Groves._ Fit discrètement Finch. _Et Mlle Shaw, vous avez du succès._

 _-C'est ma meilleure couverture de tout les temps Finch !_ Répondit Sameen.

- _Ma chérie, t'aurais pu faire un effort sur le décolleté …_ Fit Root.

Finch grimaça tandis que John se pinça les lèvres.

- _Et pour quoi faire ? Pour que les pervers me matent ! No way !_

 _-Non … pour m'encourager._ Répondit la hackeuse.

- _Au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu devrais aller proposer ton plateau à la table 24, ils t'attendent depuis au moins dix minutes._

 _-T'es pas drôle Shaw._ Bougonna Root.

- _Les filles, on n'est pas là pour se chipoter._ Rappela John.

- _Rabat-joie !_ Répondirent-t-elle en chœur.

Reese bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise et Finch retira ses lunettes, passant une main lasse sur son visage. Les femmes avaient beau êtres les plus douées que Finch n'avait jamais rencontré mais parfois elles l'exaspérait. De plus ils n'avaient jamais cru qu'un jour elles finiraient ensemble, mais maintenant que c'était le cas, leurs échanges étaient spéciaux et parfois il ne préférait pas les entendre.

La soirée continua son cours, la vente aux enchères avait été très animée, mais Finch n'avait pas beaucoup participé, ce qui avait surpris John, qui lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, Finch avait regardé autour de lui et avait glissé une main sur celle de John, sous la nappe, en signe de réconfort. Reese avait été étonné de ce geste et n'avait rien ajouté. A présent, qu'ils avaient mangé les entrées, ils attendaient le plat principal. L'orchestre jouait des mélodies de chansons douces et quelques couples dansaient.

Reese menait d'un œil sa surveillance et lorsqu'il vit Jones s'éloigner pour aller à l'extérieur, il fit signe à son compagnon qu'il allait le suivre.

- _Les filles, vous veillez sur Finch !_ Ordonna John alors qu'il s'éclipsait parmi la foule.

Finch soupira, jamais John ne cessait de le protéger. Il vit Root lui lancer un client d'œil alors qu'elle débarrassait une table voisine. Il sentit une présence à sa gauche et il se tourna pour voir Cathy prendre place côté de lui.

- _Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous me disiez que votre associé était prit._ Souffla-t-elle.

- _Ah ?_ Emit Finch, perturbé.

- _Vous êtes ensemble non ?_

 _-Comment vous … ?_

 _-Vous essayez de le cacher, mais sachez que je repère vite les jeux de regards._ Fit-elle, posant son coude sur la table et calant son menton au creux de sa main.

- _Je vois._

 _-Ne soyez pas gênés. Vous êtes mignons tout les deux vous savez._

 _-Je… merci._ Bredouilla Finch alors qu'il trouvait le qualificatif absurde.

- _Je remarque qu'il vous a faussé compagnie Harold._

 _-Oh John n'aime pas vraiment ces genres de fêtes, il est parti prendre l'air._

 _-Tout comme mon patron, sauf qu'il fume …_

 _-Humhum._

Ils restèrent un moment à observer les autres convives qui continuaient à effectuer quelques pas de danse au son de la musique.

- _Vous voulez danser ?_ Proposa la secrétaire.

- _Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué._

 _-Nous pouvons y aller en douceur. Ne vous en faites pas j'ai remarqué que vous ne marchiez pas comme tout le monde._

Finch lui sourit, se leva et lui tendit une main, voulant faire plaisir à la jeune femme. Elle la prit et ils allèrent sur la piste où d'autres pseudos-couples dansaient déjà. Mains dans les mains, ils commencèrent à entamer une petite danse, sans pour autant se retrouvés collés, juste la distance nécessaire.

- _Ouaouh Hey Root t'as vu ça ?!_ Put entendre Finch.

- _Pas mal, mais il dansait bien mieux avec moi._ Roucoula sa compagne.

Finch fit semblant de remettre ses lunettes en place et appuya discrètement sur son oreillette pour couper la communication.

- _Et vous ? Vous n'avez personne ?_ Demanda Finch, désireux de continuer sa petite enquête.

- _J'avais quelqu'un mais c'est fini._ Fit-elle tristement.

- _Je suis désolé pour vous, vous finirez par trouver le bon._ Rassura Finch.

- _Merci._

La musique traîna et Finch continua à suivre les mouvements en compagnie de la femme. Il aurait préféré que ce soit John, mais en y repensant il n'avait jamais dansé avec lui, seulement avec Root et avec Shaw, cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois et il avait bien cru qu'il allait souffrir puisque la jeune femme n'était pas très douce dans certains de ces gestes. Il sentit Cathy perdre légèrement l'équilibre et fronça les sourcils en la voyant blanche.

- _Vous allez bien Mlle Palmers ?_ Demanda Finch, inquiet.

- _J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'estomac retourné._ Avoua-t-elle.

- _Vous voulez qu'on arrête ?_

 _-Oui, s'il vous plaît._

Finch mit son mal être sur le compte de la petite danse, après tout, tout le monde n'était pas capable de supporter des petits pas à un rythme lent. Il la vit chanceler et la rattrapa de justesse en empoignant un de ses bras. Il nota que sa respiration semblait irrégulière.

 _-Venez, je vous accompagne, vous avez sans doute besoin de vous rafraîchir._ Fit Finch, tel un gentleman. Il garda sa main son sur bras et l'amena vers les toilettes. Elle le remercia brièvement et entra dans les toilettes des femmes. Finch se surprit à espérer que cela passerait. Alors qu'il attendait dans le couloir, vide, il entendit un fracas. Il sursauta et se rapprocha de la porte.

- _Mlle Palmers ?_

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira. Il poussa la porte et lorsqu'il vit le corps de la femme allongée sur le sol, prise de convulsions, il se précipita sur elle et tenta de l'immobiliser. Elle régurgitait un liquide blanchâtre mousseux et Finch recula légèrement pour ne pas recevoir les projections. Il sentit immédiatement un changement, elle faiblissait dangereusement et elle finit par se stabiliser, poussant un râle. Choqué, Finch porta une main à la nuque de la femme, pour constater qu'elle ne respirait plus.

Affolé par la violence et la rapidité de la mort, il se leva et entreprit d'appuyer son oreillette pour prévenir ses coéquipiers. Mais cela n'arriva jamais. Il sentit un violent coup dans le dos et tomba sur le corps de la femme, inconscient.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Je vois que je commence fort. J'ai envie de dire : êtes-vous prêt(e)s pour la suite ?!**

 **Remerciements à : isatis2013 ( Oui ils sont mignons, toujours !) , DanielaReese ( Intriguant ? voilà une suite pour te rendre encore plus accro ;-)), Jade181184 ( Si cela commence bien, alors j'espère que la suite te conviendra !) et Rochelle17 ( Et après on dit que c'est moi la perverse ... Hein !).**

 **Au passage... Joyeux Anniversaire Coljayjay !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Où est passé Finch ?**

- _Shaw, Root, vous avez toujours un contact avec Finch ?_ Demanda Reese, alors qu'il revenait dans la salle, veillant sur Jones.

- _Il a coupé son oreillette il y a quelques minutes …_ Répondit Root, qui poussait son chariot d'assiettes propres dans les rangées.

- _Parce que vous vous êtes permis de faire une remarque sur la chorégraphie qu'il faisait avec Cathy ?_ S'agaça Reese.

- _Oui, dommage que tu ais manqué ça !_ Fit Shaw, depuis le bar, frottant un verre avec son chiffon.

Reese scanna la salle du regard et remarqua qu'il ne voyait pas Finch. Il vérifia une deuxième fois et sentit une mauvaise impression le gagner petit à petit.

- _Les filles, vous savez où il est ?_

 _-Je l'ai vu partir avec l'autre vers les toilettes._ Dit Shaw.

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Elle semblait mal en point, Harry a dû lui donner le tournis !_ Se moqua la hackeuse.

- _Je vais voir si je le trouve._

Reese fit un signe de tête vers Shaw, qui lui répondit par un acquiescement positif et elle se plaça de manière à garder un œil sur le milliardaire, qui visiblement était occupé à charmer deux femmes à une table éloignée. Reese prit la direction des toilettes et entra dans ceux des hommes. Ne le trouvant pas, il réfléchit et grimaça. Il en sortit et alla à coté, dans ceux des femmes. Il poussa la porte après avoir écouté s'il y avait une présence et lorsqu'il vit la secrétaire allongée sur le sol, il se précipita dessus. Il porta sa main au cou mais soupira de frustration.

- _Shaw, Root, Cathy est morte._

 _-Quoi ?!_ Répondirent-elles.

 _-Sans doute un empoissonnement._

 _-Tu as trouvé Finch ?_ Demanda Shaw.

 _-Non, pas encore._

Reese se leva et inspecta les diverses cabines, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était seul avec le corps inanimé. Son cœur battait la chamade, il fallait qu'il retrouve son compagnon le plus vite possible. Il sortit son téléphone et appela Fusco.

- _Salut Superman, vu l'heure à laquelle tu m'appelles, je présume que ça se passe mal à votre gala ?_

 _-Très fin Lionel, mais oui nous avons un problème._

 _-Qui est ?_

 _-Un meurtre._

 _-Quoi ?! T'étais pas censé surveiller ton gars ?!_

 _-Lui est toujours vivant, mais pas sa secrétaire._

 _-Oh._ Souffla Fusco. _J'arrive avec les gars._

 _-Fais vite, je dois chercher Finch._

 _-Tu l'as perdu ?_ Ricana Fusco, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- _Oui et je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé alors grouille !_ Râla Reese.

Fusco débarqua cinq minutes après l'appel et autorisa Reese à quitter la scène de crime pour lui permettre de se mettre à la recherche de Finch. Reese prit son portable et tenta de l'appeler. Cela sonna dans le vide. Il enclencha l'application de géolocalisation et un point se forma à l'intérieur du bâtiment, dans un des nombreux couloirs. Confiant, Reese se dirigea vers le point mais une fois qu'il y fut, il ne trouva rien. N'y comprenant plus rien, il vérifia à nouveau la position de Finch, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Reese fouilla le couloir et son regard fut attiré par l'extincteur accroché au mur. Il s'y rapprocha et pu voir le portable de Finch caché derrière. Fermant les yeux pour tenter de chasser sa panique, il l'attrapa et vérifia. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Finch, pas un message, pas un seul de ses codes secrets. Il décida de retourner dans la salle principale et Root passa près de lui.

- _Tu l'as trouvé ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Je finis de mettre les couverts et je t'aide._ Fit-elle, se dépêchant de finir sa part de travail.

Reese jeta un œil discret sur leur numéro. Celui-ci n'était visiblement pas inquiet de l'absence de sa secrétaire. Il serra des poings, prit d'une colère enfouie et se rapprocha de lui. Ses gardes du corps s'interposèrent face à lui.

 _-Je peux parler à votre patron deux minutes ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser l'approcher tant qu'il ne donne pas son accord._

 _-Alors demandez-lui._

Jones se retourna à cet instant et ordonna à ses gardes de reculer.

- _Bonsoir Monsieur… ?_

 _-John Randall._ Répondit sèchement Reese.

- _Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

 _-J'aimerai que vous preniez deux minutes pour regarder s'il ne manque pas quelqu'un avec vous._

Jones fronça les sourcils et regarda l'assemblée.

- _Ah, ma chère secrétaire est déjà partie._

 _-Justement non._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce qu'elle est morte._ Souffla Reese.

Le visage de l'homme se décomposa au fur et à mesure, laissant apparaître de la tristesse.

- _Mais qu'est ce que…Non …_

Reese comprit. Finch avait eu raison de soupçonner une relation amoureuse entre Cathy et Yvan.

- _Je ne vous crois pas..._ Reprit Jones.

 _-Alors dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous montrer._

Reese empoigna le bras de Jones, mais les gardes du corps réagirent aussitôt. L'un d'entre eux attrapa le bras de Reese, mais l'ex-agent fut plus malin et anticipa le coup. Il tordit méchamment le bras de son adversaire, dont l'os émit un craquement sinistre. Alors que l'autre allait partir à la charge, une bouteille de vodka vola et alla l'assommer durement. Reese regarda le corps de l'agent s'écrouler lamentablement sur le parquet et tourna la tête en direction du bar. Shaw haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

 _-Bon venez._ Fit-il à l'intention du milliardaire.

A ce moment là, une dizaine de policiers firent leur apparition dans la grande salle. Celui qui semblait être le chef de l'équipe donna une consigne aussitôt, adressée aux convives de la soirée.

- _Ecoutez-moi tous. Personne ne sort d'ici tant que l'un d'entre nous n'aura pas pris votre identité et posé quelques questions !_

Des murmures et des désapprobations s'élevèrent de l'assemblée, mais Reese n'y prêta pas attention et poussa Jones dans le couloir menant aux toilettes. Il retrouva Fusco avec la scientifique dans les toilettes et après un échange de regards, Fusco donna son accord et Jones put entrer dans les toilettes. La simple vue du corps allongé et inanimé suffit à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le carrelage froid, le souffle court.

- _Cathy … oh non …. Ma chérie …_

Fusco se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- _Venez, ne restez pas ici._

L'homme se laissa faire et se releva. Fusco l'emmena à l'extérieur. Reese soupira et se remit à la recherche de Finch, maintenant qu'il était sûr que Yvan était en sécurité avec le lieutenant Fusco, au lieu de ses deux gardes du corps, qui ne lui inspirait guère confiance. Root vint à sa rencontre.

 _-J'ai cherché dans la cuisine, dans les réserves et au coin fumeur, je n'ai aucune trace de lui._

 _-Et toi Shaw ?_ Demanda Reese dans l'oreillette.

- _Pas de signe dans la salle._

 _-Il y a des caméras dans les couloirs John._ Remarqua la hackeuse.

Alors qu'elle allait s'avancer pour se rapprocher d'une caméra, elle se stoppa net. Reese la regarda, inquiet.

- _La machine me dit qu'aucune des caméras n'est fonctionnelle…_

 _-Comment est-ce possible ?! C'est Finch qui les a coupés ?!_

 _-Non, elle me dit que la communication a été coupée au moment où Harry est entré dans les toilettes des femmes._

 _-Finch a assisté à la mort de Cathy ?_

 _-J'en ai bien peur._ Souffla la hackeuse. _T'as essayé son portable ?_

Reese eu un soupir triste et lui montra le portable de son compagnon. Root gémit.

- _Pas de caméra, pas de portable … Tu lui avais remis une puce dans ses lunettes ?_

 _-Oui mais je n'arrive pas à la localiser._

- _Si la puce est grillée…_

Reese regarda dans le vide.

- _Nos chances de retrouver Finch sont …_ Il déglutit. _Non, nous devons le retrouver, il a besoin de nous._

 _-Je vais aller chercher Bear, il nous aidera peut être pour une piste._

 _-Bonne idée._ Approuva la tueuse qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- _Je vais le chercher, continuez à fouiller les lieux en attendant._ Conseilla Root avant de disparaître.

Reese et Shaw se mirent donc à la recherche de leur patron. Ils passèrent dans tous les couloirs, vérifièrent les différents étages, les escaliers, les caves, et même les combles, remuant tout sur leur passage. Dix minutes plus tard, Reese se sentait de moins en moins confiant et commençait à se sentir nerveux.

- _On le trouvera, tôt ou tard. Nous l'avons toujours retrouvé._ Fit Sameen.

Reese soupira longuement. Bear déboula et lui sauta dessus. L'ex-agent le caressa et lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille. Bear écouta attentivement puis suivi docilement son maître qui l'emmena devant la porte du lieu où avait été commis le crime. Bear commença à renifler la moquette du couloir et gémit. Reese lança un regard apeuré vers les filles, elles même ne comprenaient pas la réaction du chien. Bear traça le chemin prit par Finch et l'équipe le suivit. Le malinois passa dans plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant une sortie de secours. Root la poussa et Bear continua son exploration.

Une ruelle délabrée, située à l'arrière du bâtiment. Shaw examina les alentours et nota la discrétion de cet endroit insalubre, même s'il faisait nuit. Bear se dirigea vers une benne et Reese sentit son cœur rater un battement. Le canin se mit sur ses pattes arrières et aboya. Root, voyant Reese immobile, prit l'initiative et alla ouvrir la poubelle. Elle plongea la main et en sortit un morceau de tissu. Reese fronça les sourcils.

- _Mais .. c'est …_ Commença Root.

 _-Son nœud papillon_ Acheva Reese.

- _C'est mauvais signe._ Compléta Shaw.

- _Nous devons continuer à le chercher ! Bear !_

Le malinois reprit son travail et traça sur quelques mètres mais s'arrêta au milieu de la ruelle. Il s'assit et couina.

 _-Finch a été emmené en voiture. Bear ne peut pas nous en dire plus._ Nota Reese.

Le portable de Reese sonna et il décrocha.

- _Oui Lionel ?_

 _-J'ai des infos sur ton numéro et sur la victime._

 _-Je t'écoute._

Reese mit le téléphone sur haut parleur.

- _Yvan Jones a été en couple pendant une année avec Cathy Palmers. Ils ont rompu parce que cela influençait leur travail et amenait une mauvaise ambiance. Cependant ils ont décidé de rester amis._

 _-Je vois._ Emit Reese.

- _La scientifique a prélevé quelques échantillons sur Cathy. Mais ils sont certains que la mort a été très rapide. Je peux te dire que la victime s'est sentie mal et qu'elle a convulsé avant de sombrer._

 _-Une mort rapide … Quelqu'un qui ne veut pas se faire choper._ Fit Shaw.

- _Sameen !_ S'exclama Root, lui lançant un regard sévère, alors que Reese se raidissait.

- _Meurtre par empoisonnement ?_

 _-C'est quasiment sûr._ Répondit Fusco.

Reese ferma les yeux, s'imaginant sans peine Finch découvrir le corps de Cathy. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était la suite de cet évènement.

- _Toujours pas trouvé Finch ?_ Demanda Fusco.

- _Non._ Répondit Root.

- _Vous avez fouillé partout ?_

 _-Nous avons retourné le bâtiment Lionel !_ Grogna Reese.

- _Vous avez essayé dans d'autres endroits ?_

 _-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit…_ Commença Samantha.

 _-Rien ne nous empêche de vérifier._ Trancha John.

- _Il faut qu'on s'y mette tout de suite._ Fit Shaw.

- _Oui, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. John, tu vérifies ton loft et l'appart que tu partages avec Harry, Shaw et moi allons voir au parc et à la bibliothèque. Il ne peut qu'être à ces endroits là s'il est quelque part._

Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Reese bondit dans sa voiture et alla à son loft. Il n'y trouva aucune trace de l'informaticien, ni même à leur appartement. Assis derrière le volant, il claqua la tête sur le repose-tête et ferma les yeux, expirant longuement, les mains serrées sur le volant. Il secoua la tête négativement et démarra en trombe. Il arriva sur un lieu précis et en sorti doucement. Il posa son regard sur le banc, vide. Prit d'une tristesse infinie, il referma la portière et s'avança doucement, marchant dans la pelouse humide.

- _Vous ne me devez rien Mr Reese.C'est le nom que vous préférez n'est ce pas ? Je sais que vous en avez plusieurs. N'ayez crainte je ne dirais rien à personne._

Il s'arrêta là où il avait fait une halte la première fois qu'il avait rencontré l'informaticien, en ce jour de septembre. Même si cela faisait plus de trois ans que cette scène s'était déroulée, il avait l'impression d'entendre à nouveau les paroles de Finch.

- _Je sais absolument tout sur vous Mr Reese. Je sais ce que vous faisiez pour le gouvernement. Je sais que vous avez eu des doutes concernant ce travail. Je sais que le gouvernement vous croit mort comme tout le monde._

En y repensant, il se souvenait de ce profond sentiment d'intrusion dans sa vie privée. Lui qui avait été militaire, ces propos l'avaient déstabilisé. Jamais en vingt ans de carrière, une seule personne n'avait réussi à le percer facilement. Et la suite avait confirmé les choses.

- _Je sais que vous vous noyez dans l'alcool depuis des mois. Je sais que vous cherchez une façon plus efficace de mourir._

Il avait déglutit. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que cela ne soit pas visible, mais cet unique homme l'avait compris. Sur des millions d'habitants, un seul s'en était aperçu.

- _Vous voyez, le savoir n'est pas un problème._

Si, à ses yeux, cela avait été un problème. Si lui seul le savait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller jusqu'à son geste.

- _Faire quelque chose de ce savoir, c'est ici que vous intervenez._

Comment, lui qui était perdu depuis des mois, en balade, pouvait intervenir ?

- _Vous pouvez m'appeler Mr Finch. Nous pouvons nous aider mutuellement._

Aider ? Il n'était déjà pas capable de se sauver lui-même, alors comment pouvait-il venir en aide ? Surtout à un inconnu ? Qui était cet homme au nom de Finch ? Cela l'avait intrigué et il avait préféré le laisser continuer.

- _Il ne vous faut ni psychiatre, ni groupe de soutien, ni de cachets._

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il me faut ?_

 _-Il vous faut un but. Plus précisément un travail._

Il était toujours partant pour du travail, mais il avait eu besoin d'explications à l'époque. Reese bougea et alla prendre place sur le banc, regardant le fleuve, qui bougeait selon la direction du vent. Plus de trois ans déjà. Le temps s'était écoulé rapidement avec son nouveau travail. Mais de plus, il avait eu une occupation : découvrir qui était Finch, apprendre à le connaître, anticiper ses demandes et ses besoins, prendre soin de lui sans que celui-ci ne le voit. Il était devenu assez rapidement le centre de ses attentions. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

- _Vous avez une décision à prendre._

 _-La machine vous a donné un autre numéro._

 _-Il y aura toujours des numéros. Il faut que vous soyez prévenu._

 _-Pourquoi moi ?_

 _-Il y a longtemps que je vous observe John. Nous avons plus en commun que vous le ne croyez. Pour commencer, les gens pensent que nous sommes morts._

Finch avait eu un premier léger sourire. Mais triste.

- _Vous avez programmé la machine pour effacer les non-pertinents. Et maintenant vous essayez de les sauver. Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?_

Reese rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté. Espérant voir son compagnon mais la place était vide.

- _Disons que vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un. Si vous partez, je vous donnerai assez d'argent pour aller loin. Pour disparaître._ Crut-il entendre à nouveau.

Ces paroles, en apparence ne lui avaient rien fait, mais son cœur avait été touché. Il n'avait plus voulu disparaitre, il avait eu de bonnes raisons de rester. Oui il ne regrettait pas, Finch lui avait donné un nouveau souffle et cela lui avait permit de se retrouver et bien plus, puisqu'il était de nouveau amoureux.

 _-Et si je reste ?_

 _-Tôt ou tard, nous finirons tous les deux par mourir. Pour de vrai cette fois._

Reese s'agita et espéra que ce jour n'était pas arrivé. Il devait absolument retrouver son compagnon, celui qui le rendait heureux, qui était capable de le comprendre, qui pouvait toujours trouver les bons mots pour lui parler, qui savait tout ses points faibles, qui savait lui donner le sourire dès le matin. Sans lui, le monde lui paraissait déprimant et vide. Il se leva et plus que motivé, il alla rejoindre les filles à la bibliothèque.

- _T'as quelque chose John ?_ Demanda Root alors qu'il montait les marches pour rejoindre le bureau central.

- _Rien._

 _-J'ai lancé le téléchargement des images des caméras des rues._ Annonça Shaw.

- _J'espère que nous pourrons en tirer quelque chose._

Reese commença à marcher de long en large, très nerveux. Il lui fallait au moins un indice, peut importe lequel, il avait besoin de savoir que Finch était toujours en vie et qu'il allait bien.

- _Arrêtes de tourner comme un lion en cage, tu me fous le tournis !_ Râla la tueuse.

Reese lui lança un regard noir. Le téléphone de Finch se mit à sonner, surprenant l'assemblée. Reese l'enclencha et le mit sur haut parleur, tandis que Root lança en vitesse le logiciel de localisation des appels sur le système de Finch.

 _-Alpha, Téta, Stop, Charles, Livre, Sentiments, Famille, Romeo, Dent._

Reese n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi la machine avait –elle appelé directement sur le portable de son bien –aimé ? Et pourquoi un numéro alors qu'ils en avaient déjà un en cours ? Reese sentit son cœur s'accélérer et alla chercher les livres correspondant en vitesse. Il revint et Root lui annonça un message de la machine tandit que Shaw entrait les premiers chiffres du numéro d'identité.

- _La machine me dit qu'Yvan Jones est en sécurité et que nous n'avons plus besoin de nous occuper de lui …_

 _-Comment est-ce possible ?_ Fit Reese, désarçonné.

 _-C'est une première. Une mission qui se termine avant notre intervention._ Fit Root, contrariée.

Elle regarda sa compagne faire et lorsqu'elle vit l'identité du nouveau numéro apparaître, un moment de flottement se fit. Reese contourna la table et put voir la photo de Finch sur l'écran. Cela en fut de trop pour l'agent qui recula sur le coup, sonné et haletant, la panique l'emparant. Finch était en danger et la machine avait donné son numéro en urgence. La perspective de l'idée de perdre définitivement Harold lui fit du mal. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Trop peu d'éléments, cela ne le rassurait guère. Il posa sa main sur le bureau, mais ne put se contrôler et il tomba dans les pommes.

 _ **A suivre ...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! Bon visiblement vous angoissez ... Hum je ne dirais rien !**

 **Remerciements à : isatis2013( pauvre secrétaire. Non je ne veux pas vous tuer !), Jade181184 ( tu as raison de t'inquiéter), DanielaReese ( Ah ? Merci pour l'autorisation ! :-) ) et Rochelle17 ( Un début de réponse ici concernant Finch ? Ou pas ? )**

 **Je rappelle qu'il est interdit de s'en prendre à l'écrivaine, je ne suis que l'interface de ma mumuse.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Premiers indices.**

Il remua doucement, bougea sa tête sur le côté et souffla. Il serra des dents et se crispa. Il voulut bouger ses bras mais remarqua assez rapidement qu'il en était incapable, tout comme ses jambes. Il gémit, sentant les liens à ses poignets et à ses chevilles. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, papillonnant bêtement, pour découvrir qu'il était allongé dans un lit banquette métallique, sur un vieux matelas non recouvert. Perdu, il regarda au plafond et le détailla. Seule une ampoule éclairait la pièce et celle-ci sentait fortement l'humidité.

Soupirant, il nota que les murs qui l'entouraient n'étaient que de la vieille pierre blanche qui verdissait, puis il vit une porte en bois qui semblait solide au fond de la pièce. Grommelant, il tenta de se redresser malgré les liens mais ils étaient trop serrés. De plus son dos le rappela à l'ordre et il ferma de nouveau les yeux, tentant de respirer convenablement. Il se força à se souvenir de la dernière chose dont il se rappelait.

La soirée ou plutôt le gala. Il avait prit contact avec la secrétaire d'Yvan Jones et elle l'avait rejoint lorsque John était parti suivre le numéro. Elle lui avait proposé une petite danse et il avait accepté. Il déglutit, sentant sa gorge sèche. Il l'avait ensuite accompagné vers le coin d'eau. Respiration hachée. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa découverte et commença à paniquer légèrement. Qui s'en était pris à la charmante secrétaire ? Qui l'avait assommé ? Mais surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans un endroit pareil ? Pourquoi lui ? Y avait-il quelqu'un dans les parages ? Et surtout, combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il était là ? Est-ce que John était déjà à sa recherche ?

Il tentait de résoudre l'équation, mais il y avait beaucoup trop d'inconnues pour qu'il puisse y parvenir. Il détestait avoir ce sentiment de rien contrôler.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tenta de jeter un œil à sa tenue. Bon il n'avait plus son nœud papillon mais portait encore sa tenue de soirée complète, bien que froissée à présent. Mais il constata qu'il avait froid et un frisson parcouru son échine. Il grimaça, sentant un pincement douloureux dans son dos. Le coup avait été bien placé et il en ressentait des effets à présent. Il avait absolument besoin de bouger, sa position n'était guère confortable. Il essaya de tirer sur les liens de ses poignets mais le plastique lui irrita sévèrement la peau. Nouveau soupir.

- _John …_ Souffla-t-il, presqu'inutilement.

Il avait besoin de lui, de ses bras, de son étreinte si réconfortante. Il ressentait un énorme vide en ce moment-même.

- _S'il vous plaît …_ Fit-il plus fort.

Il se tut. Il écouta d'une oreille attentive mais ne capta que le silence. Un silence inquiétant à ses yeux.

- _Y a quelqu'un ?_ Demanda-t-il plus fort.

Sa voix résonna sur les parois et il frissonna. Soudain un claquement se fit entendre et Finch sursauta. Des bruits de pas lourds se rapprochèrent de lui et il lança un regard vers la porte, affolé. Il put entendre les cliquetis de clés et la porte se déverrouiller quelques secondes après. La première chose qu'il vit fut la grande forme imposante qui se rapprocha de lui dans une démarche dictée. L'homme se posta près de lui et Finch déglutit lorsqu'il le vit poser une couverture polaire au bout du lit.

- _Vous n'allez rien faire ?_ Demanda l'homme, sûr de lui.

Finch voulu lui répondre mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il était trop occupé à le dévisager. Grand, costaud, brun avec quelques mèches rebelles, des yeux marrons, des mains qui semblaient capable d'une force puissante. Il pouvait avoir une quarantaine d'année, voire la cinquantaine à en juger par les petites rides du visage.

- _J'attends une réponse._ Reprit l'homme, durement.

Finch manqua de s'étrangler face à cette voix si contrôlée et bien ajustée.

- _Non …_ Répondit-il, finalement, mal à l'aise.

- _Bien._

L'homme passa sa main dans le dos et en brandit un canif. Le cerveau de l'informaticien marcha à vive allure, craignant les pires des scénarios mais l'homme lui coupa seulement les liens. Finch cligna des yeux hébétés. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi semblait-t-il si conciliant ? Que lui voulait-il ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu, il en était certain. Avait-il un rapport avec Yvan Jones ? Ou le meurtre de Cathy ? Jusque où cet homme était-il capable d'aller dans la violence ? Tant de questions sans réponse.

- _Levez-vous._ Ordonna –t-il.

Finch préféra suivre son ordre, ne voulant aucunement contrarier celui qui le détenait. Il se redressa péniblement et se leva précautionnement. L'homme recula de quelques pas pour se placer au milieu de la pièce. Finch se sentait mal, celui-ci était en train de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il cacha difficilement un rictus. Il profita que l'homme était concentré sur lui pour jeter un œil en direction de la porte ouverte. Il ne vit qu'un mur et en conclu assez rapidement qu'il devait y avoir un couloir. Mais ce qui le troubla était le manque de luminosité. Il baissa les yeux et fit la somme des éléments : humidité, peu de luminosité, mur en pierres et le sol terreux. Il était dans une sorte de cave. Il sorti de ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit l'autre homme se rapprocher de lui. Se sentant en danger, il s'écarta sur le côté. Mais il manqua de hurler de surprise lorsque l'autre l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua sur la pierre.

Finch ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur et lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient.

- _Qu'est ce que vous avez de plus que moi ?_

- _Je ne sais pas._ Réussi à répondre l'informaticien alors qu'il commençait à s'étouffer à cause de la prise que l'autre homme exerçait sur lui. Il le sentit relâcher sa force mais cela ne fut qu'une passade puisqu'il resserra aussitôt son emprise.

- _S'il vous plaît._ Quémanda Finch.

L'homme ne sembla pas se formaliser de sa plainte.

 _-S'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi._ Tenta une nouvelle fois l'informaticien.

Son adversaire le fixa intensément et sans comprendre, il se retrouva propulsé et ses pauvres côtés allèrent à la rencontre de la barre métallique du lit. Il avait perdu ses lunettes pendant son vol. Etouffant un juron, il s'écroula sur le sol, se tenant le ventre. Il vit les pieds de l'homme se rapprocher de lui et il ferma les yeux, craignant la suite.

- _On en reparlera quand vous serez en mesure de coopérer._

Et il claqua la porte. Finch releva la tête et massa ses côtes qui avaient subi le choc. Il rampa sur le côté du lit, ramassa ses lunettes et les remit, puis grimpa dessus, calant sa tête à l'aide de la couverture. Il n'était pas en sécurité, il avait mal, cet homme était capable de faire du mal sans chercher à comprendre. Fermant les yeux et se recroquevillant sur son côté valide, peu importe la douleur des côtes, il commença à implorer la présence de son compagnon et se mit à sangloter, ne sachant pas ce que les prochaines heures lui réservaient.

 _A la bibliothèque :_

 _-Mais tu vas te réveiller oui !_ Fit Root en secouant Reese, toujours inconscient, étalé sur le sol de la pièce centrale.

Bear aidait la hackeuse, léchant le visage de son maître.

- _Laisse-moi faire._ Ordonna Shaw.

La jeune femme s'écarta pour laisser place à l'ex-médecin. Elle posa sa main sur le cou de Reese et hocha la tête. Elle sourit malicieusement et alla pincer un des tétons de l'ex-agent. Cela fonctionna puisque Reese se réveilla aussitôt, poussant sa jumelle de terrain d'un coup de bras.

 _-T'es folle !_ Se plaignit Reese, mettant sa main là exactement où elle l'avait pincé.

- _Toujours des chochottes les hommes…_

 _-Fais gaffe Shaw, tu pourrais bien vite le regretter._ Menaça Reese.

- _Essaye toujours._ Ricana-t-elle.

Reese grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se leva. Root lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il vida d'une traite.

- _Bon, il nous faut un plan pour trouver Finch._

 _-Avant d'élaborer quoi que ce soit, il nous faut un indice._ Fit Samantha.

- _Vous avez les images de vidéosurveillance ?_ Questionna Reese, reprenant contenance, malgré sa main toujours placée là où il avait mal.

- _Presque._

Reese ferma les yeux et soupira.

- _Root, ton amie ne peut pas nous aider ?_

 _-La machine me dit qu'elle n'arrive pas à localiser Harry…_

Reese commença à tourner en rond une nouvelle fois, pour le plus grand malheur de Shaw, mais Root lui intima de ne pas le contrarier plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le regard dans le vide, sa main frottant son menton, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. Ce que Finch ferait si les rôles avaient été inversés. Il songea qu'il aurait menacé sa création d'en dire plus et cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire. Il se plaça devant une des fenêtres, levant les yeux au ciel et contempla les étoiles. Finch se serait inquiété pour lui, tout comme il l'était en ce moment même. Mais son compagnon aurait gardé son sang-froid, ça il n'en doutait clairement pas.

Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il devait agir en vitesse. Son instinct lui hurlait d'accélérer les choses. Pour lui, Finch était en danger. Reese se fit la promesse de se venger de celui qui avait osé lui retirer la présence de celui qu'il aimait plus que tous.

- _Je vais demander si Fusco a le nom de tous les convives de la soirée._ Fit Shaw, le faisant sorti de ses réflexions.

Reese se retourna et la vit se saisir du portable pour lancer l'appel. Elle posa à plat le téléphone et enclencha le haut-parleur.

- _Inspecteur Fusco à votre service !_

 _-Lionel, est-ce que tu as la liste de tous les invités du gala ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _Oui je l'ai._

 _-Et celle du personnel ?_ Rajouta Root.

- _Aussi._ Approuva Lionel.

- _Tu peux nous les envoyer qu'on les analyse ?_

 _-Pas de souci._ Répondit-il. _Toujours pas de nouvelles de Finch ?_

 _-Non_ souffla Reese, las.

- _N'oubliez pas de m'appeler si vous avez besoin de renforts ! Pas question qu'on le perde, c'est notre génie à tous !_ S'exclama Fusco. _Rien que pour lui, je vais tenter de dénicher quelques pistes !_

 _-C'est gentil Lionel mais nous sommes déjà trois, quatre avec Bear à le rechercher._ Répondit Root.

- _Root !_ S'agaça John.

 _-Un de moins, un de plus, quelle différence ?_ Grogna l'inspecteur.

- _Lionel, cherches ce que tu peux, nous te dirons ce qu'on trouve de notre côté._ Fit Reese, donnant l'autorisation.

- _Chouette ! Je m'y mets ! Retrouvons Super Finch !_

Fusco raccrocha et Reese lança un regard noir en direction de l'interface analogique.

- _Nous devons utiliser toutes nos ressources, on n'en laisse aucune de côté, compris ?_

- _Oula..._ Fit-elle en se reculant.

- _Cesse de martyriser ma petite amie._ Fit Shaw. Nouveau regard noir de la part de Reese, ce qui fit taire la tueuse. Une petite sonnerie retentit, signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau mail et Root s'empressa de l'ouvrir, et imprima les deux listes en trois exemplaires. Elle tendit chaque liste à Shaw puis à Reese.

 _-En attendant d'avoir les images, commençons à regarder les noms._

 _-Mais il y en plus de 500 !_ S'exclama Shaw.

- _Tant pis, nous devons nous y mettre !_ Motiva Reese.

Ils prirent une chaise chacun et s'attablèrent sur le bureau, commençant à lire un par un les nombreux noms des listes.

 _Lieu inconnu :_

Il avait essuyé ses larmes et s'était assit pour s'adosser au mur, la couverture sur son dos. Il avait déboutonné son gilet et sa chemise pour juger rapidement l'ampleur des dégâts et il voyait déjà sa peau bleuir. Les jambes pliées, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il avait déjà eu peur, mais jamais à ce point. Il tentait de se calmer, en pensant à son compagnon qui devait être actuellement en train de remuer terre et ciel pour le retrouver.

Il se redressa en entendant de nouveau des pas se rapprocher de la porte et il se tendit lorsqu'il vit le même homme rentrer. Cette fois-ci, avec un bol et une bouteille d'eau en main. Finch sentit ses lèvres trembler en le voyant se rapprocher de lui. Mais sans un bruit, l'autre posa le bol, qui contenait des fruits découpés, sur le lit, ainsi que la bouteille, avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était.

L'informaticien ne comprenait plus rien. Il jugea le plat de fruits d'un œil méfiant et l'écarta doucement. Il attrapa la bouteille et l'inspecta minutieusement, cherchant par exemple une trace de seringue dans le bouchon ou une preuve d'ouverture. Il ne trouva rien, ouvrit la bouteille et sentit. Il bu du bout des lèvres comme Reese le lui avait déjà enseigné et attendit quelques minutes. Il déplia finalement ses jambes et bu de nouveau, ne sentant aucun effet indésirable. Il soupira et ferma la bouteille.

Il se leva douloureusement et fit le tour de la pièce, tâtant les murs, vérifiant la porte, chaque angle de la pièce, le sol terreux déformé. Il était réellement prisonnier dans un endroit lugubre. Il frissonna et réajusta sa couverture sur son dos. Reprenant place au bord du lit, il jugea que s'il était détenu longtemps, il n'allait pas réussir supporter la douleur physique qu'il ressentait quotidiennement pour plusieurs raisons : il n'avait pas ses médicaments, rien sur lui d'ailleurs, il était dans un lieu humide, le matelas était très inconfortable, usé par tant d'années d'utilisation. Mais surtout il lui manquait sa joie de vivre, celle qui lui faisait oublier ses petites douleurs : John Reese. Son compagnon, un simple sourire de sa part, une petite caresse ou un câlin et il était capable de se sentir beaucoup mieux.

Finch entendit de nouveau des pas. Il leva les yeux vers la porte. Déjà ? Pourquoi cet homme ne faisait-il que des allers-retours ? Que lui voulait-il exactement ? Et qui était-il ? Son prénom ? Son Nom ? La porte claqua et Finch lâcha un cri de stupeur, resserrant sa couverture sur lui par instinct. L'autre se précipita à une telle vitesse, que Finch recula et son dos alla à la rencontre du mur derrière lui. Finch ferma les yeux par peur.

- _Qui êtes-vous Mr Wren ?_

Finch rouvrit les yeux.

- _Euh…Je suis responsable d'une société d'assurance._

 _-Plus précisément ?_

Finch baissa quelque peu la couverture, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi cet homme lui posait ces questions.

- _J'assure les dossiers les plus importants, j'offre des contrats sur-mesure pour tous les clients qui viennent souscrire une assurance chez nous. Nous nous efforçons de leur présenter la meilleure des solutions concernant leurs situations. Nous assurons aussi d'autres parties, comme toutes les assurances._

 _-Et votre associé ?_

 _-Mon associé ?_ Demanda Finch, perturbé.

- _John Randall, d'après ce que j'ai entendu._

 _-John ? C'est seulement mon associé et mon bras droit._

 _-Comment l'avez-vous recruté ?_

 _-Comme tout le monde, il a envoyé son CV et je l'ai analysé, demandé à le voir, puis j'ai fini par l'embaucher. M Randall avait les compétences requises pour ce travail._

L'homme sourit. Finch fut encore plus perdu face à une réaction pareille.

- _Vous mentez. Sur toute la ligne._

- _Non, je vous assure que je ne vous mens pas Mr …_

Finch savait que c'était un moyen de connaître le nom de son kidnappeur, restait à savoir si cela allait fonctionner.

- _Appelez-moi Andrew._

 _-Je vous assure que je vous dis la vérité, Andrew._ Réaffirma Finch.

Andrew se pencha vers lui, le fixant instantanément. Finch soutient son regard et déglutit. Ces yeux marrons qui le défiaient, reflétaient une sorte de défi, mais aussi une colère profonde. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut la froideur qu'ils exprimaient.

- _Je sais que vous mentez._ Fit le brun d'une traite avant de se redresser et d'assener une violente gifle à l'informaticien, qui sous la force, perdit ses lunettes de nouveau et se retrouva étalé sur le matelas, ses yeux face au mur, montrant son dos à Andrew.

- _Je vous laisse jusqu'au matin pour réfléchir à vos mensonges. Si vous recommencez, vous savez ce qui vous attend._ Menaça Andrews avant de partir et de verrouiller la porte.

Une fois seul, Finch relâcha tout ce qu'il avait retenu suite à la claque : la douleur. Portant une main à sa nuque, il se mit à gémir sans retenue. Son dos, sa nuque, ses côtés, sa hanche, sa joue, il y avait déjà trop de souffrance pour lui à endurer. Il ne put retenir quelques larmes de douleur couler sur ses joues, massant son pauvre cou qui le martyrisait. Haletant péniblement, il tourna sur lui-même, basculant de l'autre côté et se retrouva à terre, sur ses genoux, penché en avant, une main posée à plat sur le sol pour se retenir, l'autre continuant faire quelques mouvements circulaires dans le haut de son dos. Il se sentait mal, nauséeux et n'y voyait plus grand-chose. Il tâta avec sa main le sol et trouva ses lunettes après quelques secondes.

Il les replaça sur son nez mais cela lui donna le tournis et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il remonta sur le lit et se mit sur son dos, plaçant ses deux mains à l'arrière de son cou. Le coup lui infligeait un début de mal de tête. Fermant les yeux, il continua trouver un moyen de soulager ses douleurs.

Prit d'un haut le cœur, il se mit sur son côté valide et vida le contenu de son estomac. Epuisé et souffrant, il retomba sur le matelas et s'endormit.

 _A la bibliothèque :_

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils cherchaient un indice. Reese avait ouvert les premiers boutons de sa chemise, Root avait changé de tenue pour se mettre à l'aise, Shaw feuilletait les feuilles, les pieds croisés sur le bord du bureau. Ils avaient regardé les images de vidéo surveillance entre deux, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Les caméras avaient effectivement été coupées pile au moment où l'informaticien avait pénétré dans les toilettes. A présent, ils attendaient d'avoir les fluxs des caméras restantes. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus vite, sans Finch, le côté technique devenait plus difficile, même Root n'arrivait pas à avoir les images plus rapidement.

Root bailla et regarda l'heure.

 _-4 heures du matin… Vous voulez du café ?_ Proposa-t-elle.

- _Volontiers._ Répondit Shaw.

Reese acquiesça positivement, toujours concentré sur les listes. Root alla mettre la cafetière en marche et son regard fut attiré par la tasse de son patron. Soupirant tristement, elle laissa le café se réchauffer.

- _Je ne trouve rien de louche dedans !_ S'agaça Reese, jetant les feuilles.

- _Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que la machine nous dise que Jones est en danger, puis d'un coup c'est Finch ?_

 _-Peut être que Jones est toujours en danger mais que Finch l'est encore plus ?_ Hasarda Root depuis la cuisine.

- _Non, la machine n'est pas capable de faire ça._ Fit Reese.

- _Alors, trouve une explication !_ Râla la tueuse.

Reese se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et alla rejoindre la hackeuse, qui lui donna son café avec un sucre. Bear se réveilla de sa courte sieste et alla poser sa tête sur les jambes de Shaw, couinant.

 _-T'en fais pas beau gosse, on retrouvera ton maître._ Fit Shaw, caressant le malinois.

- _Je crois que je sais._

Root et Shaw tournèrent leurs têtes incrédules vers Reese.

- _Tu sais où est Finch ?_ Demanda Root après un silence.

- _J'aimerai mais non. Je parlais de la machine._

 _\- Accouches alors !_ S'agita Sameen.

Reese pencha la tête, sirotant son café.

- _Si le numéro de Jones est sorti, selon vous,c'est parce qu'il était du bon ou du mauvais côté ?_ Commença l'ex-agent.

- _Pour le peu que nous avons vu, je dirais que c'était plutôt une victime, mais on a déjà eu des surprises._ Répondit Root, reprenant place devant les moniteurs.

- _Si c'était une victime alors… Qui est le criminel ?_

 _-Comment veux-tu qu'on sache ?_ Gémit Root.

- _Je vois où tu veux en venir._ Comprit Shaw. _Si Jones était menacé, peut être que c'était cette soirée là où le criminel allait agir ?_

 _-C'est ce que je pense_ _aussi._ Emit Reese.

- _Attends._ Réalisa la hackeuse. _T'es en train de dire que nous avons changé ses plans et qu'au lieu de s'en prendre à Jones, il s'en est prit à Finch ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Cela n'a pas de sens !_ S'exclama Root.

- _Si. Peut être qu'il connaît Finch ?_ Tenta l'autre femme.

- _Mais il connaît aussi Jones._ Remarqua Reese.

- _Alors … nous devons chercher quelqu'un parmi tous les clients de Jones ? Il y en plus de 5000 !_

Reese releva la tête et fixa l'interface analogique. La hackeuse sourit.

- _Tu veux que je demande à la machine qu'elle nous aide ?_

 _-Elle nous doit ça. Nous l'avons toujours écouté et sauvé les numéros qu'elle nous a donnés._ Approuva Reese.

Root n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que l'écran central commença à faire défiler des documents différents. Reese se rapprocha et regarda, surprit. Shaw se pencha sur le côté. Sur l'écran, diverses informations défilaient à une vitesse puis un fichier s'ouvrit, à gauche, mettant en valeurs quelques noms surlignés.

- _C'est la liste des employés du gala…_ Fit Root confuse.

De l'autre coté, le défilement continuait, puis une nouvelle liste apparu, avec le logo de la société de Jones, puis cela zooma sur plusieurs parties de la documentation et plusieurs extraits en sortirent, affichant en gros les noms de familles des clients et un résumé de leurs dossiers.

- _C'est les clients de Jones._ Fit Reese.

- _Mais ce sont les mêmes noms de la liste des employés !_

 _-Oh non..._ Souffla Root. _Sur la quinzaine des noms, nous allons devoir trouver qui allait probablement s'en prendre à Jones._

 _-Il faut qu'on consulte les dossiers de la société !_ Fit Reese.

L'imprimante se mit en route toute seule et des feuilles en sorti. Reese regarda à nouveau les écrans.

 _-Merci. Je te revaudrai ça._ Dit-il à l'intention de la machine.

Une fenêtre noire s'ouvrit et un message apparu. « _Admin est en danger. Retrouvez-le vite »._

 _-Tu n'as aucune trace de lui ?_ Demanda Reese, déstabilisé.

« _Je n'arrive pas localiser Admin. Pas de traces numériques suffisantes »._

Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir ! J'ai bien failli oublier de poster la suite, terrassée par une sale migraine! Dites merci à l'agenda de mon cher téléphone.**

 **Remerciements à : Isatis2013 ( Honte ? Un peu je sais qu'il morfle ...Je suis cachée depuis longtemps) , Rochelle17 (Ahah Lost nous marqué je pense ! Oui ce serait bien que la machine se bouge son petit popotin !), Jade181184 ( Voilà la suite, étonnant que je n'ai toujours pas d'attaque de chats ou autre venant de ta part :-) ) et Coljayjay ( De rien ! Encore un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre malgré ce qu'il s'y passe.)**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et épargnez-moi ! :-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Progression.**

Il se réveilla en sursaut et tenta de redresser sa tête qui lui semblait si lourde. Il remarqua vite qu'il était assit. Confus, il esquiva un geste mais il était encore accroché, ligotés aux poignets sur les accoudoirs. Gardant sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, posée sur son épaule, à cause de la douleur intense de son cou, il reconnu la pièce où il était détenu. Comment s'était-il retrouvé sur cette chaise alors qu'il avait la certitude de s'être endormi sur le lit ? Qu'avait bien pu faire Andrews ? Il constata que ses manches de chemises étaient remontées, ou plutôt arrachées vu les lambeaux qui pendouillaient. Il n'avait plus sa veste, ni son gilet. Il se sentait nu. Il put néanmoins noter que ses chevilles n'étaient pas attachées.

Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas prit l'initiative. Parce que Reese le faisait toujours s'il devait interroger une personne par la manière forte. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup. Il se sentait très fatigué et son mal de tête ne l'avait pas quitté. Sa nuque, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait des milliers d'aiguilles implantées et la sensation était désagréable. Il essaya de se redresser du mieux qu'il pu mais ce fut peine perdue. Il souffla bruyamment.

Et comme si c'était un signal, Andrew pénétra dans la pièce à cet instant. Finch se mordit la lèvre, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Il le vit poser un seau, visiblement rempli d'eau, dans un coin de la pièce.

- _Qu'est ce que vous …m'avez … fait ?_ Articula l'informaticien.

- _Rien. Je vous ai simplement placé sur cette chaise._ Répondit-il sur un ton désinvolte.

Finch ferma les yeux, cachant son exaspération et tenta de calmer sa respiration, dont il sentait qu'il en perdait le contrôle au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

- _Vous avez réfléchi j'espère._

Andrews s'adossa au mur face à lui et croisa les bras.

- _Que voulez-vous savoir ?_

 _-Qui vous êtes._

Finch ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans le vide.

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire, vous savez qui je suis._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas Mr Wren._

Finch regarda enfin Andrews.

- _Ce n'est pas votre vrai nom en tout cas._ Commenta Andrews.

Finch sentait la situation lui échapper des mains. Il était toujours extrêmement prudent en ce qui concernait cette couverture qu'il avait mise des années à élaborer. Si cet homme émettait un doute sur son identité, il allait devoir ruser pour comprendre la raison qui l'avait amené à élaborer cette affirmation.

- _Puis-je…savoir pourquoi vous doutez de mon … identité ?_ Demanda Finch, la gorge sèche.

- _Question intéressante. Qui mérite une réponse tout aussi intéressante._

 _-Je vous … écoute._ Fit Finch, déglutissant.

Andrews laissa passer quelques secondes. Finch se mit à tousser à cause de sa gorge et grimaça. Il vit son ravisseur aller vers le lit, prendre la bouteille, l'ouvrit et la lui présenter. Il bu volontiers quelques gorgées et soupira. Andrews referma la bouteille et commença à faire des allers retours lents, sous les yeux de Finch, semblant détailler le sol.

- _Mr Wren n'est jamais présent à sa société._

 _-Je suis souvent en voyage d'affaire._ Emit Finch.

- _C'est là que ça devient drôle. Vous avez beau avoir réservé des chambres d'hôtels, des billets d'avions ou de train, loué des voitures pour vos déplacements, je me suis renseigné. Personne n'a vu le vrai Mr Wren en dehors de New-York. Donc si personne ne l'a vu, c'est parce qu'il n'existe pas._

 _-Pourtant, vous l'avez devant vous._

- _Justement._

 _-Huh ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes là que vous vous appelez vraiment Mr Wren._

 _-Si vous avez mené des recherches, vous auriez pu voir que j'existe aux yeux de l'état._

 _-Votre dossier existe. Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais …_

 _-Mais ?_

 _-Ce n'est qu'une fausse identité, vous vous cachez derrière._

 _-Pourquoi est-ce que je me cacherais ?_

 _-Peut être parce que vous êtes un meurtrier, que vous avez fait une grosse connerie, que vous voulez échapper aux certaines personnes, à l'armée, à la CIA ou je ne sais pas._

 _-Sachez que je n'ai jamais été à l'armée. Et que je n'ai jamais tué._ Se défendit Finch, vexé.

- _Vous êtes un parrain de la mafia ?_

 _-Oh non surtout pas…_ Marmonna-t-il.

Andrews se stoppa net devant lui et Finch regretta aussitôt d'avoir murmuré sa dernière réponse. L'homme le fixa puis reprit son manège. Finch leva les yeux au ciel, geste qui échappa à Andrews, mais écarquilla les yeux en sentant son estomac gronder et manqua de s'insulter mentalement. Apparemment cela fit sourire Andrews.

- _Vous n'avez pas assez dîné hier soir._

 _-Disons que je n'aime pas manger en grosse quantité._

Andrews attrapa le bol de fruits qui était toujours sur le lit et se rapprocha de Finch. Il lu tendit un morceau de pomme mais Finch émit un geste de recul.

- _Mangez._ Ordonna l'homme.

Il retenta mais Finch, avec toute la force qu'il put, tourna la tête du côté opposé, ce qui lui arracha une plainte de douleur.

- _Très bien, je vais manger à votre place alors._

Finch le vit manger le morceau, puis en prendre d'autres et en faire de même. Son estomac le rappela à l'ordre de nouveau.

- _Vous êtes sûr ?_ Demanda Andrews alors qu'il venait d'avaler un raisin.

- _S'il vous plaît… détachez-moi, je préfère manger de mes propres mains._

- _Disons plutôt que vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance et que vous avez cru que ces fruits étaient empoissonnés ?_

Finch soupira.

- _Très bien je l'admets._

 _-Bien, dans ce cas là j'accepte de vous libérer. N'essayez pas de faire quoi que ce soit._

Andrews lui retira ses liens et Finch s'agrippa aux accoudoirs pour mieux s'asseoir et soulager son dos. Il prit le bol que son ravisseur lui tendait et commença à manger lentement. Il savoura les fruits même s'ils n'étaient plus aussi frais, il avait au moins quelque chose à grignoter.

- _Vous avez forcément fait quelque chose pour vous cacher._ Reprit Andrews, marchant de long en large.

- _Je n'ai rien fais …_

- _Si forcément._

 _-Dites… Depuis quand avez-vous … prit votre décision pour m'enlever ?_

 _-Depuis hier soir._

Finch fronça les sourcils et les engrenages de son cerveau se mirent en marche. Pourquoi depuis hier soir, depuis le fameux gala ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour attirer l'attention de cet homme, dont il ne se souvenait pas, du moins toujours pas, d'avoir vu à la soirée ?

- _Vous étiez un… ami de Cathy Palmers ?_ Tenta-t-il.

Andrews pouffa de rire, ce qui contraria Finch.

- _Non certainement pas cette garce là. Je ne l'ai jamais approché._

Finch tenta alors :

- _Vous êtes un client de Mr Jones ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-C'est donc vous …_

 _-Oui j'ai tué Cathy._

 _-Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous me voulez._

 _-Vous n'étiez pas mon objectif, mais dès que je vous ai vu arriver, j'ai changé mes plans._

 _-Vous alliez vous en prendre à Jones ?_ Hasarda Finch, troublé.

- _Oui, je comptais le tuer._

Finch ressenti de l'amertume lui monter au nez. Une fois de plus, il jugeait qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment analysé la liste des clients de leur numéro. S'il l'avait fait, cette situation n'aurait jamais eu lieu et il ne serait pas blessé.

 _A new-York :_

Depuis que la ville s'était réveillée, les membres de l'équipe travaillaient d'arrache pied pour interroger les différents employés dont leurs noms étaient sortis. Reese, accompagné de Fusco et de Bear avaient prit toutes les femmes de la liste et Root, suivie par Shaw, s'occupaient des hommes. Toutes les personnes avaient été relâchées après l'incident de la soirée et avaient regagné leurs habitations. Certains vivaient en ville, mais d'autres étaient à l'écart, nécessitant parfois une heure de route. Les hommes avaient déjà interrogés cinq femmes tandis que les femmes, eux avaient pu poser leurs questions à huit hommes. Il restait encore une femme à interroger, Reese était en route vers l'extérieur de la ville pour se rendre au domicile de celle-ci.

Les premières interrogations n'avaient rien relevé de suspect des deux côtés. Root et Shaw avaient regagné la base et lançaient des recherches de dernière minute concernant le dernier homme qu'elles allaient devoir interroger.

Reese roulait nerveusement et Fusco le remarqua.

- _Je suis nerveux aussi mais grille pas les limitations mec !_

 _-Pourquoi ? Sinon tu me colles une amende ?_

 _-Je ne me gênerais pas !_

Bear jappa, semblant d'accord avec l'inspecteur.

- _Même le chien sait que tu dois te tenir !_

 _-Merci pour le soutien Bear hein !_

Bear, pour se faire pardonner, passa un grand coup de langue sur le visage du conducteur. Fusco rit.

- _Bon il reste encore quelques minutes. Tu crois qu'on va enfin avoir un indice ?_

 _-Il le faut Lionel, il nous en faut au moins un avant la fin de la journée. Même avant midi si possible…_

 _-C'est dans moins de trente minutes !_ S'exclama Fusco.

- _Nous devons avoir une information, question de vie ou de mort._

Fusco préféra ne rien rajouter puisqu'ils arrivaient. Il nota cependant, une fois hors de l'habitacle que John était extrêmement tendu et sa démarche rapide. Reese toqua à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes après, dévoilant une femme, naturelle, aux yeux verts, d'une trentaine d'années.

\- _Marlee Brodie ?_ Demanda Fusco, présentant sa plaque.

- _Oui c'est moi, il y a un problème ?_ Fit-elle, légèrement inquiète.

- _Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser._ Fit Reese, d'une voix calme.

- _A propos de hier soir ?_

 _-C'est exact_. Répondit Fusco.

- _Entrez inspecteurs, ne restez donc pas dehors._

Reese entra et Fusco le suivit. Marlee les guida dans le salon et elle les invita à prendre place sur le canapé pendant qu'elle s'installait dans un fauteuil pour leur faire face.

- _Connaissez-vous Mr Yvan Jones ?_

 _-Le responsable de la société de management ? Oui, mais seulement de nom._

 _-Il était au gala hier soir, c'est sa secrétaire qui a été tué, vous êtes au courant ?_

 _-Non, je ne savais pas, je suis navrée pour lui, mais je n'y suis pour rien._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Questionna Reese.

- _Je suis cuisinière, je n'ai pas quitté la cuisine de la soirée. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était au gala._

 _-Effectivement, vous êtes cuisinière depuis… une dizaine d'année_. Affirma Fusco, feuilletant le dossier de la jeune femme qu'il avait prit soin de prendre.

- _Vous n'avez rien vu de bizarre ?_ Demanda John.

- _Pas vraiment non. Mais j'ai appris hier au dernier moment qu'on m'a attribué un stagiaire. Si on m'avait dit qu'il avait passé la quarantaine…_

 _-Pardon ?_ Fit Fusco, intrigué.

 _-Oui, il ne me semblait pas très doué, mais je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de lui comme il le fallait, il avait des lacunes trop importantes et je devais assurer un très long service. Je l'avais envoyé à la plonge mais je l'ai perdu de vue pendant la soirée._

 _-Son nom est sur la liste des employés ?_

 _-Cela m'étonnerait, la liste est établie une semaine à l'avance, un stagiaire n'apparaîtra certainement pas._

 _-Vous a-t-il au moins donné son nom ?_ Tenta Fusco, voyant que Reese s'était encore plus tendu.

- _Non, mais il m'a dit de l'appeler Brian._

 _-Pouvez-vous me donner une description de cet homme ?_

 _-Vous savez déjà qu'il a plus de la quarantaine, sinon il était assez grand, peut être 1m85, cheveux châtains, yeux bleus, assez baraqué, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a surprise quand je l'ai vu arriver._

 _-Ah ouais ? Un homme comme ça ne devrait pas se trouver en cuisine ?_ Plaisanta Fusco.

Marlee émit un petit rire et sourit avant de reprendre.

- _Non, c'est seulement que j'ai eu le sentiment que ce n'était pas un cuisinier, il n'avait pas cette âme et cette force qui fait de vous, une personne passionnée par la cuisine, par les aliments…_

 _-Je vois._ Fit Fusco, notant les derniers détails. _Si nous trouvons une photo de lui, pourriez-vous rester disponible pour répondre à d'autres questions ?_

 _-Oui, je ferais mon devoir de citoyenne._ Acquiesça-t-elle. _Dans le but de votre enquête._

 _-Bon, si nous n'avons plus de questions, nous allons vous laissez._ Annonça Lionel. _John ?_

Depuis le début, John ne cessait de fixer la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'était nullement mal à l'aise par ce regard si accrocheur.

- _Rien de plus concernant Brian ?_ Fit Reese.

- _Non, je pense vous avoir tout dit._

 _-Vous pensez ?_

 _-Je vous ai dis tout ce que je savais, du moins de tout ce que je me souviens. Avoir appris qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu à quelques mètres de moi a pu me faire oublier des détails bénins._ S'excusa-t-elle. _Mais si une chose me revient, je penserai à vous contacter, enfin si vous avez une carte._

 _-Mais bien sûr._ Répondit Fusco, qui sorti une carte de sa veste et lui tendit.

Reese se leva et remercia Marlee, qui les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Une fois dans la voiture, Fusco prit la parole.

 _-Tu crois que ce gars à un lien avec Finch ?_

 _-C'est le seul que nous avons, nous devons le retrouver._

 _-Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?_

 _-Avec la vidéo surveillance._

 _-Je croyais qu'elles avaient été coupées ?_

 _-Oui, mais seulement une partie de la soirée. Le début, avec l'arrivée des invités, nous l'avons et celui du personnel aussi._

 _-Et dans le cas où Brian n'est pas passé par la grande porte ?_ Hasarda Fusco.

Reese tourna la tête vers lui.

- _J'ai toutes les images de l'entrée du personnel et celle de la petite porte aussi._

 _-Mouais… Et si le gars est passé dans une zone morte ?_

 _-Si je trouve qu'il a un lien avec Finch et que je le retrouve, c'est simple, je le descends._ Fit froidement Reese, regardant la route, ses mains serrées sur le volant.

Fusco ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi rapide et extrême de la part de son ami. Il le laissa conduire et réalisa à quel point Reese tenait à Finch. Même s'il savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, il s'était toujours demandé comment cela se passait entre eux, à quel point ils s'aiment. Malgré son poste d'inspecteur, il n'avait pas voulu s'incruster dans la vie privée de ses deux amis, par respect. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se poser des questions. Si Reese avait répondu de la sorte, il avait là, une grande preuve de l'amour que John avait envers Finch. Mais pas seulement puisque cela signifiait qu'il tenait plus que tout à ce qu'on ne touche pas à son informaticien, qu'il était capable de tuer au moindre petit mal qu'un autre pouvait faire sur son compagnon. Fusco n'osa pas imaginer la réaction de Reese si jamais Finch était dans un pitieux état… Il croisa les doigts, en espérant ne jamais voir cette situation se produire un jour.

Parce que si cela devrait se produire, il verrait de nouveau ce côté froid et si cassant que Reese avait parfois et qui lui foutait la trouille. Ce regard profond, qui perdait le signe de la vie, pour laisser place à de l'impassibilité. En plus avec une arme, Fusco savait qu'il était capable de faire du mal. Ajouter la colère, la haine et le besoin de vengeance à cette forte personnalité donnerait une scène morbide.

Reese prit son téléphone et appela Root.

- _Root, nous avons peut être une piste._

 _\- Dis-nous tout, on t'écoute avec Shaw._

 _-La dernière femme que nous avons interrogé, Marlee, a vu un homme, au prénom de Brian._

 _-Oui ?_ Fit la voix de Shaw.

- _Root, as-tu vu un gars … Lionel, décris-le._

 _-Plus de 40 ans, 1m85 environ, costaud, châtain, yeux bleus._ S'empressa d'énoncer l'inspecteur.

- _A la cuisine ? A la plonge ?_

 _-C'est ça._ Souffla Reese. _Il me faut son nom, son dossier, tout ce qu'il y a sur lui._

 _-Tu crois qu'il est concerné ?_

 _-C'est la seule information pertinente que nous avons depuis hier soir ! A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose les filles ?_ S'agaça Reese.

- _Non, nous n'avons rien tiré du dernier gars qu'on a interrogé._

 _\- Alors, concentrons-nous sur celui-ci , nous arrivons dans quelques minutes avec Lionel._

 _-On se retrouve où ?_

 _-A la bibliothèque._

Fusco lança un regard interloqué en direction de Reese. Reese tourna la tête un bref instant avant de regarder à nouveau la route. L'inspecteur ne connaissait pas ce lieu, mais Reese savait qu'il pouvait compter sur sa discrétion. Il avait le sentiment que Fusco ne les trahirait pas, que vu l'urgence de la situation, il fallait plutôt avoir les équipements nécessaires pour retrouver la trace de Finch.

 _-T'es sûr ?_ Retentit la voix de Root.

- _Nous pouvons faire confiance à Lionel, Root._

De son côté, Fusco était touché par cette marque de confiance. Il se promit de se taire sur ce lieu et de tout faire pour aider Reese à retrouver son compagnon, même s'il devait y laisser des heures de sommeil.

 _Lieu inconnu :_

Depuis que Finch avait acquit ces nouvelles connaissances, il ne cessait de se poser des milliers de questions. Andrews était parti depuis quelques minutes et il savait qu'il reviendrait tôt ou tard. Il se devait de se préparer pour le prochain échange. Mais ce qui le perturbait là dedans, c'était le comportement de l'homme qui le détenait. Il était capable de donner des coups mais d'un autre côté, il pouvait tout simplement être conciliant et éprouver ce ne serait qu'une pointe d'empathie. Finch avait l'impression de se confronter à deux personnes différentes. Elles avaient pourtant la même carrure, les mêmes coiffures, les mêmes gestes, le même moyen de marcher… Cette démarche, qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Mais il était certain de connaître cette façon de marcher. Soufflant d'exaspération, il se redressa de sa chaise et se leva. Il testa son équilibre et grimaça. Son dos protestait violement et il avait du mal à se forcer pour tenir son cou droit. Il allait devoir avoir besoin du temps pour se remettre de cette claque magistrale. Posant sa main sur le mur le plus proche de lui, il marcha doucement. Quelques pas n'allaient pas le tuer, il devait un minimum bouger, sachant par expérience que l'inactivité ne ferait qu'aggraver ses douleurs.

Il se rapprocha du seau suspect et se pencha légèrement. Pas d'odeur. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Il décida d'inspecter le contenu plus tard, lorsqu'il pourrait réellement se baisser, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il sentait sa jambe blessée trembler sous son poids et il colla son épaule au mur un instant pour soulager son coté douloureux. Tête contre le mur, il ferma les yeux et murmura tout doucement.

- _John… Venez me cherchez…_

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que cette situation prenne fin et ce le plus rapidement possible. Sentir les bras de son compagnon autour de lui, se sentir en sécurité, être au chaud, loin de cet endroit glacial. Il commençait à ne plus vraiment sentir le bout de ses doigts, congelé. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'adossa au mur, cherchant ses vêtements porté disparus dans la pièce. Rien. Il n'y avait que la couverture. Il déglutit. Prenant une inspiration, il se lança, se dirigeant vers le lit pour la récupérer mais flancha après deux pas. Se retrouvant à genoux, il haleta et manqua de se raidir encore plus. Il rampa vers le lit, attrapa la couverture et s'assit au sol même, ne trouvant plus la force de se lever. Il ouvrit le tissu et se le passa sur le dos pour se mettre au chaud, grelottant.

Finch sursauta soudainement en entendant un hurlement et un fracas assourdissant. Il devina que cela venait d'au dessus de sa tête et pria pour que ce soit John. Mais il réalisa bien vite que ce n'était sans doute pas le cas. Reese aurait déjà tiré des balles depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas un hurlement de douleur, mais de rage, de frustration. Ses pensées se confirmèrent lorsqu'il capta des pas se rapprocher de lui, lourd l'un après l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et Finch, malgré sa faiblesse sentit son cœur faire un bond en voyant Andrews se ruer sur lui.

Il se retrouva aussitôt debout, Andrews, le tenant fermement par le col de sa chemise. Finch écarquilla les yeux. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas une simple peur qui prenait le contrôle de son corps, mais de la terreur.

 _-Qu'avez-vous de plus que moi ?_ Demanda Andrews.

Sentant la forte emprise de son ravisseur sur lui, Finch perdit rapidement toute la notion du langage. Il était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables et de frissons désagréables. N'ayant aucune réponse, Andrews monta d'un cran dans ce qui semblait être une crise de haine. Il jeta l'informaticien sur le lit et celui-ci se cogna la tête au mur, l'assommant quelque peu. Il n'arrivait même pas à hurler, rien de voulait sortir de sa bouche. Le choc du coup le fit sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. La dernière chose qu'il put voir, c'est Andrews le prendre de nouveau par les épaules.

 **A suivre ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir ! J'ai envie de dire vivement ce week-end. Donc un petit encouragement avec ce nouveau chapitre ?**

 **Remerciements à : isatis2013( Oui ... mais John sera un excellent infirmier compatissant comme toujours), Jade181184 ( Ah ! Merci pour la liste mdr ! J'espère que cela s'arrangera pour toi !), Coljayjay ( Une coupure pour préserver le suspens et pousser la curiosité ...) et Rochelle17 (Tu as les réponses mais ce ne sont sûrement pas les bonnes! Oui tu l'as déjà dit !)**

 **On m'a demandé si j'étais fière de me retrouver sur la liste noire ... ma réponse : "Oui, mais j'ai une très bonne raison ". Quelle raison ? Il reste encore 5 chapitres pour comprendre.  
** **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Qui est Brian ?**

Cela faisait deux jours que Finch avait été enlevé. Plus de 48 heures, très longues et pénibles pour l'équipe qui faisait son maximum pour retrouver leur patron. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi soudés depuis le début de leur collaboration. Les uns encourageaient les autres lorsqu'ils trouvaient un petit détail qui pouvait vite devenir important. Ils avaient très peu dormi, à peine 3 heures chacun, même Fusco était prit dans cette alchimie de vouloir retrouver à tout prix l'homme à lunettes comme il le nommait si bien.

Ils n'avaient rien trouvé sur les vidéos de la soirée. Root avait lancé une recherche des Brian faisant partie des clients de Jones, elle en avait trouvé 128. Ils s'étaient réparti les différents dossiers pour les analyser en profondeur : leurs identités complètes, leurs travails, leurs familles, leurs antécédents, leurs casiers judicaires et leurs photos de profil. La hackeuse avait évidemment regardé toutes les photos une par une mais aucune ne ressemblait à celle de l'homme qu'elle avait croisé dans cette cuisine. Avec l'aide de Fusco, elle avait réalisé un portrait robot. Ce dessin était à présent scotché sur le tableau.

Plusieurs documents étaient sur le tableau : la photo de Jones, la liste des employés de la soirée et qui faisaient parti des clients de la société, quelques photos de la scène du crime, une copie du rapport d'autopsie, qui était revenu avec une conclusion que Cathy avait été droguée, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de quelle manière.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, tout en haut, la photo de Finch était également scotchée. Une ancienne image de lui, que Reese n'avait jamais vue, avec ses lunettes rondes, une chemise beige avec une cravate verte. L'époque où Finch avait sûrement créée la machine. Il avait contemplé cette photo à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle allait lui donner des réponses.

Depuis qu'il n'était plus là, il n'arrivait plus à vivre convenablement. Il se nourrissait presque plus, laissait sa barbe pousser. Fusco et les filles avaient vu sa froideur revenir en force, ce masque glacial qu'il portait lorsqu'il était profondément contrarié.

L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie, même Fusco se tenait bien et émettait des hypothèses. Il avait d'ailleurs apporté la preuve que Finch était bien avec Cathy au moment de sa mort, puisqu'ils avaient relevé des empreintes sur le corps de la femme. Empreintes qui avaient été passées au labo mais qui n'avaient retournées aucun résultat, puisque Finch était invisible.

Bear lui aussi n'en menait pas large. Il sentait toute la tension et son deuxième maître lui manquait terriblement. Shaw avait beau essayé de le détourner de sa tristesse mais elle n'avait pas réussi. De temps en temps, il couinait, venait voir Reese avec sa petite tête toute triste et John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le comprendre : lui-même l'était. Il ne savait rien et cela l'inquiétait. Il se sentait seul, même perdu. Mais ce mauvais pressentiment comme quoi Finch était en danger ne le quittait guère.

- _Mais c'est quoi le lien entre Finch et ce « Brian » ?_ S'exclama Fusco, agacé de ne pas trouver la réponse.

- _Je n'en sais rien, mais il y a forcément quelque chose._ Répondit Root.

- _Nous devrions peut être retourner là où tout s'est produit._ Emit Reese, qui regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, dans une posture raide.

- _Tu penses que nous avons raté quelque chose ?_ Fit Shaw.

- _Peut être. N'importe quoi qui pourrait nous dire qui est ce Brian. Trouver la façon dont Finch a pu être enlevé._

 _-Il faudrait simuler…_

 _-Justement, Shaw, tu vas venir avec Lionel et moi. Root tu restes ici avec Bear, tu continues à chercher n'importe quoi, demande à la machine aussi si elle n'a rien de plus._

 _-Je ne comptais pas me tourner les pouces._ Marmonna-t-elle agacé.

 _Lieu inconnu :_

Les yeux clos, il se sentit revenir à lui, retrouvant quelques sensations. Il se sentait assommé, comme s'il avait été drogué, mais il devina que ce n'était que le coup qu'il s'était prit lors de la chute. Inspirant brusquement, il frissonna et se mordit la lèvre. La douleur lui revenait, comme si elle était ancrée en lui, comme si elle pesait plus d'une tonne, elle le compressait péniblement. Il ne put retenir un gémissement et se força à ouvrir les yeux.

Il était allongé sur son côté valide sur le sol. Son bras droit était engourdi par tout le poids qu'il exerçait dessus et il ne sentait plus ses doigts. Etouffant un sanglot face à la douleur grandissante de son dos, il bougea doucement son bras à l'aide de son autre main et il sentit le sang couler de nouveau. Il soupira mais sembla regretter son geste quelques secondes plus tard en sentant son poignet droit lui lancer des pics de douleur. Il le regarda et remarqua qu'il était bleu. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa.

Si Andrews lui avait fait du mal, était-ce le seul endroit où il l'avait touché ? Il toussa doucement et tenta de se mettre sur le dos mais sa faiblesse était si présente qu'il avait du mal à bouger ses jambes. Depuis combien de temps était-il sur ce sol ? Grognant il porta sa main à l'arrière de son cou pour le masser et le tenir. Il nota que des pressions dessus lui donnait plus de mal. Mais il sentit quelque chose de désagréable sur le côté de sa tête et passa la main dessus. Il hoqueta en constata que c'était du sang sec. Sec ? Alors cela faisait probablement un moment qu'il était dans cette position. Décidant de faire fit de tous les tremblements dont il était parcouru à cause de ses élancements, il glissa ses yeux sur la pièce.

Visiblement Andrews s'était mit dans une colère noire. La chaise était couchée au sol, le dossier était même tordu. Le matelas du lit était dans un état lamentable, quelques ressorts étaient visibles et des morceaux de mousse étaient répandus par ci et par là. Le bol de nourriture était brisé en miettes et la bouteille, vide, trainait pratiquement sous les yeux de l'informaticien. Finch n'avait jamais vu un tel capharnaüm. Mais cela indiquait beaucoup de choses sur l'état d'esprit de l'homme qui le détenait.

Il fronça les sourcils et écouta attentivement. Ce silence lourd se faisait à nouveau sentir. Il était seul, une fois de plus et il préférait cela, que de se faire ruer de coups par son ravisseur. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle complexe. Pourquoi Andrews semblait obsédé par le fait de savoir ce qu'il avait de plus ? Avait-il quelque chose dont l'homme n'avait pas ? Si c'était le cas, il se demandait bien de quoi il s'agissait.

Il n'avait pourtant rien à envier. Sa vie avait été chaotique dés le départ, la perte de sa mère, son père malade, toutes ces années où il devait se cacher pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'état, le FBI, la CIA ou encore les opérations secrètes… La machine, ses missions, ses partenaires… Non il ne voyait pas de quoi cela pouvait être. Soupirant il rouvrit les yeux et sentit un début de mal de tête le prendre. Evidemment la position ne l'aidait pas. Il réessaya une nouvelle fois de basculer mais ce fut vain.

Son organisme se réveilla à son tour. Il avait faim et était assoiffé. Son estomac gronda un court instant. Il serra des dents et déglutit. Tout ce dont il rêvait dans l'immédiat, c'etait d'un bain brûlant, suivi d'un massage prodigué par les mains de son compagnon. Ces mains calleuses, capable de torturer, de tuer, qui étaient dotées d'une douceur infinie. Reese ne l'avait massé qu'une fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. La raison était simple, Finch bien que s'étant habitué à se retrouver nu devant Reese, n'était pas toujours à l'aise avec ses cicatrices. Parfois quand John laissait ses mains se balader trop proches d'elles ou trop longtemps, il s'agitait, mal à l'aise.

La seule fois où Reese l'avait massé, était après une mission particulièrement éprouvante où Finch s'était retrouvé sur le terrain afin s'assurer de pirater un réseau qui était particulièrement solide. Ce jour-là, aucun des deux compères ne s'étaient attendus à faire face à un déferlement de balles de plombs. Reese avait placé Finch à l'abri mais ils avaient été obligés de se retrouver à courir. Une course qui l'avait épuisé et qui avait ravivé ses douleurs. Reese l'avait isolé et s'était chargé de descendre le trio qui les avait poursuivi.

Il avait eu du mal à marcher par la suite et Reese l'avait aidé à se déplacer. Dans la soirée, la douleur ne s'était pas atténuée et Reese avait commencé par laisser glisser une main chaude dans le cou de son compagnon, le massant du bout des doigts, à la base des cheveux. Par la suite, cette main était progressivement descendue lentement et tendrement dans le dos, seul l'extrémité des doigts de Reese frôlaient la peau de Finch.

Il se souvenait d'avoir soupiré face à ce contact, face aux sensations qui lui faisait naître. Puis il avait regardé son compagnon avec un regard long et lourd de sens, lui montrant à quel point il souffrait, laissant tomber son masque si rigide. Reese avait faiblement sourit puis s'était levé pour aller chercher de la crème. Le massage avait été plus que bénéfique pour son dos, mais aussi exotique. Reese, bien qu'il avait cherché à détendre les muscles du dos de son compagnon, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de déposer quelques baisers dans le cou de Finch et de jouer habillement avec l'élastique du pantalon de Finch.

Il chassa rapidement ces souvenirs qui ne faisaient que renforcer son mal être, même s'il avait senti une chaleur monter en lui, cela n'allait pas l'aider pour autant. Il se sentait gêné et ressenti le besoin d'intimité. Avisant la bouteille du regard il la rapprocha de lui. L'ouvrant d'une main, il grimaça de nouveau. Il était humain après tout, mais il espérait qu'Andrews ne s'en prendrait pas violement à lui à l'instant où il reviendrait. S'il revenait bien sûr, mais il préférait que ce ne soit pas le cas, quittant à rester dans cet endroit où il ne risquait pas de survivre longtemps.

Il mit la bouteille en place et soulagea sa vessie. Lâchant un sanglot, ce qu'il était en train de faire lui renvoya de mauvais souvenirs. Combien de fois avait-il été forcé, lors de sa rééducation, de faire dans un récipient parce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se lever de son fauteuil, malgré toute la volonté qu'il pouvait avoir ? Beaucoup de fois et à chaque fois, cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver son isolement et renforcé sa froideur, sa colère, son dégoût envers ces cicatrices, ces marques de ses blessures physiques.

Une fois fermée, il reposa la bouteille. Posant sa main sur le sol, il poussa dessus pour retenter de bouger mais il échoua de nouveau. Il grogna de frustration et laissa tomber. Cela ne servait à rien de forcer et il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister davantage. Il avait des limites maintenant et se devait de les respecter.

Il resta dans cette position quelques minutes puis il entendit le déclic de la porte. S'attendant à se faire une nouvelle fois malmener, il s'y prépara mentalement. Il vit les pieds d'Andrews se rapprocher de lui et celui-ci plia ses genoux pour se pencher sur lui. Il sembla le détailler, regardant la plaie à la tête, scrutant les réactions de son prisonnier.

Finch se crispa lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et l'autre glisser sous lui. Andrews le redressa et il ne put retenir un cri étouffé, tant le changement de position ne faisait que empirer sa dorsalgie. Son kidnappeur lui bougea ses jambes et il se trouva assit. Il était déjà suffisamment faible, et il fallait qu'il puisse dans ses dernières réserves pour maintenir son corps. Andrews passa derrière lui et il se troubla lorsque celui-ci le revêtu de la couverture polaire. Il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre, cet homme était un mystère.

Andrews s'éloigna de lui et alla s'asseoir en face, contre le mur, les genoux pliés. Finch s'efforçait de faire fit de la douleur pour soutenir son regard, une fois de plus. Peut être que ces yeux marron allaient lui donner un début de réponse. Eux qui exprimaient de la rage, de la haine, une colère profonde et qui semblait durer depuis un certain temps. Andrews cligna des yeux lentement et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Finch fronça les sourcils. Ce mouvement des lèvres qui formaient ce sourire lui rappela quelqu'un. Une personne qui était capable d'avoir un petit sourire juste pour montrer qu'il pouvait être d'accord. Reese. L'informaticien tiqua alors.

La carrure, les expressions, la violence et pour finir la démarche droite et dictée.

- _Vous… êtes un militaire ?_ Hasarda Finch.

- _Ah enfin. Je savais que vous pouviez être intelligent._ Ricana Andrews.

Quelque chose ne collait pas avec toutes les éléments dont Finch avait connaissance.

- _Mais … pourquoi …_

Il ravala sa salive et jeta un regard discret vers le matelas.

- _Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ? Ai-je fais quelque chose qui… vous ai contrarié ?_

 _-Hum... disons que oui._

 _-Ah ?_ Emit Finch.

Voyant qu'il penchait trop vers l'avant, Finch posa sa main sur le sol pour s'aider à tenir. Son poignet lui faisait mal à présent. S'il avait agacé cet homme, il donnerait cher pour découvrir la raison principale.

 _Salle de Gala :_

 _-Je ne vois pas ce que nous avons pu rater._ Siffla Shaw, alors qu'elle tentait bien que mal, de suivre Reese, qui prenait de grandes enjambées dans les allées du bâtiment. Fusco peinait derrière eux, essoufflé.

- _John, ralentis bon sang ! Je n'arrive plus à te suivre et Lionel va faire une syncope si tu continues !_

John se retourna vivement et toisa Shaw du regard, le temps que l'inspecteur les rejoigne.

- _Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps._ Fit Reese, détachant chaque mot.

- _Explique-nous ce que tu comptes faire !_

 _-La simulation n'est pas nécessaire. L'imagination suffit._

 _-Et comment Wonderboy ?!_

 _-Nous devons réfléchir comme celui qui nous a retiré Finch. Quelqu'un de très minutieux, d'intelligent, qui connaît forcément Finch._

 _-Si nous pouvions avoir une photo de lui, ce serait déjà un bon début._

 _-C'est là que nous allons commencer. Toute personne à ses faiblesses._

 _-Je croyais qu'on n'avait aucune image !_

 _-Certes, mais il est forcément venu en repérage bien avant._

 _-Pour préparer son coup._ Souffla Shaw, suivant sa logique.

- _Alors, au lieu d'attendre que les fluxs se chargent…_

 _-On se sert à la source ?_ Emit Fusco.

- _Voilà._ Approuva Reese.

- _Les gars ne gardent que les images pendant une semaine._

John lança un regard inquiet vers Lionel.

 _-Espérons que ce mec est passé seulement quelques heures avant la réception !_ Tenta Fusco.

Ils se rendirent vers la loge de surveillance, et Fusco, en tant qu'inspecteur, présenta son badge au gardien. Celui-ci avait louché sur les deux partenaires qui accompagnaient l'inspecteur mais les avait laissé entrer. Reese avait prit le contrôle, fouillant les anciens enregistrements et les fit défiler en vitesse. Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient déjà visionnés les deux jours précédant la soirée. Alors qu'il allait lancer le début du 3eme jour, il fit pause et retourna aussitôt en arrière.

Shaw se pencha et regarda l'image figée. Les employés qui préparaient la soirée, chacun affairé sur une table, installant les nappes, d'autres repassant le linge de tables et quelques uns plaçaient des décors.

- _Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Fusco se pencha à son tour et désigna du doigt un homme parmi les autres.

- _Lui. C'est la description donné par notre folle._

 _-Folle ? Elle a peut être un brin de folie mais elle n'est pas tarée !_ S'agaça Shaw.

Reese sortit son portable et envoyant une photo de l'homme à Root. Quelques secondes après, Root l'appelait. Reese mit le haut parleur.

- _Bien que la photo ne soit pas très nette, je suis sûre que c'est lui._ Affirma-t-elle.

- _Il se faisait appeler comment ? Brian ?_

 _-Oui c'est ça !_ Confirma Lionel.

Reese se raidissait soudainement et Shaw, sentant la colère grandissante, toutes les mauvaises ondes s'échapper de l'ex-agent, émit un geste de recul. Les poings serrés sur le bureau, Reese virait au rouge. Fusco s'éloigna de lui à son tour, sentant le début d'une éruption volcanique. Si c'était possible, de la fumée s'échapperait des oreilles de Reese. Brutalement, celui-ci se redressa, renversant la chaise et tapa du poing sur la table avant de sortir de la pièce en courant, sous les regards éberlués de ses amis.

- _C'était quoi ça ?_ Questionna l'agent de police.

 _-Le début d'un meurtre._ Répondit-t-elle froidement, les mains enfouies dans les poches.

 _Lieu inconnu :_

- _Vous avez contrarié mes plans, juste par votre présence._ Reprit Andrews, les bras croisés.

- _Qu'est ce que … J'ai … pu faire pour…_

 _-Ce que vous avez fait ? C'est simple pourtant._

 _-Non, parce que je ne trouve pas_ Murmura Finch.

- _C'est étonnant._

 _-Oh ?_

 _-Je vous dire que vous cachez bien votre jeu._

 _-Quel jeu ?_

 _-John._

 _-John ? Mon associé ?_

 _-Oui, vous pensez que je n'ai rien vu ?_

Finch réalisa alors de quoi parlait exactement Andrews. De sa relation avec John Reese. Abasourdi par la révélation dérangeante, il laissa l'homme continuer.

- _Vous êtes avec lui hein ?_

 _-Je ne pense pas que …cela puisse…_

Il n'en pouvait plus, la douleur lui vrillait affreusement le dos et pas seulement cette partie du corps. Se mettant à trembler, il se redressa durement. Un vertige le prit de court et il se laissa doucement allonger sur le sol. Andrews le regardait faire. Finch râla et ferma les yeux. Il put distinctement ouïr les mouvements du kidnappeur. Il rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut de peur lorsqu'il sentit qu'Andrews le soulever pour le bouger. Il fut d'autant plus déstabilisé lorsqu'il sentit le matelas sous lui lorsqu'il le relâchait. Andrews prit place sur le bord de l'édredon, jouant avec un ressort qui dépassait.

- _Que cela ne me regarde pas ?_ Termina Andrews.

- _Oui_ Souffla Finch, à bout de force.

- _Très bien. Je vois que John ne vous jamais parlé de moi._

Finch malgré sa fatigue fracassante, lança un regard perdu vers Andrews.

- _Profitez-en pour m'écouter alors._

Andrews se leva nonchalamment et parcouru la pièce, marchant à un rythme lent, qui caractérisait sa réflexion. Les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, les mains dans les poches, il réfléchissait à la manière de commencer ce qui allait être des explications. Finch profitait du confort sommaire de la couchette, attendant la suite.

- _Je connais John depuis longtemps. Plus que n'importe qui._

Finch tendit l'oreille. Qui pouvait connaître John dans son ancienne vie, avant qu'il ne devienne le fameux John Reese ? Un membre de sa famille ? Impossible, ses parents étaient morts, y compris sa sœur.

- _Nous étions de très bons amis. Nous partagions les mêmes centres d'intérêts._

Ami ? Quelle sorte d'ami pouvait-il bien être ? Vu la manière dont il l'avait traité et fait du mal, il doutait de ce terme là.

- _Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble._

Andrews s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, montrant son dos à l'informaticien.

- _Même plus que ça._

Finch ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'homme continuer son récit.

- _De la primaire au lycée, même à l'armée, nous étions inséparables. John me respectait et je le respectais. Il était toujours droit, sûr de ses convictions. Mais il y avait un problème._

Finch serra la mâchoire.

- _Nous sommes tombés amoureux de l'un et l'autre._

L'homme à lunette manqua de s'étrangler. Tout devint plus clair d'un coup. Un ancien couple. Ainsi John connaissait Andrews, il avait été son ex-compagnon pendant un temps dont il ne voulait même pas savoir. Si Andrews l'avait kidnappé, il ne voyait que deux raisons possibles : De la jalousie ou une séparation qui s'était sûrement mal passée.

En y réfléchissant, Finch comprenait mieux pourquoi Reese avait semblé si détendu la première fois qu'ils l'avaient fait. Lui n'avait jamais eu d'expérience avec les hommes et avait été gêné face à l'ex-agent, mais celui-ci l'avait rassuré, chuchotant quelques mots réconfortants, tout en glissant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le détendre. Il lui avait soufflé de se laisser faire, de laisser ses sentiments et son cœur parler. Dans un premier temps, il avait eu du mal à se laisser aller mais peu à peu, il avait réussi à démontrer son amour avec Reese. Bien que cette première fois avait été un peu maladroite, elle avait permit d'être la naissance d'une relation forte et fusionnelle entre eux.

- _Et à l'armée, ce genre de relation était vraiment mal vu._ Continua Andrews sans se soucier du fait que Finch était perturbé.

- _Un jour, nous l'avons fait dans les toilettes de la caserne. Mais John n'était pas très discret._

Finch se força à ne pas sourire, parce que John, effectivement avait du mal à se pas se faire remarquer. Lui –même n'était pas bien placé pour dire qu'il ne l'était pas non plus. Il manqua de rougir, en pensant qu'il avait bien fait d'avoir une bonne isolation phonique.

- _Et nos camarades se sont moqués ouvertement de nous. Cela ne semblait pas toucher John plus que ça. Mais moi … Je ne supportais pas._

Finch se dit qu'il aurait sans doute eu la même réaction qu'Andrews.

- _A partir de là, il a commencé à s'éloigner de moi, à m'ignorer, comme s'il en avait honte. Il avait changé, devenu plus froid, plus distant. Ce n'était plus le John que je connaissais._

L'informaticien savait pourquoi Reese avait agit comme ça. Parce qu'à cette époque, il avait découvert que John menait des interrogatoires très musclés pour faire avouer aux terroristes tous les crimes qu'ils avaient commis. C'était à partir de cet instant que John avait commencé à tuer aussi. Finch s'agita un peu, lâchant un long gémissement.

- _J'ai commencé à devenir dingue. J'ai explosé et je me suis fait renvoyer de l'armée, puis je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. J'ai appris qu'il était mort sur le terrain. J'étais détruit quand je l'ai su, j'avais l'impression que mon monde s'était écroulé._

Andrews se retourna vers Finch, qui rouvrit les yeux en se sentant observé.

- _Puis … voilà que je découvre un John tout frais i jours. En votre compagnie. Plus heureux que jamais. J'en ai vite déduit que vous étiez ensemble. Alors répondez-moi, est-ce que John vous rend heureux ?_

Finch se sentait piégé. Soit il disait la vérité sur sa relation avec Reese et peut être se ferait-il épargner. Mais s'il se taisait, Andrews risquait de s'en prendre de nouveau à lui et il doutait que cette fois-ci il allait s'en sortir sans un os de cassé.

- _Je n'ai … pas de comparaison mais …_

 _-Mais ?_ Encouragea Andrews se rapprochant de lui.

- _John sait… comment …_

 _-Vous faire plaisir ?_ Finit l'autre.

- _Oui._

Andrews lâcha un rire qui ne présagea rien de bon.

- _D'où ma question : qu'avez-vous de plus que moi ?_

Finch sentait qu'il allait essuyer une pluie de critiques, qui ne tarda pas.

- _Vous êtes plus vieux que lui, vous boitez, vous cachez vos sentiments comme vous le pouvez en public, vous parlez ouvertement avec la secrétaire de Jones au bar, sous le nez de John… Et il vous aime ? J'ai du mal à y croire._

Andrews marchait de nouveau à travers la pièce. Finch était blessé par ces propos. C'était un jugement agressif et cruel, une opinion jugée sur les apparences premières et non pas sur la personne.

- _Franchement, non je ne comprends pas. Vous avez une idée ?_

 _-L'amour._ Répondit aussitôt Finch.

S'il y avait bien une chose en laquelle il croyait, c'était l'amour. Cette force qui pouvait toucher le cœur de n'importe quel être sur terre et le transformer lentement, le rendant plus vulnérable, plus faible, plus fragile. Tous ces sentiments qui prenaient le contrôle, la peur, les angoisses mais aussi les besoins, la sérénité, le bien être, ce doux sentiment de confort et de sécurité de se sentir aimé par l'être qu'on chérit.

Oui il aimait John Reese plus que tout et seulement par amour, pas parce qu'il avait pitié, pas parce que John était un bel homme. Non. C'était son cœur qui avait parlé et il avait comprit qu'il aimait Reese, peu importe son passé et tout ce qui était lié à lui, tout simplement parce qu'il était capable de voir ce que contenait le cœur bienveillant de son agent.

- _Je vois. J'aimais John vous savez._

 _-Je … n'en doute … pas._

Andrews s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Finch sentit un changement d'humeur conséquent. Il commençait à sentir la tension du corps de son kidnappeur. Ce qui le troubla, c'était le fait que lorsque Reese était agacé et se raidissait, il agissait exactement comme cet homme.

- _Je ne peux pas vous le laisser. Je l'aime._ Fit froidement Andrews, les poings serrés.

- _Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ?_ Paniqua Finch, sentant la situation lui échapper des mains une fois de plus, voyant l'horizon s'assombrir soudainement.

- _Vous faire comprendre ce qu'est la jalousie._ Répondit sèchement Andrews se tournant vers lui cette fois-ci.

 _Dans les rues de New-York :_

John marchait d'un pas rapide au milieu de toute la foule. Agacé n'était pas le terme suffisant pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même. Il avait tout fait pour cacher et oublier son passé, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et cet homme avait fait son apparition. De plus il s'en était sans doute prit à Finch. Non il en était sûr. Cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre, surtout pour que la machine ne puisse pas réussir à réunir suffisamment de données pour donner la localisation actuelle de son compagnon.

Faisant une pause un carrefour, il leva la tête vers une des cameras braquées sur lui.

 _\- Trouve-moi Andrews Brock immédiatement._

 ** _A suivre..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**3 jours ! Le délai est passé ! Il est temps que je poste la suite, suite qui va amener certaines réponses à vos interrogations !**

 **Remerciements à : Isatis2013 (Fusco bosse bien ! L'info qui échappe à Finch, bien vu, explication à venir ?), Rochelle17 ( J'ai aimé ta formulation "apprendre des choses coquines de manières indirectes" :-) C'est volontaire que Finch pense à ces choses ) et Jade181184 ( Combien de temps vais-je rester sur cette liste ? Je pense un moment. Un sacré cinglé je peux le dire !)**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Sauvetage**

 _-Reese n'est pas avec vous ?_ Lança la hackeuse.

- _Il est parti quand il a vu le gars._ Répondit Shaw.

 _-Parti ? Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas de…_

 _-J'ai l'impression qu'il connaît Brian, j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser !_ Raconta Lionel.

- _Bon sang !_ S'agita Root. _Il doit le connaître, mais comment peut-on deviner qui est ce gars si Reese s'est barré ?!_

 _-Tu peux le suivre peut être non ?_ Rappela Shaw.

- _Oui mais… son portable semble ne pas bouger._

Shaw se pencha et regarda le point rouge sur la carte. Pile au loft de Reese.

- _Carrément ? Il a prit des armes et a abandonné son portable._

Root et Fusco s'échangèrent un regard. Les cinq écrans s'éteignirent soudainement et un grésillement retentit.

- _Bordel, qu'est ce qui se passe ?!_ S'exclama Fusco.

Root fixait les écrans, attendant quelque chose. Cela ne tarda pas, plusieurs extraits vidéos apparurent, issues des caméras de surveillance de New-York. Elles défilèrent toutes, disparaissant et en faisant apparaître d'autres. Quelques chuchotements de voix se firent entendre puis soudainement :

-« _Trouve-moi Andrews Brock immédiatement. »_

Puis l'image de Reese apparu sur l'écran central. Reese fixait la camera sévèrement, attendant une réponse. Un téléphone sonna et ils virent Reese prendre le sien et accepter l'appel, sans détacher son regard. La vidéo ralentissa et sur le côté, un certificat de naissance, plusieurs diplômes, des papiers militaires s'affichèrent sous le nom d'Andrews Brock. Puis une photo.

- _Mais … C'est lui mais …_ Commença Root.

La photo alla se placer plus loin et une autre apparu à côté, le portrait robot que Root avait fait, mais modifié.

 _-Là. C'est bien le gars que j'ai vu, Brian._ Affirma Root.

Les deux photos se superposèrent, pour finalement donner une seule personne.

- _Il a changé son apparence pour ne pas se faire reconnaître !_ Souffla Shaw, tandis que Fusco se demandait d'où sortaient toutes les informations…

-« _Merci »_ Retentit la voix de Reese.

Sur la vidéo, Reese raccrocha et rangea son portable. Il resta un moment figé sur place et comme par enchantement, l'image s'agrandit sur le visage de l'ex-agent. Une larme coulait le long de la pommette. D'un geste rageur, Reese l'essuya et disparu, mais tout le monde put distinctement entendre :

« _Je vais te tuer »._

Le flux de vidéo se ferma mais de nouvelles documentations apparurent. Root se mit à hurler et posa une main sur sa tête. Shaw réagit au quart de tour. Fusco était perdu. Bear couina et aboya. Les lumières qui éclairaient la pièce se mirent à perdre de l'intensité et revenir fortes.

- _Root ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!_

 _-Elle est en surchauffe !_ Gémit Root. _Elle cherche des informations qu'elle n'a pas donné à Reese !_

 _-Elle ?_ Demanda Fusco, sortant de son silence, alors que les animations numériques s'agitaient.

La lumière se stabilisa et Root soupira, son implant ayant cessé d'émettre des grésillements aigus.

- _Qu'est ce qu'elle a trouvé ?_ Demanda Shaw, pressée.

- _Elle va nous le dire dans quelques instants…_

Pour confirmer, un justificatif de domicile apparu en premier, sous un faux nom, tout comme un rapport médical et de police.

L'examen médical portait le logo d'un hôpital psychiatrique et semblait récent. Les détails les plus importants furent présentés aux trois membres.

« _Le patient présente des signes évident de nervosité, de stress, de colère »._

 _-Oh non._ Fit Lionel.

 _« Il est capable de se tenir calme un instant, mais de changer d'humeur dans les secondes suivantes, dans certains cas, qui sont les suivants : manque de réponse à une question qu'il pose, quand quelqu'un lui résiste, quand on le contrarie fortement, quand on lui parle d'amour. »_

 _-Putain …_ Réalisa Sameen.

« _Diagnostic : bipolarité, très marquée. Le patient doit avoir un suivi très régulier et suivre un traitement lourd afin de résoudre son comportement »_

Ensuite, le rapport de police prit le devant.

« _Le 18 Juillet 2009, un patient de l'hôpital Psychiatrique Camarillon est responsable de plusieurs méfaits, a envoyé deux membres du personnel aux urgences dans un état critique. Côtes brisées, coups portés dans le dos et à la tête, les deux membres ont subi des violences rares et pouvant être mortelles. »_

 _-Oh la vache …_ Souffla Root.

- _Sacré dossier._ Rajouta Fusco, inquiet.

« _Le patient a utilisé le matériel médical et l'équipement de sa chambre pour attaquer les deux membres. Il a été maîtrisé grâce à quatres gardes de Camarillon, mais il a également blessé légèrement trois de ces gardes. Il a été lourdement anesthésié afin de le calmer »_

- _Lourdement ? Comme un taureau ?_ Se permit Shaw.

« _Enquête close : le patient était dans un état bipolaire qui lui a fait perdre ses moyens. Ses crises sont de plus en plus difficilement gérables et parfois ne s'arrêtent plus sans l'aide du personnel médical »._

Le rapport de la clinique revint en avant.

« _Le patient est plus sensible lorsqu'on évoque son passé, en particulier ses relations amoureuses. Dès que le sujet est abordé, il se renferme sur lui et parfois se met dans une colère incontrôlable. »_

- _Il est militaire non ?_ Demanda soudainement Shaw.

Le contrat militaire apparu de nouveau. Sameen regarda la date.

- _En même temps que Reese… Bordel…_

 _-Donc …_ Commença Fusco.

 _\- Non ce n'est pas possible …_ Tiqua Root.

- _Finch n'a aucun lien avec Andrews, c'est John qui a un lien !_

 _-Le rapport parle de relations amoureuses, Andrews a connu Reese alors ils étaient ensemble. Mais …_ Fit la hackeuse, réunissant les éléments.

 _-Cela s'est mal terminé ?_ Tenta Lionel.

La machine donna la réponse. Un renvoi de l'armée pour comportement inacceptable.

- _Visiblement._ Rajouta Shaw.

- _C'est lui qu'il faut trouver. Donne-nous l'adresse !_ Hurla Root à l'écran.

Fusco lança un regard vers la femme, semblant dire qu'elle était de plus en plus timbrée. Une adresse apparue sur l'écran, ainsi que l'image de la maison. Habitation seule au milieu des champs, isolée et elle semblait en piteux état.

- _C'est la seule adresse ?_ Demanda l'interface analogique.

La réponse s'afficha aussitôt.

« _Oui »._

Quelques secondes après.

« _Ne perdez pas de temps, je couvrirai vos traces »._

 _-Dépêchons-nous !_ Ordonna la tueuse, qui se précipita vers la salle d'armes afin d'y préparer un sac. Root prenait toutes les dernières informations, surtout l'adresse. Fusco regarda Bear et lui passa sa laisse. Ils partirent dans la minute suivante et Shaw prit le volant, pour le malheur de l'inspecteur, qui pour une fois, ne dirait rien.

Le portable de Root sonna et elle le prit pour voir s'afficher la localisation de Reese, à la sortie de New-York.

 _-Comment tu peux suivre Reese ?_

 _-« Grâce à Admin »._

 _-Qu'a encore fait Harry ?_ Questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

-« _Puce cachée dans la semelle des chaussures »_ Répondit le système.

- _Une puce ?! Ca c'est bien notre Finch !_ S'exclama –t-elle.

- _J'hallucine… ils se pistent mutuellement !_ Ricana Sameen.

Shaw appuya sur le champignon et grilla les feux. Elle avait en plus des armes, emporté le nécessaire médical, un sac que Finch avait préparé et qu'il ravitaillait à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'utilisait. C'était le protocole qu'ils avaient mis en place d'un accord commun.

De son côté, Reese roulait, ne respectant pas les vitesses, sur les routes dégagées. Il devait arriver le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il connaissait Andrews et malgré tout, lorsqu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue, il avait discrètement suivi sa vie privée, pour découvrir qu'il avait fini par être interné. Depuis qu'il avait apprit pour sa bipolarité, il avait cessé de le surveiller. Parce qu'il devait passer à autre chose.

Mais il s'était trompé, il aurait dû faire attention et surveiller sa sortie. Il savait que Andrews le pensait mort mais il n'aurait jamais cru une seule seconde qu'ils se recroiseraient un jour.

Il prit plusieurs virages assez serrées, ne réduisant pas pour autant son accélération, dérapant légèrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouva sur une route de forêt menant à l'adresse que la machine lui avait donné. Il ralentit et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, juste de quoi pouvoir distinguer le toit en piteux état. Il coupa le contact, sorti, cala son revolver dans son jean. Il fit le tour et alla attraper sa plus grosse arme dans le coffre.

Il bifurqua en entendant une voiture se rapprocher. Il constata que ce n'était que le reste de l'équipe. Alors qu'ils descendaient, Reese lança :

- _Comment vous avez-fait ?_

 _-La Machine te piste et elle nous a tout montré. Y compris le rapport médical et de police._

Reese lança un regard quelque peu contrarié quant au fait que la création de son compagnon puisse être capable de le suivre à la trace, malgré le manque d'appareil technologique sur lui.

 _-Vous savez donc qu'il est dangereux._ Fit Reese, chargeant son arme.

- _Oui, nous avons prit des munitions aussi._ Se manifesta Fusco.

- _Bien, alors, vous allez les prendre et nous allons nous placer discrètement, puis on partira ensemble pour se rapprocher du bâtiment. Nous devons être le plus silencieux possible, toi aussi Bear._

Le malinois pencha la tête et agita la queue. Reese lui enfila son gilet pare-balle et une fois que tout le monde fut équipé, il mima les ordres. Se cachant derrière la végétation, Root pu distinguer une ombre passer devant la fenêtre et elle regarda avec son arme.

- _Andrews est bien ici._

 _-Finch est en vue ?_

 _-Non, je ne vois que lui. Mais il est très agité._

 _-Root, dès qu'il disparaît de la fenêtre, on s'approche. Vous deux,_ Fit désignant les filles, _Prenez par la droite, je prends par la gauche avec Fusco._

Ils sortirent de l'ombre sur la pointe des pieds, armes en mains, tels des militaires en formation. Se postant à leurs places respectives, ils restèrent têtes baissées. Ecoutant attentivement, ils purent entendre Andrews gesticuler et faire tomber ce qui devait être des verres. Puis soudain le silence.

Reese regarda les filles en face et leur fit signe d'entrer en action une fois qu'il serait à l'intérieur. Mais il leur fit comprendre de ne pas tuer Andrews pour le moment. Alors que Reese avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte, une détonation retentit et la balle traversa la porte, frôlant Reese de peu. Jurant silencieusement, il se baissa. De nouveaux coups retentirent, et la porte se trouva criblée de balles. Profitant d'un temps mort, Reese poussa la porte avec le pied et entra en furie.

Fusco et les femmes le suivirent, juste à temps pour le voir bondir de rage sur Andrews et le plaquer violement au sol. Reese se retrouva aussitôt projeté sur le côté, tant Andrews semblait posséder une force supérieure. Une lutte s'engagea entre les deux anciens amis.

- _T'as pas perdu la main toi !_ Cracha Andrews.

- _Toi non plus mais t'es rouillé !_ Répondit sèchement Reese.

Root, Fusco et Shaw les regardaient se battre, pointant leurs armes sur eux, prêt à réagir.

- _Prouves-le moi !_ Ragea le kidnappeur.

John recula pour éviter une droite et agile comme il était, il rusa et se glissa sur le côté pour assener un coup de bras dans la trachée de Andrews, qui sous le coup poussa un râle et tomba sans défense, haletant. C'est à ce moment là que l'ex-agent de la CIA prit conscience que la chemise de son ami d'enfance était tâchée de sang. Détail que le reste de l'équipe remarqua aussi. Bear entra dans la maison et pleurnicha, grattant une porte dans le couloir.

- _Fusco, Root, restez ici et empêchez le de partir. Shaw, avec moi._

Reese accouru et l'ouvrit, Bear se jeta dans les escaliers et Reese le suivi, accompagné de sa jumelle de terrain. Le chien sauta devant une porte close et Reese tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée.

- _Finch ?! Vous êtes là ?!_ Demanda John.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Laissant la panique l'envahir il se recula et ordonna à Bear de se pousser. Utilisant son revolver, il fit exploser la serrure et poussa la porte à l'aide de son épaule. Elle céda au bout de la troisième tentative. Il balaya la pièce du regard et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Il n'avait jamais vu un endroit sens dessous-dessus. Ce qui devait être un lit était démonté et les barres métalliques étaient incroyablement contorsionnées. L'humidité lui agressa le nez et il vit des morceaux de mousse blanches sur le sol, quelques ressorts par-ci et par-là. Semblant capter une très faible respiration, il se tourna et son regard tomba sur un corps. Finch. Allongé sur le ventre, sa chemise était arrachée, parsemée d'une tâche rougeâtre au niveau de l'épaule. Il semblait inconscient et trempé. Reese se précipita sur lui et posa une main sur sa carotide. Shaw se mit à genoux face à Reese.

 _-Retournons-le._

 _-Attends John, nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé. Vérifions si sa colonne n'est pas touchée._

Reese acquiesça rapidement et laissa Shaw vérifier l'état du dos de l'informaticien, palpant à travers le tissu et remonta vers la nuque. Elle s'arrêta puis repassa plusieurs fois sur le cou.

- _J'ai du mal à sentir à cause de ses tiges métalliques. Il faudra faire une radio._

Reese écarquilla les yeux et passa la main sur la nuque de son compagnon. Il grimaça.

- _On va aller doucement._ Commenta Shaw, voyant que Reese semblait perturbé.

Reese plaça une main pour soutenir la nuque et l'autre sur l'épaule. Shaw posa ses mains sur le bassin de Finch et en harmonie, ils basculèrent doucement Finch sur le dos. Reese manqua de reculer en découvrant les blessures de son compagnon. Une plaie, qui semblait avoir cicatrisée, à la base des cheveux, un bleu qui avait viré au vert sur une joue, qui au passage était légèrement enflée, les côtes bleus que la chemise laissait entrevoir, un poignet bleu, trop de bleu. Au milieu de cette couleur si présente, le rouge à l'épaule inquiétait plus Reese. Il repoussa délicatement la chemise et hoqueta.

Une lame semblait être enfoncée dans la chair. Reese passa la main derrière l'épaule et constata qu'elle devait être grande, réussissant à sentir légèrement la pointe. Shaw ne disait rien, laissant Reese analyser le corps de l'informaticien. John se pencha sur Finch, sa voix cassée.

 _-Il a osé vous toucher… vous faire du mal…_

Il passa sa main sur la joue de Finch avant de la glisser doucement vers ses cheveux trempés. Mais l'informaticien ne sembla pas réagir. Reese, désespéré, tapota doucement sur la joue mais cela ne changea rien. Finch était complètement inerte. Shaw contrôlait son pouls au niveau de son poignet. Reese observa attentivement le visage de Finch, continuant à le caresser du bout du pouce. Ses traits étaient tirés et les cernes importantes. Ses lèvres étaient desséchées. Reese sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Cela le brisait de voir Finch dans cet état. L'informaticien n'avait pas mérité de blessures aussi importantes et n'aurait jamais du croiser le chemin de Andrews.

Reese releva la tête et regarda Shaw. Puis il se leva sans un son, quittant la pièce dans une démarche sûre de lui. Remontant les marches une par une, arme en main, il se dirigea vers la pièce principale, retrouvant ses deux amis. Fusco et Root ne demandèrent même pas s'il avait retrouvé Finch. Parce que ses mains étaient recouvertes de sang et parce qu'il n'avait plus ce regard plein de vie.

- _Root, Fusco, descendez récupérer Finch, je m'occupe de lui._

 _-T'es sûr ?_ Demanda tout de même Fusco.

Reese le regarda droit dans les yeux. Fusco reconnu alors cette signification et préféra s'éclipser. Une fois seul, Reese se tourna vers Andrews, qui était assis sur une chaise, ligoté.

- _Je savais que j'aurai dû faire ça plus tôt._ Annonça Reese. _Depuis que j'ai su pour ta bipolarité._

- _Ah t'es au courant ? Laisses moi rire, c'est impossible, j'étais sous un faux nom._

 _-Visiblement, tu n'étais pas assez prudent._

Reese leva son arme et la pointa vers Andrews.

- _Tu veux me tuer ? Moi ton ami d'enfance et ton premier coup ?_

Reese chargea l'arme en guise de réponse.

- _Oui, je ne suis pas sûr que tu le fasses._

 _-Qui te le dit ?_

 _-Je te connais._

 _-Alors … dans ce cas-là tu me connais mal._

 _-Alors dis moi au moins pourquoi tu tiens tant à que je meure._

 _-Parce que tu as touché à cet homme._

 _-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être avec lui ! Un vieux pareil et infirme !_

Ce fut la provocation de trop. Le coup s'enclencha. Le sang frais gicla à travers la pièce, dessinant un jet sur le mur. Reese baissa son bras, son arme fumant. Il jeta son revolver et s'avança vers Andrews. Il vérifia qu'il était mort et le bascula en arrière sous un accès de colère.

- _T'es qu'un enfoiré, tu n'as jamais su ce que signifiait l'amour._ Cracha Reese.

Il retourna au sous sol rejoindre ses amis. Shaw avait récupéré la couverture polaire et l'avait placée sur Finch. Root était choquée et Fusco était peiné.

- _Il a besoin de soins d'urgence, emmenons-le._ Ordonna Shaw.

- _Je m'en occupe._ Fit Reese, se penchant pour installer Finch dans ses bras. Root vint à sa ressource et maintenu la tête de Finch. Reese capta soudainement un gémissement profond et regarda Finch. Mais il avait toujours les yeux clos. Ils sortirent de la maison et s'approchèrent de la voiture de Reese. Fusco ouvrit la portière arrière et Reese, avec l'aide de Root, déposèrent Finch. L'ex-agent se glissa derrière lui et le cala contre son torse.

- _Root, prends le bidon dans le coffre. Je te fais confiance._

La hackeuse alla chercher le-dit bidon et sourit. Elle retourna dans la maison. Shaw sorti le sac de soins de sa voiture et ouvrit l'autre portière arrière de la voiture. Elle cala les jambes de l'informaticien sur les sièges et monta. Elle s'agenouilla et poussa un pan de la chemise arrachée de Finch. Reese déglutit une fois de plus, n'étant pas habitué à voir son compagnon avec une blessure aussi marquée.

L'ex-médecin imbiba une compresse d'alcool et la déposa sur la blessure, la désinfectant, sans exercer de pression dessus, de quoi nettoyer tout le liquide rouge. Reese avait enfoui son nez dans les cheveux de l'informaticien, le serrant contre lui.

- _Allons-y maintenant._ Décida Shaw.

Elle jeta le sac médical sur le siège passager avant et alla se plaça au volant. Root sorti de la maison à cet instant et Reese, tournant la tête, pu distinguer à travers la végétation, des flammes prendre possession de l'habitation et une fumée noire se former.

La hackeuse monta dans l'autre voiture, en compagnie de Fusco et Bear. Sameen démarra et ayant conscience de la gravité des blessures de son patron, modifia son comportement afin d'avoir une conduite plus douce. Reese le remarqua mais ne pipa aucun mot. Il se concentrait sur la respiration de son compagnon, veillant à un quelque conque signe de conscience.

Reese déposa quelques baisers sur le front de Finch, comme un signe, comme s'il voulait prendre toutes ses blessures, toute sa douleur, afin de l'épargner de souffrance inutile. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, ils arrivèrent vers la ville. C'est à cet instant que Reese sentit Finch trembler dans ses bras. Il pencha la tête afin de distinguer ses expressions. Le blessé avait toujours les yeux clos mais les traits étaient tirés et ses lèvres se crispaient. Reese caressa à nouveau la naissance de barbe de Finch, voulant le rassurer. Mais ce geste ne sembla pas avoir d'effet.

Le rythme cardiaque de Finch monta d'un cran et Reese commença à l'entendre gémir. Arrêtés à un feu rouge, Shaw se retourna vers l'origine du bruit. La plainte de Finch s'intensifia brutalement, ressemblant à des sanglots étouffés.

- _Chut Finch, vous êtes en sécurité…_ Murmura John.

Finch ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, sa mâchoire se crispant. Reese sentit les doigts du bras valide de Finch, se poser sur son bras. Ce ne fut pas le contact qui le surprit, mais la force que l'informaticien exerça sur lui. Shaw reprit sa route, voulant absolument arriver à destination. Reese souffla quelques mots doux à l'oreille d'Harold mais celui-ci se plaignait de plus en plus. L'ex-agent remonta la couverture, lui donnant un semblant de sécurité. Finch manqua de crier et ouvrit les yeux.

Premier contact visuel depuis leurs retrouvailles. Finch regardait John, qui était toujours penché sur lui. Au milieu de ce mélange de tristesse, de peur et de douleur, Reese perçu quelque chose de puissant. Le regard bleu de Finch n'était plus aussi vif, l'impression étant renforcée par les cernes. Mais ce qui brisa le cœur de Reese fut les yeux remplis de larmes. Il n'y avait pas que de la douleur physique, mais également de la douleur morale et psychologique. Cet échange de regard fut court, Finch refermant les yeux sous l'assaut de sa souffrance et trembla violement dans les bras de l'agent.

Shaw arriva à l'entrée des urgences et s'y arrêta. Reese releva la tête en voyant la portière face à lui s'ouvrir. Il écarquilla des yeux en reconnaissant Megan Tillman. Elle le salua rapidement d'un signe de tête avant de monter et de prendre les constantes de son patient. La porte derrière Reese s'ouvrit et des urgentistes prirent le relais. Plaçant Finch délicatement sur le brancard qu'ils avaient amené, il fut emmené rapidement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Reese le suivant de près.

Il devait absolument rester avec lui, ne pas s'en éloigner. Finch allait avoir besoin de lui et il se devait d'être présent. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille une fois de plus sans qu'il ne soit là, le connaissant, Finch serait capable de paniquer et de se sentir délaissé, d'être blessé dans ses sentiments. Reese attrapa le bras de Megan alors que les deux autres médecins faisaient renter Finch dans une salle d'examen.

 _-Megan, je vous en supplie, je dois rester avec lui._

La jeune médecin comprit les inquiétudes de John en une fraction de seconde. Elle posa une main rassurante sur celle de Reese.

- _Je sais ce qui s'est passé pour Harold. Votre amie me l'a dit._ Raconta-t-elle, compatissante. _Vous pouvez venir avec nous, il n'y a pas de souci, Harold aura besoin de vous, en tant que compagnon._

 _-Mais …_ Se troubla Reese.

- _Votre amie m'a dit que vous étiez ensemble._ Murmura Megan. _Venez._

Elle l'entraîna avec lui. Ce fut à cet instant là qu'un ordre médical monta aux oreilles de Reese.

 _\- Emmenez-le en radiologie tout de suite !_

 ** _A suivre..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! C'est l'heure de la suite !**

 **Remerciements à : Rochelle17 (Tu as peut être raison d'avoir peur ? John ne pouvait pas lui réserver un autre sort.), Isatis2013 ( Hum as raison de ne pas aimer ! Torture ou pas, il serait mort !), Jade181184 ( Réponse dans ce chapitre pour savoir comment va Finch ...) et Coljayjay ( Ahah et après tout, il y a forcément des secrets pas encore relevés! Oui ce type est un dingue. Insinues-t que John serait capable de me tuer ?! :-O ).**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Premiers soins**

Cela faisait une heure que Finch était admit. Depuis tout ce temps, aucun des membres de l'équipe n'avait réussi à avoir de ses nouvelles. Ils attendaient nerveusement dans les couloirs. Shaw était debout, adossée contre un mur. Fusco, assit, agitait sa jambe, tandis que Root caressait Bear, qui jouait le rôle d'un chien assistant, les yeux dans le vide.

Des pas lourds se firent dans le couloir et Ils virent Reese se rapprocher d'eux. Fusco se leva et fronça les sourcils face à ce John si fragile. Root releva la tête, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Shaw tourna la tête vers son ami et pencha la tête sur côté. Reese arriva à leur hauteur.

- _Comment il va ?_ Demanda Fusco.

La poitrine de Reese se souleva et il soupira longuement, fermant les yeux. Bear se rapprocha de lui, sentant sa détresse et frotta son museau contre la cuisse de l'agent. Reese rouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement. Puis il regarda de nouveau ses amis.

- _Mal._ Finit-il par répondre.

Reese venait, comme, de lâcher une bombe.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il a ?_ Fit Root, la voix empreinte d'émotions.

- _Il doit être opéré._

- _Pour son bras ?_ Fit Shaw. _C'est normal John._

 _-Il n'y a pas que ça._ Reprit John.

Les trois comparses se turent, attendant la suite.

- _Nous ignorons ce qui s'est passé entre Finch et …_ John fit un geste agacé, _mais nous savons qu'il n'a pas été tendre avec lui, comme vous avez pu le voir…_

Reese ménageait le temps, ne voulant pas l'annoncer d'une manière radicale.

- _Megan pense que Finch a été torturé et reçu une claque qui a du être violente, assez pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et …_

L'ex-militaire ravala sa salive.

- _Sa nuque en a souffert._

 _-A quel point ?_ Questionna l'ex-médecin d'une voix posée.

- _Ils doivent lui changer une de ses tiges. Elle s'est tordue et la redresser n'est pas la meilleure solution._

 _-Bon sang_ Souffla Root.

Fusco avait ouvert la bouche, ébranlé par la mauvaise nouvelle.

- _Ils doivent l'opérer quand ?_

- _Dans quinze minutes._

- _Tu vas assister à l'opération ?_ Fit Lionel.

- _Megan m'a donné l'autorisation._

 _-C'est exceptionnel, généralement on ne fait pas entrer quelqu'un n'appartenant pas au personnel médical au bloc opératoire._ Commenta Shaw.

 _-Je ne serais pas dans le bloc. Dans une pièce à l'écart, mais je verrais tout ce qui s'y passera._

Fusco capta le ton inquiet de son ami.

- _Hey, il est solide, il ne va pas nous lâcher mec !_ Fit-t-il tapotant le bras de Reese. Bear approuva, léchant la main de Reese.

- _C'est vrai qu'il est coriace Harry. Certes il aura mal, mais il sera toujours là pour nous._

 _-On le surveillera s'il le faut hein John ?_ Rajouta Shaw.

Reese regarda à tour de rôle ses camarades et réalisa à quel point il pouvait compter sur eux maintenant. C'étaient ses seuls amis en plus de la relation intime qu'il avait avec Finch, et ils étaient prêts à l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve, prêt à l'encourager et à le rassurer.

- _Vas-y._ Souffla Lionel.

Reese fit un mouvement de tête en guise de remerciement et retourna là où il était quelques minutes auparavant. Megan lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire et Reese l'écouta attentivement, bien que sous cette apparence calme, il n'était guère rassuré. Chaque opération était risqué, peu importe laquelle c'était. Il s'installa dans la salle à l'écart et jugea qu'il avait une bonne vue puisque étant placé en hauteur, il voyait tout. Finch était déjà installé, couché sur le ventre sur la table, sa tête calée et maintenue. Les bips incessants du moniteur cardiaque stressaient Reese.

Cela faisait un moment que l'informaticien était endormi. En effet dès que la première image radiographique leur était parvenue, ils avaient administré un anesthésiant afin de l'endormir et de le couper de ses souffrances physiques. Megan entra dans la salle, en tenue, suivi d'un chirurgien et d'une infirmière assistante. Reese pouvait également les entendre parler.

 _-Nous devons remplacer cette tige là._ Enonça Megan, montrant la radio à son collègue. _Ensuite, nous devrons nous occuper de son épaule, comme vous pouvez le voir, cette lame traverse le ligament covaco-claviculaire à en juger par son emplacement._

 _-C'est délicat tout ça. L'avantage est qu'il ait déjà subi cette opération de la nuque. Quant à l'épaule, il y a un risque avec l'artère qui est assez proche. Il sera obligé d'immobiliser son bras pendant un certain temps._ Commenta le chirurgien, qui réajusta ses lunettes.

- _J'ai déjà contacté le service Orthopédique. Ils ont ce qu'il faut._

 _-Bien. Concentrons maintenant et soulageons ce patient._

Reese regarda le chirurgien ajuster la lumière et la déplacer, la positionnant au dessus du cou de Finch. Reese déglutit en voyant le praticien prendre le scalpel que lui tendait l'infirmière face à elle. La lame entra en contact avec la première cicatrice et la découpa. Reese serra des dents.

Cette cicatrice qui était presque effacée, pourtant visible de par sa ligne, allait revenir à son état initial, rouge vif. John suppliait pour ne pas que Finch se renferme encore plus. Il savait combien son compagnon n'acceptait pas ces traces qui le marquait profondément et qui étaient les preuves vivantes de sa douleur quotidienne.

- _Ce n'est pas joli._ Put entendre Reese.

Aussitôt l'ex-agent chercha à comprendre de quoi il parlait, se rapprochant de la vitre par instinct. Le chirurgien semblait chauffer le métal dans le cou de Finch. Il déposa son appareil et à l'aide des doigts agiles, il retira la partie abîmée et la déposa dans le bol que l'infirmière tenait. Reese jeta un œil au bol et grimaça, se demandant comment Finch avait pu supporter la douleur et reprendre conscience lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Megan tendit une nouvelle tige ajustée et son collègue la plaça en place. Puis comme n'ayant pas deux paires de mains, Megan se chargea de tenir en place la pièce, le temps pour le chirurgien de la fixer en place. Cela prit quelques bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne repose de nouveau son outil.

- _Vérifions si c'est bien en place._

L'infirmière rapprocha la radio portative et la positionna. Un cliché apparu quelques secondes plus tard sur l'écran.

- _C'est excellent._ Approuva l'homme.

- _Oui, nous pouvons refermer._ Acquiesça Tillman.

Megan se chargea de recoudre la peau de la nuque, sous les yeux de Reese, pas étonné de la délicatesse dont la femme faisait preuve. Une fois la plaie refermée, elle badigeonna de produit orang, posa une compresse épaisse et scotcha le tout. L'infirmière détacha les attaches qui maintenaient la tête de Finch et avec l'aide de Megan, elles retournèrent Finch sur le dos, faisant attention à son dos et sa nuque. Megan replaça et cala le tuyau avec lequel Finch était intubé.

Reese ferma les yeux, tant la vision de Finch intubé lui était si pénible. Bien que cela fasse parti de la procédure d'une opération, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un détail.

- _Tout va bien John ?_ Retentit la voix de Megan.

Reese rouvrit les yeux et enclencha le haut parleur.

- _Oui, continuez s'il vous plaît._

Megan hocha la tête et retira la compresse faite par Shaw sur l'épaule de Finch. Elle désinfecta la blessure et prépara la zone. Son collègue prit sa place et observa de plus prêt l'entaille et le bout de métal qui en dépassait.

- _Préparez les outils et le matériel. Je ne crains que l'artère ne soit touchée et que cela ne s'aggrave lorsque je vais retirer le corps étranger._

L'infirmière s'activa et disposa le tout sur la table, y compris des compresses absorbantes. Le praticien attrapa l'extrémité et tira doucement dessus. Reese manqua de bondir en voyant son partenaire trembler malgré l'anesthésie. Megan le tint fermement par la taille, l'infirmière ayant posé une main sur l'autre épaule de l'informaticien afin de le maintenir. Reese bouillonnait à présent. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que cette opération se termine rapidement et qu'il puisse être aux côtés de Finch. Le voir ne lui suffisait plus, il se sentait impuissant derrière cette vitre. Il voulait le sentir, le toucher.

Le praticien finit par retirer le corps étranger. Il inspecta la blessure mais le moniteur cardiaque s'emballa soudainement.

- _Merde ! L'artère !_ S'agaça-t-il.

Reese était figé sur place, sentant son propre cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le chirurgien attrapa un scalpel propre, incisa la blessure et trouva la fuite. Il pressa avec les compresses un instant, puis les écarta et muni d'un fil, il répara immédiatement l'artère. Finch se calma et son rythme cardiaque reprit un taux normal.

- _Sa tension a chuté._ Nota Megan, le regard fixé vers l'écran.

- _Il doit être très épuisé, finissons en._

Reese se passa une main dans les cheveux, soufflant. Cette journée était trop forte en émotion et elle n'était même pas terminée. Il était seulement trois heures de l'après-midi. L'homme finit par recoudre l'épaule de son compagnon, le nettoya puis le banda avec une longue bande et plia son coude, soulevant le bras. Megan cala un oreiller en dessous.

- _Il n'aura plus qu'à se rétablir maintenant._ Conclu le chirurgien.

Megan approuva de la tête et regarda John.

- _Vous allez pouvoir descendre en salle de réveil et rester proche de lui._ Lui dit-elle.

Finch fut amené dans la salle et Reese prit place sur une chaise à ses côtés. Les coudes posés sur ses cuisses, ses mains unies et le menton posé dessus, il surveillait son compagnon. Un instant il remonta la couverture, voulant préserver la pudeur de son compagnon, mais laissa l'épaule visible. Une femme vint entre temps équiper l'informaticien d'une attelle à l'épaule et pour son poignet. Une infirmière passa également et le revêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital. Finch émergea au bout de deux heures. Reese se leva.

Finch cligna des yeux, s'habituant à la lumière des néons. Lorsqu'il vit Reese au dessus de lui, il sourit faiblement.

- _John …_

 _-Harold…_

Reese se pencha sur lui et lui offrir un baiser. Puis il laissa sa main sur la joue de son compagnon.

- _Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité, je suis là._

 _-Qu'est ce que …_

 _-Ne vous forcez pas Harold, vous venez de subir une double opération._

 _-Double … pourquoi …_ Balbutia-t-il.

- _Votre bras._

 _-Et ?..._

John lui sourit tristement.

- _Votre nuque._

 _-Mais … que …_

Reese sentit une profonde tristesse l'envahir. Finch était désorienté et ne semblait pas se souvenir de certaines choses pour le moment. Il redouta alors qu'il ne faille du temps et que tous les souvenirs ne reviennent en un bloc.

- _Reposez vous Finch, vous êtes fatigué._

 _-John ? …_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Je vous aime._

Finch ferma les yeux et se rendormi, assommé par les antidouleurs. Reese resta debout, caressant du pouce la joue de Finch, savourant ce simple contact. Megan fit son apparition et resta un moment interdit en voyant la posture de John. Reese se redressa lorsqu'il sentit sa présence et Megan remarqua son trouble. Elle finit par se rapprocher de lui.

- _Tout va bien John ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Il ne semble pas se souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé._

 _-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps John. Il s'en souviendra un moment ou l'autre. Cependant dans son état actuel, la fatigue combinée à ses blessures et aux traitements peuvent influencer._ Expliqua-t-elle, tout en regardant son patient endormi.

John acquiesça doucement, tout en prenant la main de Finch.

- _John ?_ Fit Megan.

- _Hum ?_

 _-Nous avons le retour de ses analyses sanguines. Il n'y a rien. Tout ses taux sont corrects et aucun signe d'empoissonnement._

 _-Cela ne faisait pas partie des méthodes de son kidnappeur._ Avoua doucement John.

- _Comment pouviez-vous en être sûr ?_ Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Reese leva la tête vers elle. Le Dr Tillman était toujours compatissante et écoutait toujours ses patients ainsi que les membres de sa famille s'il le fallait. L'avantage, est qu'elle savait quelle activité ils pratiquaient et qu'elle ne dirait jamais rien pour les trahir. Reese regarda autour de lui et se lança, il raconta alors ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il savait, tout en précisant bien qu'il ne pouvait pas encore connaître les échanges que Finch avait eu avec Andrews.

- _Je comprends._ Souffla le médecin une fois qu'il eu terminé. _Cet Andrews ne l'embêtera plus je suppose ?_

 _-Non, je m'en suis occupé._ Répondit Reese.

Megan débloqua le lit de Finch et l'amena dans sa chambre, Reese l'accompagnant, gardant sa main dans celle de son compagnon. Une fois dans la chambre, Reese rapprocha le fauteuil de lit, baissa la barre et posa sa tête sur le matelas, soufflant. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Reese donna son aval, se redressant. Shaw, Root, Fusco et Bear entrèrent dans la pièce. Le malinois se rapprocha du lit et grimpa dessus, posant sa petite tête sur les jambes de l'informaticien, poussant un soupir.

- _Comment il va ?_ Demanda Root, tout bas, se rapprochant du lit.

- _Il se repose._

 _-Il va garder son bras en écharpe un bon mois au moins._ Fit Shaw, jugeant les radios qui étaient accrochées sur le tableau blanc.

- _Un mois ? Il va devenir fou._ Remarqua Fusco.

Reese sourit. Un mois avec un seul bras n'allait pas plaire à Finch. Lui qui se servait de ses deux mains pour ses recherches, il allait devoir ralentir le rythme et ne se servir d'une seule main. Mais Reese se fit la promesse que son compagnon ne reprendrait que le travail lorsqu'il serait apte et surtout lorsqu'il serait sûr que Finch se souvienne de ce qui lui est arrivé. Il ne prendrait jamais le risque de laisser son compagnon reprendre son poste, ne voulant pas l'imaginer se souvenir de tout et qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés à ce moment là.

- _Je m'adapterai._ Fit une voix masculine.

Reese se tourna et constata que Finch était réveillé. Root passa sa main dans son dos et en brandi une boîte. Elle l'ouvrit et montra une paire de lunettes. Elle la posa sur le nez de Finch afin de lui permettre de voir plus clair. Reese remercia silencieusement son amie.

- _C'est bon de vous entendre de nouveau._ Soupira Lionel.

- _Mes ordres vous manquent inspecteur ?_ S'amusa Finch.

- _Ouais !_

Finch rit doucement. Reese prenait conscience que Finch ne savait vraiment plus rien. Il lança un regard contrarié aux membres de l'équipe.

- _On va vous laisser vous reposer._ Fit Shaw. _Et surtout écoutez John s'il vous ordonne de rester coucher, sinon je m'en charge._

Finch marmonna. L'équipe quitta la pièce, Bear sur leurs talons. Reese se leva et marcha un peu à travers la pièce, ayant besoin de remettre ses esprits en place. Finch le suivit du regard, ne bougeant pas.

- _John ? Qu'est ce qui vous contrarie ?_

 _-Vous._ Répondit-il.

- _Moi ?_

 _-Oui. Vous semblez…_

Reese chercha ses mots.

- _Avoir oublié certaines choses._

 _-Oh ?_

 _-Quel est votre dernier souvenir Finch ?_ Demanda Reese, reprenant place dans le fauteuil.

Finch sembla réfléchir.

- _De m'être endormi sur vous._ Finit-il par dire. _Mais … dans ce cas là, comment se fait-il que …_

 _-Il s'est écoulé trois jours depuis Harold._ Murmura John.

Finch tourna la tête pour faire face au regard de son agent mais regretta immédiatement son mouvement, lâchant une plainte. Reese se leva et prit son visage entre ses deux mains pour lui faire comprendre de garder sa tête immobile. Finch grimaça et grinça.

- _Ah…_ Gémit Finch.

Malgré l'antidouleur, Finch était conscient de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il ferma les yeux et se crispa.

- _Doucement Finch, doucement …_

- _Je me … sens … pas … bien …_ Articula Finch.

Reese le vit blêmir et appuya sur le bouton d'urgence. Megan arriva trente secondes après. Reese avait posé sa main sur l'épaule valide de Finch et exerçait des pressions dessus pour tenter de le calmer. Megan accouru et plaça son stéthoscope en place.

- _Détendez-vous Harold._ Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce. Reese passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'informaticien. Finch haleta péniblement. Reese glissa sa main sous sa nuque et massa du bout des doigts ses cervicales.

- _Harold, dites-vous où vous avez mal._ Demanda Megan.

- _Mon cou …_ Se plaignit Finch.

Le Dr Tillman disparu dans la pièce d'eau et en revint avec un gant de toilette humide. Elle le glissa sous la nuque et Finch poussa un soupir sentant la chaleur du tissu se répandre sur sa peau.

- _Respirez doucement, ca va se calmer._

Finch finit par se détendre.

- _Vous êtes déjà sous morphine, je ne peux pas vous donner une dose plus forte, ce ne serait pas raisonnable dans votre cas._ S'expliqua Megan.

Elle attrapa son stylo-lumière et vérifia la réaction des pupilles de Finch.

- _Est-ce que vous avez mal ailleurs qu'à votre nuque ?_

 _-Oui…_

 _-Pouvez-vous me dire où ?_

 _-Mos dos … Mon épaule …_

 _-Sans vouloir vous paraître sadique, c'est une bonne chose que vous ressentiez des douleurs à ces endroits._

Reese comprit le sous entendu. Si Finch n'avait rien ressenti… Non il ne préféra même pas penser à ça.

- _Est-ce que vous avez faim ?_ Demanda Tillman.

- _Non mais … j'ai soif._

Elle lui sourit et attrapa le verre sur la table pour le remplir et redressa le dossier du lit avec la télécommande. Reese tendit la main pour prendre le verre et fit boire Finch.

- _Encore ?_ Demanda Reese. Finch murmura positivement et il put boire un nouveau verre d'eau fraîche. Il soupira une fois qu'il eu vidé le verre.

- _Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à le dire Harold._

 _-J'y penserai._ Garanti Finch.

- _Bien, reposez-vous, ordre de médecin !_ Sourit la praticienne avant de quitter la chambre.

- _Vous avez entendu Finch ? Dormez maintenant._ Lui intima son compagnon.

Finch attrapa la main de Reese et la serra.

- _Vous restez ?_ Quémanda-t-il tout bas.

Reese fut touché.

- _Je resterai tout le temps avec vous Finch, je ne vous lâche plus._ Reese lui offrit un baiser et s'installa à sa place, gardant la main de Finch dans la sienne. L'informaticien finit par s'endormir, épuisé. Reese regarda ses traits tirés et le contempla. Malgré tout, il voyait que son partenaire gardait des traces de ce qu'il avait subi. Il ne semblait pas serein quand il dormait et se promit de veiller au moindre geste.

Reese se laissa aller au sommeil aussi, tout en gardant une oreille attentive sur la respiration de son compagnon.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir ! Après une dure journée passée dans l'humidité, j'en suis ressortie et je profite au passage pour vous poster la suite, tout en reprenant une bonne bouffée d'air frais !**

 **Remerciements à : isatis2013 ( Oui il souffre...Un problème, le premier ici. Fusco est venu te voir?), Jade181184 (Oui il est hors de danger, mais les dégâts ne sont pas que physiques ...) et Rochelle17 ( Hum... un petit revisionnage de Lost ? ;-) Des flash ? Je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Finch va devoir s'en souvenir.)**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci de me lire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Poursuite des soins… ?**

Reese émergea du sommeil, sentant de l'agitation provenir du lit. Il se redressa, étouffant un juron tant son dos s'était contracté à cause de sa position : il s'était endormi, tête posée sur le matelas, maintenant toujours la main de Finch. Il observa son compagnon et le vit quelque peu agité dans son sommeil.

- _Non… Non … Arrêtez…_ Murmura Finch.

Reese se leva, et monta sur le lit. Il devait à tout prix stopper le cauchemar de Finch avant qu'il ne s'agite de trop. Se couchant sur le côté, malgré l'espace exigu, il glissa une main sur la taille de Finch et le serra contre lui enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque.

- _C'est moi Harold, tout va bien, je vous protège._

Reese passa une jambe au dessus de celle de Finch, comme il le faisait des fois. Finch chuchota quelques mots incompréhensifs.

- _Je veille Finch. Personne ne vous touchera._ Souffla Reese dans son oreille.

L'informaticien sembla se calmer puis se rendormit profondément. Reese resta dans cette position et remonta la couverture sur son compagnon. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de celui-ci. Reese s'endormit tout en gardant Finch dans ses bras. Le reste de la nuit se déroula sans encombre et le petit matin se dessina, les premiers rayons de soleil filtrant à travers le store de la chambre. Reese se réveilla en premier et observa Finch. Il semblait détendu mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade et une question de temps. Il s'extirpa délicatement du lit, fit quelques étirements et alla à la salle d'eau pour y soulager sa vessie et se rafraîchir.

Alors qu'il se passait le visage sous l'eau, il entendit un gémissement. Alerte, il sortit immédiatement de la chambre et s'approcha de Finch.

- _Harold ? Ca va ?_

 _-Hum Hum._ Répondit l'informaticien.

- _Il y a un souci ?_ Fit Reese, fronçant les sourcils.

Finch se pinça les lèvres, contrarié d'être aussi facile à comprendre.

- _Quelques douleurs ?_ Tenta Reese.

Finch fixa son regard dans le sien et Reese le prit pour une réponse positive. Il fit demi-tour et mouilla une serviette. Il revint et la glissa doucement sous la nuque raide de Finch. Reese en profita au passage pour lui dire bonjour, lui donnant un baiser. Baiser auquel Finch répondit par un soupir. Reese vit le petit sourire en coin de Finch. Il comprit.

- _Eh bien Finch, ça vous manque de me reluquer ?_

 _-Vous êtes tentant de si bon matin Mr Reese._ Réussit à articuler l'informaticien, dont les joues avaient prit une teinte rosée, les yeux parcourant le torse nu de son partenaire.

- _J'aimerai vous laisser en profitez, mais je doute que Megan ne soit ravi de me retrouver comme ça !_ Se moqua Reese avant de se retourner pour finir de s'habiller. Enfilant sa chemise de la veille, il put entendre quelqu'un entrer et une voix féminine retentir.

- _Bonjour Harold, comment-allez-vous ce matin ?_

 _-Ca peut aller_ Répondit Finch.

- _Pas trop de douleurs ?_

 _-C'est gérable._

 _-John n'est pas avec vous ?_

 _-Je suis là. Bonjour Megan._ Fit Reese, sortant de la salle d'eau.

- _Bonjour John. Bien dormi ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Revenons à nous Harold. Pas envie de faire un besoin ?_

 _-Euh … non c'est bon._ Bafouilla Finch.

- _Bien. Je vais vous faire quelques examens de routine que je pratique pour des cas extrêmes comme vous._ Megan se rapprocha du lit et tira sur la couverture pour le dévoiler. Finch déglutit. _Je vais tester votre sensibilité dans un premier temps._

Megan prit un des nombreux stylos de sa poche et le fit glisser sur une des jambes de l'informaticien. Celui-ci frémit en guise de réponse. Elle fit de même avec l'autre jambe et obtint la même réaction.

- _Serrez-moi la main._ Demanda-t-elle à présent.

Finch lui tendit sa main et la serra.

- _Bien. Maintenant je vais vous palper._

Megan repoussa les pans de la chemise de nuit de Finch. L'informaticien écarquilla des yeux en voyant les bleus sur son ventre. Insouciante, la praticienne posa ses mains et exerça quelques pressions. Finch gémit instantanément. Reese vit la grimace de son compagnon et par habitude, son instinct protecteur reprit le dessus et il s'approcha de lui. Mais Reese capta une absence dans le regard de son patron.

- _Megan, arrêtez._ Supplia John.

Elle redressa la tête et comprit. Elle passa tout de suite son stylo lumière devant les yeux de Finch, qui ne réagit même pas. John commençait à paniquer.

- _Harold ? Vous êtes là ?_ Tenta le médecin.

- _Euh … Oui je suis là pourquoi ?_ Répondit Finch.

Reese soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, se pinçant les lèvres.

- _Vous avez eu une absence._ Remarqua la femme.

- _Oh … C'est normal ?_

 _-A en juger par la plaie que vous avez eu à la tête, oui. Vous n'avez pourtant aucune commotion sur vos radios._

Finch la regarda puis posa son regard sur Reese. Il se sentait perdu.

- _Comment est-ce que … je me suis fais … ça ?_ Fit-il, désignant ses bleus.

- _Harold, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, parce que je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé._

 _-Pardon ?_ S'exclama Finch, les sourcils froncés.

- _Vous avez oublié trois journées._ Rappela Reese.

- _Oh … mais … pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien ?_

 _-Vous avez sans doute subi un traumatisme sévère et votre mémoire s'est bloquée pour vous protéger._

 _-Je risque donc de me souvenir un jour ?_

 _-Oui mais cela peut être aussi bien dans quelques minutes, dans quelques heures, dans quelques jours voire des semaines, des mois…_

 _-Je vois …_

 _-John sera avec vous, ne vous inquiétez pas._ Sourit Megan. _Vous voulez prendre un petit déjeuner ?_

 _-Volontiers._ Accepta Finch.

- _John ? Vous aussi ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas._

 _-Bien je vais aller passer le message. Et surtout Harold, ne vous levez pas, il est beaucoup trop tôt._ Sur ce, elle les laissa.

- _Mr Reese, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Demanda Finch après un silence.

Reese se raidit.

- _Non Finch, je ne sais pas et j'aimerai franchement le savoir._

 _-J'espère que je n'ai pas fais quelque chose de mal…_ Marmonna tout bas Finch.

- _En revanche, je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas de votre faute Finch._ Précisa Reese, ayant bien entendu la dernière phrase de son compagnon.

Finch ferma les yeux.

- _Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas me souvenir …_

 _-Ca viendra Harold. Soyez patient. Mais d'un côté, je préférai que vous ne vous souveniez pas._

Finch lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- _Double opération, c'est quelque chose de grave Finch._

 _-Vous avez raison Mr Reese. Mais je ne contrôle pas mes souvenirs._

Reese acquiesça, un poil contrarié. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- _Petit déjeuner !_ Annonça la jeune femme qui portait un plateau, qu'elle déposa sur la table. _Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?_

Reese analysa le contenu du plateau et fit signe que c'était suffisant. Elle sortit. Reese rapprocha la table à roulette du lit et prit place sur le bord du matelas. Finch se passa la langue sur le bout des lèvres. Reese sourit et prit une tartine et étala un peu de confiture dessus. Finch accepta cette tartine et mordit dedans avec gourmandise.

- _Vous avez faim ?_ Demanda Reese, amusé.

- _Oui, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis longtemps._

Reese devina qu'Andrews ne devait sans doute pas avoir nourri son compagnon durant sa captivité. Il lui tendit une deuxième tartine, préparé avec une autre confiture.

- _Gardez-en pour vous_ Gronda Finch, voyant qu'il ne mangeait rien.

- _Ca ira, je n'ai pas faim, mon café me suffira._

Finch le fusilla du regard. Reese le nargua puis l'embrassa. Finch se calma et attrapa la tasse contenant le café. Il grimaça.

- _Ce café n'est pas le meilleur que je connaisse._ Avoua-t-il.

- _Avec votre palais développé, il vous faudrait du bon café italien._ Se moqua Reese.

Finch sourit.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans encombre. Megan avait refait quelques radios afin de s'assurer que tout aillait bien et une infirmière était passée pour changer les bandages entre temps. Bien qu'étant habitué à l'activité, Reese se contentait d'apprécier un peu le calme. Il surveillait son compagnon d'un œil, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin. Il avait fait une requête particulière à l'infirmière, elle lui avait sourit et lui avait ramené ce dont il voulait. Finch avait donc un peu de lecture pour passer le temps et pour lui faire oublier ses douleurs. Reese en avait profité pour le regarder se détendre.

Le déjeuner fut avalé, avec moins d'appétit pour Finch, qui se sentait fatigué. Seulement quelques minutes après, il s'était endormi et ne s'était pas réveillé lorsque le personnel était revenu chercher le plateau du repas. Reese baissa les stores et se cala dans le fauteuil, gardant tout de même une certaine proximité avec Finch et s'endormit aussi. Si Reese pensait que le sommeil allait être réparateur, il se trompait.

Il bondit soudainement en entendant Finch hurler de peur. Calmant les palpitations de son cœur à cause de son réveil en sursaut, il regarda son amant et se leva, volant à sa ressource.

- _Non ! Pitié !_ Hurlait Finch.

L'informaticien s'agitait bien trop, Reese s'assit au bord du lit et tenta de l'immobiliser.

- _Arrêtez !_

Finch continuait à nager en plein cauchemar.

- _Non Andrews ! Non !_

Reese se mortifia, comprenant ce que Finch était en train de revivre ce qui lui était arrivé.

- _Harold ! Réveillez-vous !_ Ordonna Reese.

Finch gesticula, chose qui n'était pas recommandée dans son cas. Reese se pencha, prenant soin de ne pas toucher l'épaule blessée de celui-ci et le fit s'asseoir, le serrant contre lui.

- _Non … Non… arrêtez … pourquoi …_ Sanglota Harold. Reese attrapa la commande et appuya sur le bouton d'urgence, une fois de plus. Puis il passa une main dans le dos de son compagnon, voulant l'apaiser. Mais Finch reparti à l'assaut, toujours plongé dans son sommeil. Reese sentit Finch exercer une force contre lui, comme s'il cherchait à le repousser. Les battements de cœur de Finch s'affolaient sous les mains de l'ex-agent.

- _Lâchez- moi ! Reculez !_ Glapit Finch.

Malgré un bras en moins, Finch avait une sacrée force. Reese dû se faire violence pour le retenir.

- _Harold, c'est John… Tout va bien … réveillez-vous…_ Souffla Reese à l'oreille de celui-ci.

Il sentit son partenaire se calmer et l'entendit sangloter. Réduisant son emprise, Reese maintient Finch et se recula, pour voir qu'il était réveillé. Mais il était blême, en nage et haletait. Finch posa sa main sur son cœur pour se calmer. Megan entra à ce moment-là, suivi d'un infirmier. Finch ravala sa salive.

- _Reculez …_ murmura –t-il tout bas.

- _Harold, ce n'est que Megan, n'ayez pas peur._

Mais Reese comprit son erreur quand il vit Finch se pencher en avant. Il eut le temps de se pousser, tout en stabilisant Finch, que celui-ci se mit à vomir. L'infirmier attrapa la bassine sur la table et la plaça immédiatement sous l'informaticien. Megan se plaça à côté de Finch et posa sa main sur son front, afin de lui éviter des mouvements trop brusques pour préserver sa nuque. Reese caressait son dos. Finch poussa un râle.

La crise passa et Reese avec l'aide de Megan recouchèrent Finch.

- _Je suis désolé…_ Marmonna Finch.

- _Ne le soyez pas Harold._ Rassura Megan.

- _Le lit …_ Articula Finch.

Reese arqua un sourcil et un éclair se fit. Repoussant délicatement la couverture, il constata que le drap était mouillé. L'infirmier sortit et Megan offrit un sourire réconfortant à son patient.

- _Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive._

Reese ne disait plus rien. Il tentait de rassembler tous les éléments. Les plaintes de Finch, sa défense lorsqu'il avait voulu le repousser, le rythme cardiaque extrêmement élevé, la sueur, les larmes, la nausée et le lit humide. Il ferma les yeux un instant, comprenant à présent à quel point Andrews avait poussé la torture envers son compagnon. Sentant une vague de regrets s'emparer de lui, il ravala ses larmes et resta le plus neutre possible.

- _Je vais vous administrer un calmant, vous êtes en hypertension._ Fit Megan.

Finch renifla. Reese attrapa un mouchoir et lui essuya les traces de larmes d'un geste doux. L'infirmier revint avec un fauteuil roulant, où étaient empilés des draps propres, une chemise de nuit neuve et un petit sachet.

- _On va vous changer les draps Harold, je suppose que vous voulez que je vous laisse avec John dans la salle d'eau ?_

 _-Oui …_ répondit-il, son visage encore marqué par la peur.

L'infirmier retira la pile du fauteuil et y plaça une serviette. Megan baissa la barre du lit et aida Finch s'asseoir. Reese la laissa faire et Finch s'assit avec un rictus de douleur. Reese prit les vêtements et le poussa jusqu'à la salle d'eau, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Finch hoqueta. Reese vit ses yeux remplis de larmes et se mit à genoux devant lui.

- _Finch… quoi qu'il vous ai fait, sachez qu'il ne vous fera plus rien._ Rassura John.

- _Vous … l'avez … tué ?_ Demanda Finch, mal en point.

- _Oui._

Finch plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon, laissant une larme couler. Reese lui sourit tristement et prit sa main.

- _Vous voulez en parler ?_

- _Pas …_

 _-Je ne vous force pas Finch, je … n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il vous a fait, cela me met hors de moi._

 _-John… Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas prêt._

 _-On attendra que vous soyez prêt._

Reese caressa du pouce la peau de la main de Finch.

- _Je me sens misérable._ Fit Finch.

- _Mais non Harold. Ce qui vous est arrivé, personne ne peut tenir le choc, ne vous en faites pas. Vous aviez peur, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. La peur nous empêche de nous contrôler._

Finch fit une moue triste et ferma les yeux, chassant les dernières larmes. Reese les essuya du bout des doigts.

- _Occupons nous de vous._ Fit Reese.

L'ex-agent déboutonna la chemise de nuit et la retira, la faisant glisser sur le côté.

- _Il faut vous nettoyer…_

Reese approcha Finch de la douche et le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise en plastique. Reese lui retira son caleçon et Finch sentit ses joues chauffer. Reese prit la pomme de douche, régla la température de l'eau, puis la plaça pour le rincer. Finch soupira, l'eau tiède lui faisant du bien. Il aurait tant voulu prendre une douche complète mais ses cicatrices fraîches l'en empêchait. Reese savonna, rinça puis sécha son compagnon avant de le réinstaller dans le fauteuil.

Reese observa le sachet et l'ouvrit. Finch le regarda faire, calmé.

- _Il faudra le remercier Harold._

L'ex-agent lui montra ce que c'était : un caleçon noir propre. Finch eu un faible sourire. John le lui enfila et lorsqu'il voulu lui mettre la chemise, il nota une ligne de sang fraîche dans le dos de son compagnon. Finch bailla.

- _John ?_ Demanda l'informaticien, interpellé par son immobilité.

- _Finch, vous saignez._

 _-Ah ?_

 _-Vous ne sentez rien ?_

Finch soupira.

- _John… je ne suis pas insensible._

Reese posa sa main sur l'épaule de Finch pour le redresser un peu.

- _Mais la douleur n'est pas la pire que j'ai connu._ Confessa Finch.

Cela rassura un peu l'ex-agent. Il nettoya la trace qui coulait sous le pansement et alla déverrouiller la porte. Finch l'entendit demander à Megan de venir. Elle apparut et se rapprocha de lui. Il sentit qu'elle lui retira la compresse scotchée et grimaça.

- _Ce n'est pas trop grave._ Jugea-t-elle. _Un petit point et ce sera bon._ Elle alla chercher le matériel et profita d'être dans de bonnes conditions pour s'atteler à la couture. Reese la laissa faire, expiant les réactions de son partenaire mais celui-ci ne broncha même pas lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans la peau. Finch était fatigué. Megan lui plaça un nouveau pansement et John acheva de l'habiller. Finch retrouva son lit, tout propre et s'endormit dans un soupir de satisfaction.

- _Il est extrêmement fatigué John._

 _-Je sais … je vais veiller sur lui._

 _-Vous êtes son ange-gardien._ Sourit Tillman.

Reese sourit à son tour puis se retrouva seul avec Finch.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula lentement. Root était passée entre-temps, ramenant un sac avec des affaires, selon les instructions que lui avait donné la machine. Elle avait informé Reese, qu'ils avaient eu un nouveau numéro mais que Fusco, Shaw et même Bear, étaient dessus et elle avait ordonné à Reese de ne pas venir se joindre à eux, qu'il avait plus important à faire. Puis elle était repartie, ne voulant pas gêner le sommeil de son ami.

Au dîner, Finch eu une soupe, ce qui lui était suffisant puis s'était laissé, une fois de plus, emporté par la fatigue. Reese s'était changé, mettant des habits propres et avait reprit sa fidèle place : le fauteuil. Bercé par le bruit de la machine des constantes cardiaques que Megan avait fait mettre, il s'endormit au son des battements du cœur de Finch.

Le lendemain, Finch était un peu plus en forme, bien que souffrant encore. Mais Megan, connaissant la nature et la protection dont Reese était capable d'avoir, avait décidé qu'il pouvait sortir en cours de journée, après quelques derniers examens. Finalement, ne trouvant rien de contre-indiqué, ils avaient pu rentrer chez eux. Marcher de nouveau sembla une épreuve pour l'informaticien, mais il voulait garder sa fierté, borné. Une fois dans l'appartement de Reese, Finch s'assit dans le canapé, soufflant.

Reese lui prépara aussitôt un thé. Revenant vers lui, il déposa la tasse sur la table basse et retira le blouson qui avait seulement été déposé sur le dos de Finch. L'homme à lunettes se pinça les lèvres, sentant le tissu glisser sur sa blessure à l'épaule.

- _Ca va Harold ?_

 _-Ca va aller, c'est juste sensible._

Reese lui tendit le breuvage et Finch y goûta. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce thé qui lui avait manqué ces derniers jours. Relaxé, il reposa son dos contre le dossier du canapé. Reese prit place à ses côtés.

- _Dites-moi John…_

Reese haussa un sourcil.

- _Il était bipolaire ?_

Voyant de qui il parlait, il émit un son.

- _Oui, je suis désolé Finch, vraiment …_

 _-John, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher._ Fit Finch, d'une voix calme.

- _Harold ! Je le savais qu'il l'était, je le surveillais mais quand j'ai commencé à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, j'ai cessé._

 _-Parce que vous pensiez qu'il serait en sécurité dans cet institut ?_

Reese lui lança un regard plein de question.

- _N'oubliez pas que j'ai enquêté sur vous avant de vous engager Mr Reese. J'étais au courant, mais …_

 _-Mais ?_ Encouragea Reese.

- _Je n'avais jamais réussi à avoir une seule photo de ce « patient », j'ai seulement eu celle de son dossier militaire._

 _-Mais il a changé._ Admit Reese.

En effet, Andrews n'était pas le même. Il avait la tête rasée et un visage juvénile au moment où il était entré dans l'armée, et une vingtaine d'année s'était écoulée depuis.

- _C'est ce qui m'a empêché de le reconnaître. Même son … prénom …_ Fit Finch, d'une voix chevrotante.

Reese posa une main sur la jambe de l'informaticien.

- _Finch, vous voyez tellement d'informations à travers nos missions, qu'oublier le prénom de cet homme est normal, il ne faisait pas partie de nos priorités. Vous ne pouvez pas vous reprocher cela._

 _-Mais … vous … Andrew et vous…_

Reese voyait que cela faisait du mal à son compagnon d'en parler, aperçut ses yeux bleus s'assombrir, ses lèvres trembler.

- _Harold. Arrêtez._

Finch tourna doucement sa tête en sa direction.

- _Vous n'êtes pas prêt, ne vous forcez pas._

 _-Vous avez raison._

Reese lui caressa tendrement la joue. Cette joue qui commençait à retrouver sa couleur naturelle, le bleu-vert s'effaçant progressivement. Finch ferma les yeux, savourant le contact.

- _Bear est avec Mlle Shaw ?_ Questionna Finch.

- _Oui._

 _-J'espère qu'elle ne va pas lui donner n'importe quoi …_ Fit-il, rouvrant les yeux pour croiser le regard de Reese.

 _-Vous êtes irrécupérable Finch !_ Se moqua Reese. _Il vous manque ?_

 _-Un peu._ Admit-il. _Mais vous aussi John, vous m'avez manqué._

 _-J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à vous retrouver…_ Souffla Reese.

- _Et pourtant, me voici de nouveau devant vous._ Sourit Finch. _Preuve que vos efforts payent toujours Mr Reese._

 _-Parce que vous êtes ma raison de vivre. Sans vous, tout … me paraît insignifiant._

Finch sentit son cœur se réchauffer face à cet aveu des plus inattendus. Tendant son bras valide, il toucha tendrement la joue de son agent.

- _Vous aussi. Vous étiez … ma seule pensée, mon seul espoir. Mon moyen de tenir pendant ces derniers jours. Sans vous … j'aurais abandonné._

Reese se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Finch put distinguer derrière ces yeux, que John était très sensible, qu'il comprenait le sens de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. John se rapprocha de lui, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Le baiser était timide mais Finch, étant en manque, glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Reese et l'approcha de lui, approfondissant cet échange. Profitant que Reese écarta ses lèvres, Finch se fraya un passage avec sa langue pour aller au contact de sa jumelle. Reese y répondit avec plaisir. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, Reese collant son front contre celui de Finch.

- _Vous devez penser à vous reposer Finch._

 _-Je sais… je ne suis pas raisonnable._

 _-J'ai une mission pour les prochaines journées alors._

 _-Pardon ?_ Demanda Finch, déstabilisé.

- _Celle de vous surveiller, de vous rendre raisonnable !_

Finch pouffa.

- _Je pense que cela risque d'être légèrement compliqué ?_

 _-Pour quelle raison ?_

 _-Parce que c'est vous John._

Reese sembla réfléchir un instant.

- _Vous voulez que quelqu'un d'autre vous surveille ?_ Fit Reese, faussement vexé.

- _Non. Parce que c'est vous que je veux, personne d'autre._

 _-Ravi de le savoir alors !_

 _-Vous êtes possessif John._ Remarqua Finch, souriant.

- _En même temps ! Vu tout ce que j'ai venant de vous, je le suis pas qu'un peu !_ S'exclama John. _De l'attention, de la tendresse, et surtout vous me comprenez, vous ne me rejetez pas._

 _-Parce que vous le faites bien pour moi aussi._ Retourna Finch.

- _C'est le but quand on est en couple ?_ Fit John avec un clin d'œil, ce qui fit encore plus sourire son compagnon.

Ce sentiment de bien être en présence de son partenaire lui avait manqué et cela lui faisait du bien de le retrouver. Entendre de nouveau la voix de John, ses taquineries, lui répondre, tout cela. Il se sentait chanceux d'avoir survécu et que son équipe ai agit à temps pour le sauver. Lui-même était incapable de dire s'il aurait tenu encore longtemps si John n'était pas encore intervenu. Peut être serait-il déjà mort à l'heure qu'il était. Mais comme cela n'était pas le cas, il profitait d'avoir retrouvé sa vie, retrouvé les bras de son compagnon.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ! Déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre ...! Je ne pensais pas qu'on nous y étions déjà.**

 **Remerciements à :Rochelle17 ( Une douche Ecossaise, je pense que tu devrais peut être te couvrir ?Voilà la suite et donc je me suis gourée quand je te parlais, puisque le dernier chapitre sera dans 3 jours !) , isatis2013 ( Oui Finch n'aime pas les hôpitaux, c'est connu hihi. Je te donne de la gélatine au cas où) et Jade181184 (John est un vrai garde de corps quand il s'y met.)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le temps soigne.**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Finch. John l'avait surveillé de près, veillant à ce qu'il ne se fatigue pas et qu'il ne souffre pas trop de ses récentes blessures. Cela n'avait pas été simple de voir Finch si frustré d'être limité dans ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait ni s'habiller correctement, ni lacer ses chaussures, ni aller seul aux toilettes, ni découper les aliments dans son assiette, ni toucher son compagnon avec ses deux mains, mais le plus insupportable pour lui était de devoir utiliser un ordinateur avec une seule main. Finch le prenait parfois mal mais Reese avait su comment le calmer, lui faire prendre son mal en patience, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Reese avait veillé à ce que les plaies de son compagnon se cicatrisent, appliquant à la lettre les recommandations que Megan lui avait faites, s'occupait de les désinfecter et d'observer la lente cicatrisation. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il faisait. Les jours où l'épaule de Finch lui faisait mal, il n'hésitait pas à sortir les glaçons du frigo, les mettre dans un sachet tout en les réduisant en miettes, pour ensuite mettre le paquet dans une serviette et la déposer sur l'épaule douloureuse de Finch. Un ligament de touché n'était pas un cadeau et Reese savait à quel point cela pouvait faire mal.

John avait récupéré Bear à la fin de la mission des filles et Finch avait été plus que ravi de le retrouver. Bear avait manifesté sa joie et s'était empressé de lécher le visage de son deuxième maître, heureux. Le malinois semblait avoir comprit ce qu'il s'était produit et ne lâchait plus Finch d'une semelle, le suivant partout alors que John ne lui avait rien ordonné. Bear prenait son rôle très à cœur et se faisait entendre quand Finch avait besoin d'aide et que John était dans une pièce à côté. Sa dernière intervention fut lorsque l'informaticien avait voulu attraper un livre, malheureusement trop haut pour lui. Finch avait essayé de forcer mais le mouvement lui avait rappelé ses limites et Bear avait aboyé, faisant rappliquer aussitôt l'ex-agent, cuillère en bois en main.

- _Besoin de quelque chose Finch ?_ Avait-il demandé.

- _J'aimerais prendre un livre mais …_

 _-Lequel Harold ?_

 _-Celui qui est entre les deux livres, avec le dos vert._ Avait aussitôt répondu l'homme à lunettes, ne disant pas le titre volontairement pour simplifier la tâche.

Reese l'avait attrapé et le lui avait donné, lui volant un baiser au passage, puis il avait félicité le malinois, lui promettant une petite surprise pour le dîner. Bear avait jappé, totalement d'accord puis s'était couché aux pieds de Finch, qui avait commencé sa lecture.

Ils avaient fait quelques balades au parc, permettant à Finch de sortir et d'apaiser ses peurs, que John devinait sous son apparence calme. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que Finch devait reprendre l'habitude de côtoyer les inconnus dans des endroits publics. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se renferme et soit victime de crises de panique, comme cela lui arrivait parfois pendant son sommeil.

En effet, depuis l'incident de l'hôpital, John avait vu à quel point cela avait gêné son compagnon d'être si vulnérable. John avait prit ses précautions et il avait placé sous le lit un récipient au cas où Finch était de nouveau victime de nausées. Chaque soir, lorsqu'il s'occupait de changer le bandage de Finch avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher, il lui intimait d'une voix douce d'aller au petit coin. Finch avait deviné pourquoi il lui demandait cela et l'en remerciait, sensible à ses attentions. Heureusement pour l'ex-agent, Finch avait plutôt un bon sommeil quand il le gardait dans ses bras.

Aujourd'hui, Finch voulait retourner à la bibliothèque, retrouver ses moniteurs, malgré son bras invalide. John avait rétorqué qu'il ne devait pas se fatiguer mais avait compris que son compagnon avait besoin de reprendre une routine, que cela lui permettrait d'avancer et de diminuer le traumatisme. Désormais, ils avaient changé certaines choses. Root resterait avec Finch sur place, étant la seule à être douée en informatique et à pouvoir suivre Finch s'il avait besoin de réaliser une quelconque manipulation. Root était ravie, presque sûre qu'elle allait apprendre de nouvelles choses en matière de piratage. Reese, Shaw et Fusco seraient sur le terrain. Quant à Bear, il restait fidèle et protecteur envers Finch.

Finch avait tenu à s'habiller comme il l'était habituellement. John avait marmonné quand il avait essayé de lui faire son nœud de cravate. Vêtu de son fidèle costume trois-pièces, seule sa veste était posée sur son dos, cachant son bras.

Ils avaient reçu un nouveau numéro : une femme. Elena Bardy. Une lycéenne de 17 ans, en cursus scientifique, douée dans toutes les matières et qui semblait avoir un penchant pour les mathématiques. Elle avait gagné des concours de rapidité en échec et Sudoku. Du côté de sa vie privée, elle ne semblait pas avoir de petit copain et elle n'avait aucun réseau social. Finch avait entamé des recherches, accompagné de la jeune hackeuse, pour découvrir qu'elle se rendait tous les deux jours dans un club de sport, en soirée, ce qui avait intrigué tout le monde.

Reese et Shaw avaient décidé de rester en planque à proximité de cette salle de sport, guettant.

- _Finch va bien ?_ Demanda Shaw, voulant briser le silence.

 _-Oui._

- _Et ses blessures ?_

 _-C'est en bonne voie._

 _-C'est bien._

Reese sourit, sa partenaire de terrain, bien que froide, était capable de s'inquiéter et d'aller aux nouvelles. De son côté Finch écoutait le portable d'Elena.

- _Il n'y a rien d'intéressant pour le moment._ Nota Root.

- _Non._ Admit Finch. _Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi la machine l'a désignée._

 _-On va bien finir par savoir, comme toujours._ Fit-elle, penchant la tête.

Finch réprima un frisson.

- _Oh vous avez froid ?_

 _-Un peu._ Répondit-il, surprit de sa vivacité.

Root se leva et disparu dans les rayonnages. Finch fronça les sourcils, mais continua ses recherches. Il dénicha le relevé de compte. Il le consulta et nota des dépôts d'une centaine de dollars chaque semaine, toujours le même jour, à la même heure. Fouillant dans l'historique, il trouva la trace des transactions et remonta jusqu'au patron du club de sport. Interpellé, il appela les agents sur le terrain pour les informer.

- _100 dollars, ce n'est pas une somme énorme mais chaque semaine… ca fait du pognon au final._ Conclu Shaw.

- _La question est de savoir pourquoi c'est le patron qui lui donne de l'argent. Vous avez un nom Finch ?_

 _-Oui, il s'appelle Roman Castevet._

Il s'arrêta, sentant une couverture se poser sur son dos et vit Root reprendre sa place à côté de lui.

- _Merci_.Murmura-t-il, troublé. Bear lécha la main de Root pour la remercier de l'attention qu'elle portait envers son maître.

- _Finch, tout va bien ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _Oui ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _-Je pense qu'il préfère que ce soit toi qui prennes soin de lui._ Provoqua Root.

- _Tant que tu ne fais rien de déplacé, je ne dirais rien Root. Alors Finch ?_

 _-36 ans, il gère ce club depuis une dizaine d'années. Son casier judicaire montre quelques signes de délinquance durant sa jeunesse : des vols à main blanche._

 _-Pas un dossier costaud._ Se moqua Shaw. Finch ne tiqua pas et continua.

- _Il utilise un pseudo pour faire connaître le club à travers les réseaux._

 _-Oh attendez Harry, c'est quoi ça ?_ Remarqua la hackeuse. Finch poussa son clavier en sa direction et elle le prit d'assaut.

- _Hum… des combats illégaux. Pas mal._

 _-Des combats ? Il y a des paris derrière ?_ Demanda Shaw, intéressée.

- _Sûrement Sameen._ Gloussa Root.

- _J'en suis sûre. Tu veux parier ?_

 _-Pas avec toi, tu gagnes tout le temps._ Bouda Root.

Finch regarda la hackeuse, incrédule. Puis il sourit, remarquant à quel point les échanges piquants entre les deux femmes lui avaient manqué. Il manqua de bailler.

- _Eh bien Harry, déjà fatigué ?_ Questionna la brune.

Finch lui jeta un regard contrarié.

- _Finch ?_ Fit Reese.

- _Juste un coup de mou._ Se justifia l'informaticien.

- _Finch, vous mentez très mal !_ Réprimanda John.

Finch soupira, agacé d'être aussi prévisible.

- _Nous devons assurer les recherches John !_

 _-Root peut prendre la relève Harold._

 _-Mais …_

 _-Finch, j'ai dis que je vous surveillerai et je le ferais !_

 _-John ! Laissez-moi travailler un peu !_

Root passait son regard sur Finch, puis sur le téléphone.

- _Calmez-vous les garçons !_ Se manifesta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- _Ouais quoi, vous êtes pire que des petits vieux !_ Rétorqua Shaw.

- _Quoi !_ S'offusqua Reese.

Finch l'entendit remuer et comprit que Reese était en train de chercher à taquiner sa partenaire.

- _Bon. John, je surveille Finch, au prochain signe de fatigue je l'envoie dormir ! Pas d'objection ?_

Finch lança un regard courroucé vers la hackeuse, qui lui offrit un sourire charmeur en retour. John marmonnant quelques instants et accepta. Et cela ne tarda pas, quelques minutes après, Finch baîlla de nouveau à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Root se pencha vers lui et le fixa.

- _Bon j'ai compris …_ Fit Finch, de mauvais poil, se levant. _Je ne sers à rien._

 _-Oh Harry ne dites pas ça !_

 _-Harold !_ Gronda Reese

 _-Finch !_ S'offensa la tueuse. _Si nous sommes aussi vigilants vous concernant c'est que vous êtes à la tête de nos boulots, sans vous nous n'avons rien._

Finch se figea, pensant avoir mal entendu. Puis il réalisa enfin les paroles, mot par mot. Il était précieux aux yeux de tous, encore plus à ceux de Reese. Il se sentit mal d'avoir osé dire une chose pareille. En repensant au fait que ses amis avaient passé du temps à le chercher, sacrifiant leurs nuits, certains repas, il sentit un sentiment de regret s'emparer de lui et baissa la tête, honteux.

- _Désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû dire ça._

 _-Vous êtes agacé de ne rien faire comme avant._ Reprit doucement Root, _mais pas de panique, vous allez revenir plus fort et nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs._ Se moqua-t-elle.

Finch sourit faiblement.

- _Vous voulez que je redevienne le grand méchant patron froid et glacial ?_ Tenta-t-il, taquin.

- _Surtout pas._ Gloussa Root.

- _Je n'ai pas peur de vous._ Se défendit Shaw.

- _Je vous préfère bien moins froid Harold._ Répondit Reese. _Allez vous coucher, nous reviendrons quand Elena sera rentrée chez elle._

Finch acquiesça et se dirigea vers la petite salle au fond, Bear sur ses talons. Repoussant la fine couette, il s'assit, retira ses chaussures et s'allongea doucement. Bear se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur le bord du matelas. Finch ne put résister. Il tapota la couchette et Bear grimpa dessus, content et put poser sa frimousse sur le ventre de son maître. Finch le caressa et finit par s'endormir.

La surveillance de Reese et Shaw prit fin au bout de trois heures. Ils n'avaient rien décelé de suspect pour le moment. Root mit le système en veille et s'étira sur sa chaise.

- _Je ne sais pas comment il peut dormir là dessus…_ Marmonna-t-elle, pensant à Finch. Elle profita du silence de la bibliothèque pour fermer les yeux un instant. Elle les rouvrit en entendant le malinois pleurnicher. Elle se redressa, se leva et se précipita vers la pièce, faisant claquer ses talons. Elle sentit l'angoisse monter lorsqu'elle vit son patron en sueur et marmonnant des mots inintelligibles. Bear lui léchait le visage pour tenter de l'apaiser. Mais le canin poussa un gémissement et descendit du lit, la queue entre les jambes. Root s'assit sur le lit et appela son ami. Puis elle l'agita doucement par l'épaule.

- _Bon sang Harry, sortez de ce cauchemar !_ Supplia –t-elle, le voyant de plus en plus nerveux. Elle eut le temps de se reculer lorsque Finch bougea son bras soudainement, semblant se débattre. La hackeuse se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau. Après tout, elle n'allait tout de même pas gifler son patron pour le réveiller ! Elle versa le contenu sur le visage de Finch et elle n'eu pas la réaction attendue.

En effet, Finch s'était levé en hurlant de peur, puis avait bousculé la femme avant de s'enfuir ,en boitant, dans le couloir. Le verre vola et se brisa en éclats. Bear poussa une plainte. Root se cogna la tête sur l'étagère derrière elle et s'écroula sur le sol, assommée.

- _Finch, Root, nous sommes là._ Retentit la voix de Reese. Bear accouru aussitôt et fit comprendre à Reese de venir. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et le suivi. Shaw en fit de même. Reese arriva dans la petite chambre et écarquilla des yeux en voyant la hackeuse au sol. Il mit un genou à terre et la retourna sur le dos. Shaw se pencha sur elle et la tapa sur les joues.

- _Oh …Chérie stop…_

Reese regarda le lit, l'oreiller trempé sur les extrémités, le verre en morceaux plus loin.

- _Où est Finch ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Sais pas …_ gémit la femme.

Reese se leva et parcouru les rayonnages du bâtiment, son cœur s'affolant. Il entendit un sanglot étouffé en passant devant les toilettes. Il y entra et trouva son compagnon assis au sol, adossé au mur, le visage trempé, sa main sur son épaule blessée. Il gémissait, les yeux clos. Reese se précipita vers lui et s'assit face à lui, prit son visage en coupe. Finch rouvrit les yeux.

- _John… vous êtes là…_

 _-Harold… Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _-J'ai … je n'aurais pas du dormir sans vous._

 _-Cauchemar ?_

 _-Oui…_

 _-Vous avez revécu quelque chose ?_

 _-Humhum._ Acquiesça Finch.

Reese laissa son regard glisser sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- _Vous avez mal ?_

 _-Je me suis appuyé dessus sans le vouloir._ Se plaignit Finch. Reese grimaça et se leva. Il déchira des feuilles de papier à côté des lavabos et revint éponger le visage de Finch, frottant doucement ses cheveux pour retirer l'eau.

- _Je crois que Mlle Groves…_

 _-Elle vous a versé de l'eau pour vous réveiller ?_

 _-Je crois que oui… mais il me semble que je n'ai … pas été délicat._

 _-Elle était assommée, mais ce n'est pas grave, elle s'est réveillée._

 _-Cela me rassure._

 _-Harold ?_

 _-Oui Mr Reese ?_

Reese voyait à quel point Finch faisait des efforts pour ne pas laisser ses souvenirs l'envahir et lui faire perdre ses moyens.

- _Vous avez vu quoi cette fois ?_ Demanda Reese d'une voix calme. Finch secoua la tête.

- _Harold, vous ne devez pas garder ça pour vous._

Reese écarta les jambes et se rapprocha de lui, posant son front contre celui de l'informaticien. Finch capta son regard et le soutient qu'il lui envoyait par ce signal bleu.

- _La dernière fois qu'il m'a touché._

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?_ Encouragea Reese, posant ses mains sur la taille de Finch.

- _La lame…_ Finch ferma les yeux et déglutit. _L'instant où il est entré dans une colère indescriptible, il a sorti cette lame de nulle part et … et …_

- _Continuez Finch, tout va bien je suis là._

 _-Il l'a … Enfin vous savez … Mais ce regard… J'ai cru que … Qu'il allait me tuer. Il m'a encore posé des questions… Mais je ne pouvais pas…_

 _-Vous vouliez vous protéger…_

 _-John … Il posait des questions sur vous … sans arrêt… je ne pouvais pas lui donner les réponses… Parce que je vous aime… je ne voulais pas vous …mettre … en … danger._

Le cœur de Reese se serra. Finch s'était pratiquement sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie. Il ferma les yeux et ravala sa salive, sentant les larmes lui monter au nez. Mais il se devait de rester fort, Finch avait besoin de lui et ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

- _Comme je ne disais rien… il a changé sa méthode …_

Reese caressait le bras blessé de son compagnon avec une tendresse infinie, attendant la suite.

- _Il … a … Avec de l'eau …il a essayé de … me …_ Hoqueta Finch.

Il ferma les yeux, tant la vision de ce qu'il avait subit lui était pénible. Cette main ferme derrière sa tête qui l'avait forcé à la plonger dans ce seau suffisamment grand. La suffocation qu'il avait ressentie et qui avait failli le tuer, tellement il n'avait jamais réussi à être un bon nageur sous l'eau. Il s'était évanoui face à cet acharnement.

- _Vous êtes toujours là Finch, lui ne l'est plus._ Le rassura Reese. _Vous êtes en sécurité._

 _-Ne partez pas._ Murmura Finch avant de laisser une nouvelle crise de sanglots éclater. Reese passa une main dans son dos et l'attira doucement contre lui, l'apaisant. Il resta dans cette position, puis Finch reparla un moment.

- _John… mon bras…_

Reese s'écarta de lui, défit la cravate et déboutonna les boutons de la chemise de Finch. Il écarta un pan du bout des doigts et inspecta.

- _Pas de saignement, c'est déjà ça Finch. Venez, vous avez besoin de vous allonger._

Reese l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes. Finch chancela légèrement et retint un grognement. Reese passa une main dans son dos pour le soutenir. Ils repassèrent dans la pièce principale et Finch fuyait du regard celui des deux autres femmes. Il ne voulait pas de pitié.

- _Je vous dois des excuses Mlle Groves._ Réussit à articuler Finch, malgré l'émotion qui lui nouait la gorge.

- _Non, c'est de ma faute, ne vous sentez pas responsable._ Répondit Root.

- _Vous devriez vous reposer Finch, vous n'êtes pas encore apte à travailler._ Rajouta Shaw.

Reese les remercia d'un geste de tête et raccompagna son compagnon à la voiture. Il prit le volant puis les ramena à son loft, qui était le plus proche. Finch restait silencieux et cela inquiétait l'homme au costume. Quelques minutes plus tard, il poussa la porte et laissa Finch entrer, lequel alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, visiblement fatigué et souffrant. Reese lisait la colère et la frustration sur son visage. Il décida de le laisser un peu seul, sentant qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver et de se remettre de son cauchemar.

Finch soupira d'agacement et cala sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Il entendit Reese aller dans la salle de bains, mais ne bougea pas, se sentant épuisé et son dos le faisait souffrir. Il somnola puis sentit Reese se rapprocher de lui.

- _Finch, ne vous endormez pas ici, ce n'est pas suffisamment confortable. Venez avec moi, vous serez mieux._

Finch haussa un sourcil, voyant que son agent était bien dévêtu : il ne portait seulement son caleçon. Il laissa son regard errer sur la poitrine bronzée, puis sur ses bras musclés et protecteurs. Reese sourit et lui tendit une main. Finch la prit et le suivi dans la pièce d'eau.

- _Un bain ne vous fera pas de mal Finch._

 _-Mais..._ Commença-t-il.

- _Je vais faire attention à vos cicatrices, pas d'eau dessus je sais._

Finch se laissa faire, ayant confiance en lui. Reese lui retira sa veste puis détacha les attaches de l'attelle avec mille précautions. Reese la retira puis s'attaqua au reste des vêtements : le gilet, la chemise, le tee-shirt, les chaussures, les chaussettes, le pantalon, puis le sous vêtement. Reese se débarrassa du sien également. Il offrit son bras pour que Finch puisse s'appuyer dessus et l'aider à s'asseoir dans la baignoire. Reese s'y glissa et se mit dans le dos de son compagnon. Finch s'allongea contre lui et Reese fit en sorte de resserrer son étreinte.

- _Hum…_ Soupira Finch, alors que l'eau chaude coulait.

Reese observa avec fascination le laisser aller de son patron. Il déposa un baiser sur le cou, ne résistant pas. Finch frémit. Encouragé, l'ancien militaire continua à en déposer un peu partout, évitant tout de même les blessures. Il sentit Finch se détendre et la façon dont il lâchait quelques soupirs le rassura plus que tout. Il passa distraitement une main sur le ventre de l'informaticien. Finch le sentit sourire.

- _Allez-vous encore insinuer que j'ai pris du poids Mr Reese ?_

 _\- Vous me connaissez que trop bien._ Répondit Reese, faussement vexé.

Un son doux se fit : un rire sincère s'échappa des lèvres de l'informaticien, ravissant Reese.

Comme toutes les bonnes choses, elles avaient une fin. Reese se leva et aida Finch à sortir. Finch attrapa la serviette et sourit. Reese arqua un sourcil et gloussa lorsque Finch posa le tissu sur lui pour le frotter.

- _Eh bien Harold, vous avez peur que je ne me sèche pas correctement ?_ Fit-il taquin.

- _En effet Mr Reese._

Reese posa sa main sur la sienne et entremêla ses doigts. L'amour était le lien le plus solide qui les unissait et il n'était pas prêt, de se rompre, voire jamais. Reese finit de s'essuyer et s'occupa de sécher son amant. Finch manqua de lui lancer un regard courroucé, ses joues virant à une teinte rouge, lorsque Reese passa un peu trop près de son anatomie. Finch voyait que Reese s'amusait à le taquiner, mais seulement pour l'apaiser et lui faire oublier ses tracas. Finch se disait qu'il avait le meilleur des compagnons et qu'il ferait tout pour le garder près de lui. Reese lui enfila son tee-shirt et lui remit son attelle. Finch émit un son.

- _Ce n'est rien John._ Rassura-t-il, voyant que Reese s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

Reese se pencha vers lui et lui rappela la routine habituelle du soir. Finch s'exécuta et Reese acheva de l'habiller, lui de même. Il attira Finch à lui et l'amena dans la chambre, l'allongeant. Il fit le tour et vint s'installer à ses côtés. Finch par réflexe, se blottit contre lui, Reese referma ses bras et lui offrit un baiser. Un baiser auquel Finch y répondit avec plein d'amour. Il ferma les yeux et profita du doux son des battements de cœur de son agent. Ce bruit le berçait, puis les doigts de Reese qui massait tendrement ses cervicales, il finit par s'endormir. Reese ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son sommeil.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir ! Qui dit trois jours, dit nouveau chapitre. Mais ... C'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, déjà j'ai envie de dire ! Bon sang !**

 **Remerciements à : isatis2013 ( J'espère que tu as encore de la gélatine ! Voilà le tout dernier chapitre je sens une réaction arriver d'avance), Jade181184 ( Root s'en est prit une belle mais vu comment elle le réveille, il fallait s'y attendre...Même si ce n'est pas volontaire.) et Rochelle17 ( Y a des progrès pour Finch, cette petite fin le prouve encore. Hum Reese et Finch qui prennent un bain ensemble...)**

 **Bonne lecture. Bonne fin et j'espère être de retour un peu plus rapidement pour la prochaine histoire!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Tout se termine bien**

Cela faisait à présent un mois que Reese avait sauvé Finch des griffes d'Andrews. Finch avait finit par raconter, morceau par morceau ce qu'il s'était passé pendant sa détention puis avait réussi à tout lui raconter, se souvenant parfaitement de chaque détail, chaque expression. Reese avait été horrifié mais ne regrettait en aucun cas d'avoir abattu un homme qui était autrefois son ami d'enfance. Finch avait apprit les circonstances de sa mort et il avait été … soulagé. Cependant il savait que ce n'était pas la méthode de Reese d'agir de cette manière, mais il comprenait pourquoi il avait été à un point de non-retour.

Finch n'était même pas jaloux de la relation que Reese avait eue. Au contraire, il n'y pouvait rien, cet homme avait fait parti du passé de son agent et le passé était le passé, inutile de le remuer. Il savait que Reese ne le laisserait jamais tomber, contrairement à Andrews.

Son épaule allait mieux, il n'avait plus son attelle et retrouvait quelques sensations, grâce aux exercices que Reese lui faisait faire régulièrement pour le rééduquer. Il était heureux de pouvoir utiliser ses claviers avec ses deux mains, se sentant libre. Reese, bien que moins dans les parages, assurant de nouveau ses missions, restait tout de même vigilant. Finch semblait à première vue, s'en être remis complètement, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Parfois l'informaticien se trahissait, par un simple geste de recul, une peur visible dans ses yeux, sa respiration qui devenait parfois irrégulière, étaient des signes pour l'ex-agent, qui s'empressait de le rassurer.

Bear était toujours aussi proche de son maître et parfois refusait de se promener quand Finch ne voulait pas accompagner son partenaire. Dans un premier temps, Reese n'avait pas compris la réaction du malinois puis celui-ci s'était emparé de sa laisse et l'avait déposé sur les genoux de l'informaticien, puis l'avait regardé. Le canin ne pouvait pas parler, mais les deux hommes avaient compris le message. Finch avait été touché par ce chien intelligent, protecteur et si affectueux. Bear avait changé et protégeait encore plus son maître qu'auparavant.

Un soir alors que Reese avait préparé le dîner et qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, il avait senti un regard sur lui. Il avait lentement relevé sa tête pour croiser le regard pétillant de l'informaticien. Il avait sourit puis était retourné à son plat, désinvolte. Il avait entendu Finch marmonner « _incorrigible »_ , puis celui-ci se lever et se placer à ses côtés. Il avait posé une main sur son épaule et Reese avait reculé sa chaise et s'était retourné. Finch s'était penché et avait capturé ses lèvres, timidement puis cela s'était transformé en un baiser passionné. Reese avait glissé une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, l'autre placée sur la hanche de celui-ci.

L'ex-agent avait manqué d'écarquiller des yeux en sentant Finch s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il avait voulut protester mais Finch l'avait fait taire, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, le regard brûlant. Reese comprenait ce qu'il désirait. Cinq semaines, c'était long, mais il avait prit sa patience en main, parce qu'il aimait Finch et tenait à le laisser agir, lui laisser le pouvoir, lui redonner confiance en lui-même. Quand il avait senti les doigts de l'informaticien se frayer un chemin entre leurs corps, faisant sauter les boutons de la chemise un par un, il avait su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. S'en était suivi de lentes caresses, une chute de chemises, de tee-shirt, de baisers de plus en plus provocants, quelques gémissements de plaisirs. Reese avait été à la fois émerveillé et stupéfait par Finch : celui-ci lui faisait découvrir une facette étonnante, il était à la fois doux, aguicheur et sexy.

Finch prenait un plaisir malin de remuer sur les jambes de Reese, celui-ci le tenant fermement par le postérieur. D'abord doucement, Finch sentait l'impatience de Reese et s'en jouait, laissant ses lèvres en suspens au dessus de celles de son amant, lui provoquant de délicieuses sensations. Reese manquait de se mordre les lèvres, chaque fois que Finch bougeait et se rapprochait volontairement de lui, la distance entre eux se réduisant progressivement. Lorsqu'ils furent en contact, leurs corps n'en formant plus qu'un, Reese ayant la tête plongée au creux du cou de Finch, il avait immédiatement vu le désir grimper en flèche, sentant la bosse sous le pantalon de l'informaticien. Lui-même, son corps avait réagit. Il avait fermement prit Finch dans les bras et s'était soulevé. Finch avait lâché un gémissement.

- _John…_ Avait soufflé Finch, d'une voix rauque.

Reese avait reprit leur baiser brutalement puis l'avait porté jusqu'au lit, le posant délicatement. Il l'avait aidé se placer plus convenablement et alors qu'il voulu prendre le dessus sur lui, il se retrouva allongé, Finch prenant le contrôle. Il avait lâché un rire. Jamais il n'avait vu ça. Finch s'était allongé sur lui et avait parsemé le torse de John de baiser brûlants, traçant une ligne, descendant. Puis les doigts habiles de Finch s'étaient occupé du jean de Reese, le retirant. Reese avait déglutit et avait voulu en faire de même pour son compagnon. Mais celui-ci lui avait jeté un regard significatif et n'en avait rien fait. Finch avait retiré son pantalon lui-même. Seulement en sous vêtements, Finch avait reprit son exploration et embrassait Reese, cherchant le contact avec sa langue. Reese avait de nouveau plaqué ses mains sur les fesses fermes de son compagnon et faisait exprès de remuer son bassin, cherchant agrandir le désir chez lui.

Finalement, il avait pu faire basculer Finch sur le côté et lui avait fait subir le même sort, retirant cette fois-ci le dernier rempart de leur nudité. La nuit avait été très courte, chacun se retrouvant après un lap de temps qui leur avait paru long mais nécessaire. Finch avait redécouvert avec joie la musculature de son partenaire, sa peau de cou sensible, son souffle chaud qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Reese lui avait redécouvert combien son petit informaticien était si réactif à ses caresses et la façon dont il exprimait son plaisir : des gémissements, des petits sons, son prénom chuchoté, avec beaucoup d'amour. Ils ne s'étaient réveillés que vers midi et pour une fois, Finch ne ressentait presque aucune douleur, ce qui avait rassuré Reese.

Finch avait remercié toute l'équipe pour le temps qu'ils avaient consacré, voire sacrifié pour retrouver sa trace. Il avait offert un voyage mérité aux deux femmes, puis pour l'inspecteur, il lui avait offert une somme conséquente. Lionel avait refusé dans un premier temps mais Reese lui avait fait comprendre que c'était important pour Finch de remercier. Mais Finch ne s'était pas arrêté là. En effet il avait réservé une chambre dans un grand parc d'attractions pour quatres jours, voulant que Fusco profite de son fils. L'inspecteur avait été ému par son geste, même s'il l'avait caché derrière une de ses nombreuses blagues. Finch avait même décidé quelque chose, qui avait étonné Reese : un dîner à la bibliothèque. En effet le reclus lui avait dit plus tard qu'il considérait les membres de l'équipe, comme des amis sincères et qu'il voulait préserver les liens.

- _C'est comme une famille ?_

 _-Je ne le conçois pas comme cela Mr Reese, mais … parfois j'ai l'impression._

 _-Parce que nous sommes tous pareils Finch. Nous avons une chose en commun : la machine et tous ses secrets._

 _-C'est ce lien qui fait notre force John._

Bear avait jappé quand Finch avait prononcé ces mots.

Finch s'activait en ce moment avec le traiteur au téléphone. Reese s'était assit à sa place habituelle, suivant la conversation.

- _Les plats seront-ils prêts pour ce soir ?_

 _-Exactement Mr Wren, vous pourrez les réceptionner pour 18h30 si cela vous convient ?_

 _-C'est excellent, je vous remercie._

Finch raccrocha. Reese sourit.

- _Vous savez que vous me faites de l'effet quand vous faites le chef comme ça ?_

 _-Oh Mr Reese !_

 _\- C'était un compliment._

 _-Je le prends comme tel, mais vous vous laissez aller ces derniers temps…_

 _-Pas de ma faute._

 _-Ce serait donc de la mienne ?_ Demanda Finch, se décalant sur le côté, un sourcil haussé.

Reese acquiesça.

- _Je n'ai pourtant pas modifié la façon de construire mes phrases…_

 _-Oh pas besoin Harold !_

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Votre regard suffit à me faire perdre mes moyens._

Harold rougit.

- _Ne rougissez pas, c'est pire !_

Cette fois-ci Finch vira à la couleur tomate.

- _Mr Reese, cessez donc ! J'aimerai retrouver ma couleur naturelle lorsque j'irais récupérer ma commande._

Reese se mit à rire, troublant Finch.

- _Vous avez …une heure devant vous Finch. Allez-vous réussir ?_ Fit-il, taquin.

Finch lui lança un regard courroucé mais cela ne sembla pas avoir d'effet sur son compagnon. Bear sentant son deuxième maître en difficulté, se vengea pour lui, sautant sur l'ex-agent pour lui lécher le visage. Reese tenta de le repousser mais se retrouva à terre, le malinois voulant jouer avec lui. Finch eu un petit sourire face à cette scène, devenue quotidienne mais qui était nécessaire pour entretenir ce petit d'apaisement que la vie pouvait apporter. Finch se cala dans son siège et regarda son agent se débattre pour échapper au canin. Mais Bear ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser faire.

- _Finch ? Vous ne dites rien ?_

 _-Non Mr Reese, je pense que Bear … à envie de me venger ?_

 _-Rancunier !_

- _Certainement pas._

Il laissa Bear embêter Reese puis le rappela. Il vient aussitôt s'asseoir devant lui, la langue pendante. Finch le caressa. Reese se releva et secoua son costume couvert de poils.

- _J'ai compris, je vais bien me tenir._ S'avoua vaincu Reese.

- _C'est étonnant que vous ne résistiez pas Mr Reese._

 _-Peut être parce que je vous aime ?_

Finch ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi spontanée et naturelle. Il resta muet un instant puis se leva pour aller prendre la main de son agent, tout en ancrant son regard dans celui de Reese.

- _Moi aussi, je vous aime John._

 _-Je n'ai que vous._

 _-Et je n'ai personne d'autre._

 _-Parce que nous sommes…_

 _-…Fait pour être ensemble. Le destin l'a décidé pour nous._

 _-J'aime bien le destin pour une fois._ Sourit Reese.

- _Il fait bien les choses, pour nous deux._

 _-Et je suis complètement d'accord, cela aurait été dommage de passer à côté…_

 _-…de nouvelles sensations._ Termina Finch.

Reese étreignit doucement son compagnon. Il appréciait énormément ces échanges où ils arrivaient à finir les phrases de l'autre, sans réfléchir. C'était simple, ils étaient tous les deux sur la même longueur, d'onde, ayant exactement les mêmes pensées, les mêmes besoins, les mêmes envies. Désormais ce serait leur force, leur couple dépassait tout. Cette épreuve ne l'avait même pas fragilisé, au contraire, il s'était solidifié, structurant des bases très solides. Un amour qui durerait à l'infini.

… _ **FIN…**_


End file.
